


Fairy Tail: Polar Dragon Slayer

by PrincessRose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Yuri, dragon slayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: Everyone knows the story about Dragons Slayers, but allow me to tell you a story that is a bit different then you already know. A story that started 400 years ago. A story that changed everything that anyone knew about Dragon Slayers.  Now follow me as I tell you the story of the Polar Dragon Slayer.





	1. The Battle of Dragons

It was the year X784, and on Tenoru Island everyone was celebrating their victory in the war between Grimoire Heart. Soon though the members of the guild start feeling an ominous presence around them. Soon after, a loud cry of a Dragon reaches their ears, the cry of the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia. As the Dragon approaches, Makarov orders everyone to stand back and uses his Giant Magic to expand himself to be able to hold back the Dragon. Everyone runs away in tears, as Makarov continues to battle the beast.

The Dragon knocks him down, injuring him. He had believed it would be his end. Suddenly, the Fairy Tail Mages, led by Natsu, arrive and begin fighting the Dragon while Laxus helps his grandfather, reasoning that there was no way they could've left him behind. The Dragon repels the Mages' attacks with little effort as Gildarts realizes that it is holding back, unlike when he fought it.

The Dragon quickly takes to the skies to prepare for a breath attack, but before anyone could do anything, another loud cry of a Dragon reaches their ears.

"W-W-What?" questioned everyone surprised. "Another Dragon?"

Acnologia put out his breath attack by shooting it in the air giving a light show before ignoring the Fairy Tail mages completely and turning to where the cry of a Dragon came from to the west of Tenrou Island. Zeref also saw this but didn't say anything as he watched. Fairy Tail looked nervous as they looked at Acnologia and at the same place Acnologia was looking. 

Soon everyone saw a powder blue dragon appear in the air that looked similar to that of Grandeeney, but with different color and eyes. Wendy had tears in her eyes as she saw it and everyone looked at her started freaking out.

"Wendy, it'll be alright," said the others worried.

"Did that Dragon scare you?" asked Natsu.

Wendy shook her head before rubbing her eyes and then speaking up, "I-I-It looks just like Grandeeney."

Everyone gasped as they heard that before looking back up as the Dragon prepared a breath attack except its breath attack looked to be pure white. Acnologia also prepared a breath attack with everyone in Fairy Tail eyes widening at seeing that.

"They're both preparing breath attacks!" shouted Gildarts alarmed.

Everyone started to panic as they saw that, but before they could say anything or do anything, the attacks was fired at each of the two dragons with one coming out like a blizzard tornado-like blast. The two dragon massive breath attacks clashed into each other with force, and then there was a light show that followed, but the force of the attack shook the world. Fairy Tail feel over onto the ground as it shook from the two attacks colliding with each other. Once the light show was over Fairy Tail got back up before looking up at the two Dragons. The two dragons fists light up before they rushed towards each other throwing a fist out. The two attacks clashed into each other with force, and then there was a light show that followed, but the force of the attack shook the world. Bangs and shockwaves ripped through the air from the force of the attacks.

The two dragons continued to dance in the sky throwing breath attacks, wing attacks, clashing with fists, trying to hit the other with their tail, trying to bit, and trying to headbutt the other. Both seemed to be evenly matched as they continued to clash with one another.

"The dragon must be on our side," said Natsu wanting to help it. "It's fighting the other dragon."

A beath attack crashed into the water nearby kicking up a massive geyser of water the size of Tenrou Island and then the geyser frozen completely in ice. Gray's eyes widen as he saw that and knew the Dragon was an ice dragon, but before he could say anything, Gildarts spoke up.

"I don't know that was a bit close," said Gildarts.

Makarov had to agree as well with him as he said that looking worried. The Two dragons attacks continued to ravage on as they continued to attack the other to a stalemate with neither side gaining the advantage. Makarov worried that the clash between the dragons might destroy the island at this rate and the others had to agree along with him. Acnologia was in front of the island, and the powder blue dragon prepared a breath attack. In an attempt to defend themselves and their holy land, everyone joined hands just as the powder blue Dragon unleashes its attack, decimating the island and seemingly vaporizing everyone while also freezing the area solid. When the attack dissipates, Zeref realizes that it is all over as the island is no more. The Magic Council tried to find survivors, with no success. Acnologia and the powder blue dragon roared at one another a moment later before turning around and disappearing once again. Seven years later, Fairy Tail Mage Romeo Conbolt stared off into the sea. 

Seven years have passed since the destruction of Tenrou Island, and Romeo Conbolt stares out at the sea. Bisca and Alzack, now married, tell Romeo their job is done, and they should head back to the guild, as they don't want Macao to worry about his son. Bisca tries to comfort Romeo, but Alzack stops her, mid-sentence.

Back at the guild of Fairy Tail Macao Conbolt slammed his mug down a moment later before speaking up.

"Why hasn't Romeo made it back to the guild yet?" questioned Macao. "I'm going to be pissed if Alzack and Bisca ditched the kid just so they could go make out."

"Take it easy will ya," said Wakaba. "I mean it's not like he's a little boy anymore. He's a young man now."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me master?" questioned Macao getting in Wakaba's face. "Get it together Wakaba."

"Fourth Master my butt," said Wakaba. "I swear I ain't never seen such an undignified incompetent leader."

"Well Maybe I got stuck with a horrible assistant like you," said Macao.

"So is it just me," said Max scratching his head. "Or have we lost a lot of members?"

"I guess that's to be expected Max," said Warren. "Our guilds reputation and the number of job requests keep going down."

"Oh come on at least we have a few fliers up on the board," said Nab.

"What does it matter to you how many are up there Nab?" asked Warren. "You haven't been on a job in over seven years."

"True," said Nab.

"Check it out you guys I finally finished my latest routine, and it's inspired by the guild," said Vijeeter, "I call it Dance of the pathetic enfeeble."

"If he doesn't cut it out I'm going to have to strangle him," said Max.

"Hey Kinana I'm ready for seconds," said Droy.

"Sure thing," said Kinana.

"Um, are you sure Droy?" asked Laki. "I think all that food is starting to catch up with you."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were calling me fat," said Droy.

"That's exactly what she's doing," said Jet. "Have you taken a look in the mirror lately. Reedus used to be your size. Look how slim he is now."

"We, but I was actually never fat," said Reedus. "Master put a spell on me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm still physically fit," said Droy. "Just look at my muscles."

"Everyone in the guild has matured," said Jet. "Even Kinana is more ladylike, but you on the other hand."

"Shut up. I have to eat a lot because it increases my magic power!" shouted Droy.

"Right that's enough you two," said Laki with Kinana sighing.

"I mean," said Jet. "What you think Levy would say if she ever saw you like this?"

"Levy's never coming back!" shouted Droy sitting down.

The whole guild went silent as he said that and a little later he realized what he just said. After a few moments, Reedus spoke up.

"We," said Reedus before going back to painting.

Just then, members of Twilight Ogre come into the guild and ask for their payment for the month. One of the members reminds Macao how Fairy Tail is no longer the strongest guild in Magnolia, and how Twilight Ogre had helped Fairy Tail keep their tavern after they started to fade out. He then kicks Macao in the face. Just when everyone is about to fight, Macao yells at them not to. The Twilight Ogre Mages all leave after trashing the guild, and warn Macao they will be back next month.

After they leave, everyone notices a painting of Makarov that had fallen out of Reedus' sketchbook. They look through all the other pictures of the guild seven years ago.

"It's hard to believe it has been seven years," said Wakaba.

"Has it really been that long?" asked Macao.

"Those was better times back then," said Max.

"The Fairy Tail Guild just isn't the same without those guys," said Warren.

Jet stood up a moment later before speaking up.

"When we found out that Tenrou had been destroyed we started searching for any sign of them," said Jet, "but not a soul turned up."

"If the Magic Council is telling us the truth," said Nab. "The island was whipped out by this Holly during the fight between Holly and Acnologia."

"So many different organizations donated their time to help us search," said Reedus. "Despite our best efforts, we didn't find a single clue."

"It's not surprising though," said Jet. "The ethernano levels that was recorded around Tenrou Island on that day was off the charts. In fact, the levels was so high that no living thing would be able to survive."

"Is Holly's roar really powerful enough to do such horrific damage?" questioned Nab.

"Yes it is," said Warren. "I just don't think you understand! It destroyed an entire nation all by itself! There is no way anyone could face that monster and talk about it, and Acnologia is the same way!"

"Why did it have to go and kill all our friends?" asked Droy.

"Without them, the guild was doomed," said Max. "It got weaker and weaker, and all we could do is watch, and while that happened, a new guild took over Magnolia."

"Maybe it's time to call it quiets," said Wakaba.

"How could you even suggest that!" shouted Laki.

"Hmmm," said Wakaba turning to Macao. "Is something wrong Macao?"

"I'm sorry," said Macao, "but I don't think I can keep this up for very much longer."

"Don't worry you're doing a fine job," said Wakaba. "Master."

"Poor Romeo," said Macao. "I haven't seen him smile once since the day they disappeared."

Suddenly the guild started shaking getting the attention of the guild members.

"What's that sound?" questioned Laki.

"I don't think I like it," said Droy.

"Don't tell me it's Twilight Ogre again," said Jet.

Just then, Blue Pegasus arrives on Christina. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and The Trimens come to the ground, and after patronizing Laki, they then get down to business.

"Cut it out you three," said Ichiya. "We got business to attend to."

"Our apologies Sir!" shouted the three Trimens.

"Hey Ichiya!" shouted Macao.

"What's the deal," said Wakaba. "Spill it."

"I should never forget," said Ichiya. "The sweet perfume of friendship we created facing our foes together."

"We been flying Christina around Fiore to survey ethernano levels in the area and if our archives analyst data is correct all of our hard work has paid off," said Hibiki.

Wakaba's cigarette fell out of his mouth as his mouth dropped open and Macao did as well.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Ichiya. "Tenrou Island still exists."

Based on the information received from Blue Pegasus, the guild forms a search party (consisting of Bisca, Alzack, Max, Warren, Jet, and Droy) and sets out to the Eternano Waters in an attempt to locate their missing members. However, upon arrival, the guild does not see any sign of Tenrou Island still existing. While Jet and Droy remained positive that they'll get to see Levy again, most of the members feel that they shouldn't get their hopes up. At that moment, the despondent group notices a girl standing on the surface of the ocean.

As the girl lifted her hands, the waters began to rage behind her, and Tenrou Island emerges from the ocean, encased in a bubble-like barrier with the Fairy Tail insignia on it. She then begins heading towards the resurfaced island with the search party chasing behind, believing that she will lead them to where everyone is. Shortly upon arriving on the island, the party finds an unconscious Natsu Dragneel buried beneath some dirt and debris.

Back at the Fairy Tail guild, Macao asks Romeo if it was a good idea for him not to join the search party. Romeo replies that even if Tenrou Island was found, there is no knowing if everyone survived as seven years have gone by without any word from them. Just then, Thibault and his group of Twilight Ogre members barge in again, jeering the guild and belittling it. When Wakaba tells them that their payment is only due next month, Thibault retorted that they were acting on the orders of their Master, who feels that it is a problem if payments are not made on schedule. Having heard Thibault's remarks, as well as feeling upset at his guild's cowardice, Romeo prepares to fight back, demonstrating his new ability to conjure fire. However, his attempt proves to be futile as Thibault easily extinguishes his fire by simply blowing it out. Annoyed by Romeo's resistance, Thibault raises his kanabō and prepares to strike.

Just as Thibault's attack is about to land, he is sent flying by a kick from a silhouette. As everyone looks in surprise, the remaining members of Twilight Ogre having already been knocked out by several other unseen characters.

"Look who's back," said Natsu grinning.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long," said Happy.

With a familiar smile, it is revealed that all the missing S-Class Mage Promotion Trail candidates have returned to the guild. While Makarov comments on how small the guild has gotten, Nab and Laki note that everyone still looks young and has not aged a single day since their disappearance. Without a doubt, everyone was overjoyed with tears that the guild is finally reunited.

It is then explained that after the search party had woken Natsu up, they ran into the mysterious girl again, who now revealed herself to be Mavis Vermilion, the First Master and founder of Fairy Tail. Although unable to believe their ears and more than surprised to see Mavis in person, the party continues to locate the other missing members. Having assembled everyone, Mavis proceeds to explain how the island had survived Holly's attack. By amassing everyone's faith and bonds and converting them into Magic Power, the guild's unanimous thoughts and feelings activated Fairy Sphere, one of the three Great Fairy Magics and an absolute defensive Magic that will protect the guild from all evil.

However, due to Fairy Sphere's activation, everyone was sealed in a state of stasis for the entire 7 years they were missing. Though Makarov comments that they were protected by Mavis, she states that she is just an ethereal body and that the guild's unwavering faith and resilience will even create miracles. In return, Mavis notes that the guild has grown wonderfully and praises Makarov for it. As Makarov finishes up his explanation to the guild, Natsu notices Romeo and comments how he is all grown up. Tears began to fill up his eyes as Romeo heartily welcomes them back with a smile that has not been seen for seven years.

The guild celebrates the return of their missing members with a party that lasts three days. During that time, some revelations come up. Natsu learns from Romeo that he can change the property of his fire such as cold, stinky or purple like his dad. He also mentions that he received lessons from the ex-Phantom Lord member Totomaru, though he hasn't told his father about it. Gajeel is happy to hear about him, much to Pantherlily's amusement. Meanwhile, Macao offers Marakov's position of guild master back, but Marakov lets him keep it, much to his surprise. Erza is shocked that Bisca and Alzack are married and when asked by Lisanna if they have any children, they reveal they have one daughter named Asuka.

Wendy looks over some of Reedus's artwork and finds a picture of her more grown up. However, she is dumbstruck that he forgot to figure her breasts into the drawing. Carla also doesn't approve of his drawing of the Exceeds with more humanoid bodies. Happy brings up that their fellow Exceeds were probably worried about them, though Patherlily comments that time travels differently for them and the years that passed probably won't seem like a big deal. It's then that members of Lamia Scale come to visit with Max revealing that they helped out with the search for Tenrou Island along with Blue Pegasus. The Lamia Mages also reveals that they've climbed to be the Number 2 guild in Fiore over the years.

Lyon spots Juvia and is instantly smitten with her, throwing her into bewilderment of all the possible love triangles in the guild, while Gildarts asks the others about his connection to Cana, much to her embarrassment. The celebration continues on, but Lucy notes the bitterness of the seven years that have passed and how hard it must've been to wait for any news of their missing members. She soon returns back to her old residence but is met by her landlady who, while happy she's alright, demands a back payment of 5,880,000 Jewels for her house, or she won't let her in. Since Lucy doesn't have the money to pay her, she worries what to do. Thinking how the others must have the same trouble, her thoughts soon turn to Cana and Gildarts reminding her of her own father. Lucy then decides to pay him a visit.

The rest of the missing members are also finding out the harsh realities of their absence: Alzack and Bisca go to talk to Erza about Jellal. Jura talks to Marakov about a certain Guild and Zeref. Lyon tells Gray what happened to Ultear and Meredy. And Natsu and Happy find out their savings are gone from their house. The next day, Lucy heads to Acalypha Town, with Natsu and Happy following as they hope Lucy's father can help them with their money trouble. They soon reach the market guild, Love and Lucky, where Lucy asks the clerk where Jude Heartfilia is. The clerk reluctantly informs Lucy that he passed away a month ago, much to Lucy's shock.

Lucy goes to visit her parent's graves before heading back with Natsu and Happy in tow, with the two being worried about her. The three pass by two girls who are obnoxiously talking bad about their fathers. Natsu yells at them for this, but Lucy calls him off and apologizes for making them worry. She explains that her relationship with her father wasn't the best, especially after the Phantom incident. But after the encounter in Acalypha, it changed for the better. Yet, after hearing of his death, she couldn't bring herself to cry and wonders if she really did hate her father. Natsu assures her however that that's not the case.

Meanwhile, Marakov, along with Erza and Mirajane, is talking with the leader of Twilight Ogre, Banaboster, about the money Fairy Tail owes them. Banaboster constantly keeps demanding they pay him. Marakov assures him that Fairy Tail always pays back what they owe...including pain, which he informs Banaboster they owe Twilight Ogre for seven years of mistreating their guild. Erza, Mirajane and he proceeded to trash the Twilight Ogre guild, much to the chagrin of Macao and Wakaba who wait outside, having believed that Marakov would just talk things out. Natsu and Happy happen among them and are told of what's going on in the Twilight Ogre's guild, but Natsu ignores the excuse to fight, much to Macao and Wakaba's surprise.

Lucy is at the towns fountain moping when the landlady finds her and drags her back to her house and throws her inside. Lucy is surprised to find that the place is still clean after seven years, to which the landlady replies that she kept it clean, but also took some of Lucy's clothes. She also directs Lucy to some presents on her dresser, telling that one came every year on her birthday for seven years, including one that came that morning. Lucy goes to it and sees a letter for her from her father. Reading it reveals that Jude had heard about her missing status but believed she was alright and that, despite how busy he had gotten, he really did truly love her as a daughter. Lucy cries upon finishing the letter and indeed realizes she loved him too. Natsu and Happy come by as they had found a job and invite Lucy to come along with her. The landlady tells the two to give her some time also mentioning that her father has sent her seven years of rent meaning she has her place again. But Lucy cheers up and calls for Natsu and Happy to wait up.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is Chapter one of Fairy Tail: Polar Dragon Slayer. I do how you like this chapter even though most of it is the same and a lot of it won't change for some time, but there are some events that will change throughout the story. Still, I don't know word for word what is said so forgive me if there isn't too much dialogue. We finally get to see a clash between two powerful Dragons Holly and Acnologia. This is a spin on the original classic of the story with some twists to the events even though most of the events are the same. Both Holly and Acnologia are strong enough to fight on par with each other to a stalemate and Holly instead of Acnologia was the one that attacked Tenrou Island instead. Sorry if the chapter is short, but some may be short regardless so please bear with it. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Polar Dragon Slayer.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own my OC character Holly and any other Oc's in the future that is introduced.


	2. The Grand Magic Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone from Fairy Tail that disappeared in X784 has returned, but what new adventures and secrets will they uncover in this world? Well the only way to know that is to follow me as the story continues.

With the news of the return of Fairy Tail's core members spreading like wildfire throughout Fiore, two men begin to speak of Natsu and Gajeel. Also discussing the news are Lahar, Doranbolt and Org in Era, the group talking about the quietness of the Magic world over the past seven years and the older Councilman commenting that he believes the silence will soon break.

In the newly rambunctious Fairy Tail guild, the returned Tenrou Island members discover that Fairy Tail currently holds the title of the worst guild in Fiore, whilst a guild called Sabertooth has claimed first during their disappearance. Almost all of the members are distraught over this, save for Natsu, who sees it as an opportunity to rise to number one again.

Meanwhile, at the old Fairy Tail guild hall, Makarov leads Gildarts down a secret passage which none of the other members know about, the two eventually reach a large chamber. Makarov opens the chamber and shows Gildarts the guild's greatest secret, Lumen Histoire. As Gildarts looks on in shock, Makarov explains that he is seeing the true nature of Fairy Tail, before informing Gildarts that he is to be the next guild master.

The two men speaking of Natsu and Gajeel continue, mentioning that one of them was once an apprentice of Gajeel's. The more silent of the two men states that they should not focus on the past, but before his partner can answer the two are attacked from behind. Easily defeating the enemy, the two reveal their identities, being the Dragon Slayer duo of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. Soon after, two Exceeds, Lector and Frosch, approach them, citing they were doing reconnaissance. As the four head off, Sting voices his want to fight Natsu.

In an open field near the guild, Natsu battles against Max, shocked that he has to resort to using his Lightning Fire Dragon Mode and Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar to win the fight. Whilst the group all watching the spar discuss their improved strength and dependence on Twilight Ogre for finances over the seven years, Gray comments that aside from monstrously powerful members like Gildarts and Laxus, the rest of Team Tenrou is not strong enough in this new world. Lucy agrees, seeing how much trouble Natsu had against Max. Attempting to seek out a way to raise their Magic Power, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Wendy and Carla all go to visit Porlyusica and ask for her help, but the elderly woman chases them away.

Meanwhile, at the guild, Makarov moves to introduce Gildarts as the fifth master, only to discover that he has left them a note declining the position and gone to travel again, though not before allowing Laxus to once again join the guild and handing Makarov the title straight back. After reading Gildarts' words on wanting Fairy Tail to be number one again, the guild expresses their doubt at ever reaching their former rank, though Romeo suddenly steps forward and announces that he knows how to.

Elsewhere, Natsu and his friends finally escape Porlyusica when they notice Wendy crying. Natsu gets angry at the old lady for scaring the child but Wendy states she isn't upset because of Porlyusica's anger, but because her voice and scent are similar to Grandeeney's. The others question Wendy's statement, but Wendy seems sure of herself. After logically suppressing the idea that Fairy Tail's medical adviser and the Sky Dragon are one and the same, the group begins to discuss what sort of connection the two could have. Before they can reach a conclusion, Porlyusica appears and states that she has nothing to hide from them, revealing that she is the "Grandeeney" of Edolas, becoming lost and stranded in Earth Land years ago. Despite saying that she has never met Grandeeney, Porlyusica admits that the Sky Dragon has talked to her through her heart with Magic and that she had compiled a stack of papers with notes that contain information on Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, which should help Wendy to become stronger. However, Porlyusica also cautions Wendy, stating that if not practiced carefully, two spells, in particular, Milky Way and Shattering Light: Sky Drill, could destroy her body. Before parting, both Wendy and Porlyusica share a smile.

When the group arrives back at the Fairy Tail guild, Macao and Romeo are arguing about the participation of the Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games, a competition created in the last seven years where the winner is considered the strongest guild in Fiore, also getting a 30,000,000 Jewel prize. This motivates the missing Fairy Tail members, the group excitedly deciding to enter the competition and regain their former glory. Natsu asks Romeo when it is occurring, the latter replying that it will be held in three months. Despite the older members completely disapproving due to their failure in the Games in the past, Makarov confirms that they will enter and once again be Fiore's number one guild.

Having decided that they will compete in the upcoming Grand Magic Games, the returning members of Fairy Tail decide to use their remaining time to train in order make up for being absent during the last seven years. The members of Team Natsu, Juvia and Shadow Gear go to the beach to train, whilst other groups of Fairy Tail head to separate locations to train as well.

That afternoon, the group splits up to train. Lucy summons Capricorn in order to help her remedy her weakness, the lack of Magic during critical moments. After following Capricorn's instructions and focusing on her task, the two begin to discuss the "One Magic," with Lucy concluding that she believes it to be love. Meanwhile, Gray, Juvia, Erza and Natsu also practice their Magic by themselves, whilst Levy helps Wendy read through the notes given to her by Porlyusica. That night, whilst the girls bathe in a hot spring, Lucy looks to the stars and vows to push herself as hard as she can to improve for her guild.

During day two of training, the Mages notice how much their Magic Power has increased in such a short time, predicting that they may be able to stand a chance if they can keep it up for the three months they have left. Before they can continue, however, Virgo appears and tells Lucy that the Celestial Spirit World may be in danger of being destroyed and her Spirits need Natsu and co. to help. Agreeing to assist immediately, Virgo teleports Team Natsu, along with Wendy, Carla, and Levy to the Spirit World. When they arrive, the Celestial Spirit King is there waiting for them, but reveals that he merely called them there to celebrate their return after the seven years, the group spending the next day partying with all in the Spirit World. After the festivities, Virgo moves to transport them back to the beach, and the group questions the flow of time difference between the two plains, wondering if they could train for longer in the Spirit World. Virgo, however, reveals the opposite, stating that they have just lost the three months they had to train, dropping the group back on the beach with only five days until the Games start.

Fairy Tail isn't the only guild preparing for the Games though, Lamia Scale's master Ooba Babasaama forcing Lyon and Jura to participate whilst Blue Pegasus also decides to send their strongest into the fray. Sabertooth's Sting is also excited after hearing of Fairy Tail's participation, whilst Makarov's son Ivan Dreyar gathers his Raven Tail team, swearing to crush Fairy Tail.

Back at the beach, Team Natsu mopes over their lost time before Erza scares everyone by declaring that she will start a training course from hell for their last remaining days. Before she can, however, a messenger bird lands on her head, the note asking the group to come to the bridge in the West Woods.

Defensive but curious, the group head to the bridge and cross it to encounter three cloaked figures waiting for them. The trio pulls back their hoods to reveal themselves as Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear, much to the group's shock. After Jellal and Erza quickly discuss Jellal's jailbreak and the return of his memories six years prior, the three reveal that they have formed an independent guild by the name of Crime Sorcière, their goal being to destroy Dark Guilds and anything related to Zeref so that people will never fall to the dark side as they once did. When asked by Gray why they just don't become official, the trio answer that due to Jellal's status as a criminal and Meredy and Ultear's connection to Grimoire Heart, being accepted by the Council is impossible.

Moving along, the three then get down to business of why they summoned the group, explaining that every year they have felt a strange Magic presence at the Grand Magic Games, and, not being in a position to go near the stadium, would like Fairy Tail to investigate for them. In exchange, Ultear offers to increase their Magic abilities, explaining that she can use her improved Arc of Time to open their "Second Origin," a dormant Magic container generally not used by Mages that, if opened, can allow them access to heightened amounts of Magic Power. However, she also warns them that the process will be incredibly painful, but the Fairy Tail Mages are more than happy to receive the help and start celebrating. That is, all except Erza, who stares sternly at Jellal.

Ultear starts the process on Natsu, who writhes around in terrible pain as the others fearfully watch. Carla then realizes that Erza is gone, to which Happy states that she went somewhere with Jellal. At a nearby beach, Erza and Jellal sit and discuss the latter's returned memories, Jellal confirming that he remembers Nirvana and killing Simon, stating that Erza can seek revenge if she so chooses. Erza declines, asking if creating Crime Sorcière was part of Jellal's atonement. Jellal states that he's unsure, as he still feels lost, and upon then saying that he would probably be better off dead, Erza slaps him.

She yells at him for speaking such nonsense, citing that to live is true strength. When he still doubts, Erza goes to grab his collar in anger but sends the two falling backward over the bank instead. Landing atop one another, Jellal states that Erza is right, and Erza begins to cry, saying that she thought she'd never see him again. Remembering all of the events they have been through, the two lean in and almost kiss, but Jellal suddenly pulls away at the last second, stating he has a fiancée. The two apologize to each other awkwardly before Erza asks if the said fiancée is important to him. Jellal answers yes, to which Erza states that he must live for her sake.

Sometime later, the rest of the team have taken Ultear's procedure and are all enduring it inside a small hut, save for Erza. Crime Sorcière heads off, stating they can't be in one place too long, but promising to keep in touch throughout the Games. The trio stop in a cave for the night, where Meredy asks Jellal why he lied to Erza about having a fiancée, Jellal referring to the rules of the guild as he replies that he can't love someone who walks in the light. However, Erza too has figured out the lie but comments that for now, she and Jellal have their answer. Happy draws a broken heart in the sand for Erza and she kicks Happy to the moon.

A few days later in the capital of Fiore, Crocus, Team Natsu are still in pain from Ultear's spell, Erza scolding them for their embarrassing whining. Lucy wonders why Erza isn't in pain like them as well, with Gray suggesting that she probably already had her Second Origin, to begin with.

Makarov, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Jet, Droy and Levy soon find the group, with Makarov encouraging the Mages to do their best despite the snide comments they keep hearing from passing people about their weakness. Lucy recalls how only five members of the guild are selected to enter the tournament, being surprised that Makarov chose Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy and herself. When they ask why the master doesn't put in stronger members, he replies that none of the other Fairy Tail members have returned. The group then goes over some of the rules of the tournament, Levy reading the rule book and telling everyone the most important rules, which include the guild master not being able to participate, only members of the guild being able to participate, each event being a secret until the competition, and the rule that all members must be in their sleeping quarters by 12:00 AM.

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy then run off to explore Crocus whilst Erza goes to their sleeping quarters, Honey Bone Lodge, and inspects the place for anything suspicious. Juvia meets up with Gray and asks him if he wants to go eat alone with her, but the two are interrupted by Lyon, who strikes a bet with Gray in which the winning guild gets to take Juvia as a member. Wendy and Carla visit the Fiore's King's Castle, Mercurius, and while they talk, a mysterious imp-like creature looks down on them from the balcony, smiling.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy notice a fight going on in the middle of a street and realize it's the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue. The two Dragon Slayers recognize Natsu, while Frosch and Lector surprise Happy by being Exceed. Together, the Sabertooth members begin to berate Natsu, stating that they could have easily defeated Acnologia and bragging about their status as "Third Generation Dragon Slayers," Dragon Slayers who were both taught by Dragons and whom contain a Dragon Slayer Lacrima. When Natsu asks if their Dragons also disappeared in X777, Sting and Rogue reveal that they slaughtered their Dragon parents, deeply angering him.

When Team Natsu finally returns to Honey Bone Lodge, Erza scolds them for being late, however, Natsu can only think about his encounter with Rogue and Sting and their threat to show him "true Dragon Slayer power" in the tournament. Erza then asks where Wendy and Carla are, and everyone begins to worry about Wendy and what she might be doing, stating that she is too young to be out so late. They consider going out to look for her but remember the rule about having to be in their lodge by midnight. Before they can reach a decision on what to do, Elfman and Lisanna show up, having returned from their training in the mountains.

The clock finally hits midnight, and the announcer for the tournament, taking the appearance of a giant pumpkin-man, greets all the guilds as he floats above the city. He declares that a preliminary event will begin to reduce to total number of guilds participating from one-hundred and thirteen to eight. Lucy immediately notes that there is no way one-hundred thirteen guilds exist within Fiore, and Erza also questions the set-up of the tournament and the organizers. The announcer describes the event, the goal of the preliminary round being to get all 5 participating group members to Domus Flau, any form of Magic or technique being acceptable to achieve this. Stating that only the first eight teams will pass, the whole city then changes into a huge maze ball that floats in the sky, the announcer declaring Sky Labyrinth to begin.

Erza quickly points out that Fairy Tail only has four participating members currently present, as Wendy is missing, but Elfman volunteers to temporarily fill in. As they run into the labyrinth, Erza calls out for Lisanna and Happy to search for Wendy. Once inside the maze, after an encounter with the members of Team Twilight Ogre, various rotations of the playing field and several wrong turns in the maze, the team realizes that if they steal the maps of the other teams, they can piece the maze together. After defeating several guilds, Fairy Tail successfully reaches the end, only to discover that they barely managed to get the eighth place. Elsewhere in the city, Lisanna and Happy find Wendy's bag laying in the streets.

The Grand Magic Games begins at last, and in their preparation room, Team Fairy Tail talk about the large crowd and their uniforms before coming to Wendy, the young girl having been found by Lisanna and Happy collapsed on the ground with Carla. Completely exhausted, Wendy can't remember what happened and tearfully asks Elfman to take her place. Suspecting her condition to be due to a great loss of Magic Power at one time, Porlyusica, who arrives to treat Wendy, vows to cure her before the end of the tournament.

Outside, former member of the Magic Council Yajima has joined Chapati Lola as commentator of the Games. As the preliminary eighth place winners, Team Fairy Tail are introduced first but are booed by the crowd. However, the other Fairy Tail members have also come to watch and cheer over the crowd, everyone becoming shocked when Mavis also appears, claiming she was bored on Tenrou Island and wanted to watch.

The seventh-place team, Team Quatro Cerberus, arrive on the field followed shortly by the all-female guild; sixth place Team Mermaid Heel. Fifth place in the preliminaries was taken by Blue Pegasus' Trimens and one new member in a bunny suit, whilst fourth place was achieved by Team Lamia Scale. Among the team members is Sherry's cousin, Sherria. Lyon reminds Gray about their bet regarding Juvia, though Gray angrily claims that no bet was made but also that Fairy Tail will not lose regardless.

The next team is the surprisingly newly legitimate guild; preliminary third place Team Raven Tail, shocking Makarov, who believed that they were still a Dark Guild, though it is clarified that they are now recognized by the Council as an official guild, Makarov questioning Ivan's motives. It is also revealed that the creature which attacked Wendy and Carla was sent by Raven Tail as well, angering the Fairy Tail team.

With two more guilds set to arrive the crowd becomes confused as they believed Sabertooth and Lamia Scale to be the two highest ranking guilds. As Erza wonders if this unknown team have anything to do with the dark energy Jellal mentioned, the second team is revealed, shocking the crowd, as it is Team Fairy Tail B, consisting of Laxus, Mirajane, Gajeel, Juvia, and Mystogan. Team Fairy Tail A are shocked at both Mystogan's appearance and the fact that they believed they were the only Fairy Tail team present. After the crowd expresses shock about the fact that two teams from the same guild arrived, it is explained that each guild could send at least two teams to participate, Lucy noting that this accounts for the large number of teams in the preliminaries. The commentators talk over whether this gives Fairy Tail an unfair advantage, as they have twice as many participants as the other guilds, however, a conclusion is reached that the fact that Fairy Tail managed to get two teams into the finals has earned them such a privilege. It is soon revealed that the mysterious individual is not Mystogan, but Jellal, disguised as his Edolas counterpart. Erza asks him how he managed to get a position on a Fairy Tail team, with him replying that the Master allowed him to come once Jellal told him of his concerns, and though Erza questions his ill following of the Games' rules, Jellal pushes this aside. Mavis too realizes that Jellal isn't actually a member of the guild, but she allows him to compete for Fairy Tail's victory.

Erza and Jellal discuss the mysterious Magic, and although Raven Tail has been acting odd, they don't seem to be the source as the Magic has existed previously in the Games, and it is their début year. Soon after, the first place team of the preliminaries, Team Sabertooth, arrives. All teams present, the program of the tournament is announced, with the first round being an event, followed by a battle. As per the rules, the teams will earn points depending on how they place in the event, and each team may choose one member to compete. In the battles, the sponsors will have a right to choose fighting pairs, the losing fighter earning 0 points whilst the winner gets 10; 5 each in the case of a draw.

The first game is announced to start and each team must choose one member to participate; from Team Mermaid Heel, Beth is selected while Jäger represents Team Quatro Cerberus. Nullpudding from Raven Tail goes in, whilst Team Blue Pegasus sends out Eve. From Sabertooth, Rufus offers to go while Lyon chooses to represent Lamia Scale, causing Gray to step up for Team Fairy Tail A and subsequently Juvia for the Team Fairy Tail B.

Gray steps up as the eight representatives are called out, and is shocked when a huge city is magicked into the arena, himself becoming separated from the other contestants as they are scattered in the playing field. The rules are that each member must find their opponents and hit them, but nobody knows where the others are. Whoever launches an attack first gains one point and the one who is hit loses one point, thus the game becomes 'hide and seek'. To make matters harder, numerous clones of each contestant will walk around the city to confuse everyone. Attacking a clone will result in a one-point deduction. After the rules are explained, the game starts.

As Gray tries to do his best in the game, it becomes apparent that Raven Tail only wants to attack Fairy Tail, as Nullpudding repeatedly goes after Gray, causing Gray's team-mates to question Raven Tail's motives. Later as Gray walks the streets, he becomes entangled in a skirmish with a group of participants, being saved by Juvia, who states that she promised the Master that she would not lose, even to Gray himself. As part of agreeing to be Fairy Tail's B team, the members of the winning Fairy Tail team are allowed to make the members of the losing Fairy Tail team do whatever they want for a day, shocking Gray, who heard of no such rule. Whilst Juvia and Gray discuss this, Nullpudding shows up again and attacks them both, adding an additional 2 points to his score.

After Eve employs his Magic intelligently to earn some quick points and Lyon also advances the ranks, the players notice that Rufus of Team Sabertooth hasn't moved at all. He hasn't attacked anyone, nor has he been found. The masked Mage claims that the game is too easy for him and states that he remembers exactly where everyone is and has been as he unleashes his Memory-Make Magic, shocking the others, who realize he is using Molding Magic. Unleashing his attack, Rufus manages to take out all his opponents, giving him the lead with a single move. The game ends soon after with Sabertooth in the lead and Fairy Tail 'B' and Fairy Tail 'A' in the two last places. As the audience boos Fairy Tail, Gray apologizes and walks off, swearing to get back at Raven Tail and Sabertooth.

Next up are the battle segments and all teams are scheduled to fight one another as a Mage is called up from each guild. First up is Lucy from Fairy Tail's 'A' team and Flare from Raven Tail.

The first fight of the first day of the tournament is about to begin, a battle between Team Fairy Tail A's Lucy and Team Raven Tail's Flare Corona. Although in last place, Lucy gains the chance to earn 10 points, and tie with Team Sabertooth. Before the battle begins, Lucy expresses her anger with Raven Tail for attacking Wendy whilst Mavis wonders what Raven Tail's objective is. The battle between Lucy and Flare will last for 30 minutes and if anyone is knocked out within that time, they lose. If the time limit is reached, a draw will be declared.

Lucy commences the battle by performing a multiple summoning and combining Scorpio and Taurus' attacks whilst the crowd watches in awe. Flare soon responds with her Hair Magic, and the two twist and twirl around the ring as Flare grabs Lucy with her hair and Lucy grabs her in return with her Fleuve d'étoiles. Flare however soon starts to play dirty by taking Asuka Connell hostage in the stands, threatening to harm the young girl if Lucy attacks her further.

Meanwhile, up in the stands, the Knight Squadron Chief Arcadios comments on the battle, stating that the "matured fruit" is ripening, such that it may be completed this year. He tells his Lord Zeref that he should just sit back and wait.

With Asuka as her hostage, Flare forces Lucy to not use Magic, move or say anything at all, lest something unfortunate happens. Remembering what happened to Wendy and Gray, Lucy attempts to forfeit the fight, though Flare stops her by gagging her with her hair. Raising Lucy into the air, Flare decides to brand the mark of Raven Tail over her Fairy Tail mark, despite Lucy's attempts to stop her. Before she can, however, Natsu discovers Asuka's danger and rips Flare's hair to pieces, allowing Lucy to summon Gemini and free herself. The Celestial Spirit transforms into Lucy to activate a Magic that they had practiced together, the two pooling their energies together to form a spell that Hibiki of Blue Pegasus recognizes instantly: Urano Metria! However, before it is cast, the power dissipates, leaving Lucy extremely weakened. Flare realizes that her teammate assisted her from the sidelines, as does Mavis, who notes that such a thing is against the rules. When Lucy collapses, Flare is declared the victor, and an exhausted Lucy cries on the ground as the crowd boos her until Natsu comes and takes her away.

The matches continue with the second being Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus faces Araña Webb from Mermaid Heel, which Ren wins. This is followed by a battle between Warcry of Quatro Cerberus and Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth, Warcry being defeated before being able to use his Magic. The final battle of the day is then declared to be between "Mystogan" from Team Fairy Tail B and Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale.

The crowd cheers wildly for Jura as he and Jellal make their way to the center of the arena. Makarov notices that Mavis seems tense, but tells her that Jellal was once a member of the Ten Wizard Saints just like Jura, so their skills should be evenly matched. The battle begins with Jellal sticking to his disguise and employing Mystogan's Magic Staves to attack Jura, however, the latter's supreme Magic abilities soon begin to outmatch Jellal's need to stay in character. Annoyed at the thought of losing, Jellal abandons Mystogan's Magic and begins to use his own, the two swapping blow after blow with neither seeming to have the advantage. Jellal then decides to go all out and prepares to unleash one of his strongest spells, though before he can, he is knocked out by Meredy and Ultear, the two Mages utilizing Meredy's Sensory Link Magic to stop Jellal from revealing his identity. Jellal out for the count, Jura is declared the victor. Meanwhile, Carla finally wakes up in the infirmary, having had a terrible premonition.

After their humiliating defeat, the members of Fairy Tail regroup but are still hopeful that they will be able to make a comeback and start partying. With everyone except for Wendy and Carla (who were unable to go due to their injuries) present, Makarov faces his guild members and encourages them, telling them that they are the Guild that doesn't know the meaning of giving up.

Elsewhere, in the castle of Mercurius, Arcadios has a talk with Fiore's King, asking him if he has any requests concerning the second-day fights. The King tells him that he wants to see Sting and Rogue fight, but thinks that they should leave the best for last. He then tells Arcadios to have Bacchus battle 'the one that transforms' from Fairy Tail. The King then dismisses Arcadios who quietly leaves, saying to himself that soon something will be complete.

Concurrently, Cana is approached by a man who challenges her to a drinking contest and manages to best her, making it her first loss. The man then turns to leave, taking Cana's bra as a prize. Macao and Wakaba try to stop him from disgracing their guildmate, but the man easily and effortlessly dodges their attack and strikes back. Erza then arrives and realizes that the man is Bacchus, the Quatro Cerberus S-Class Mage. Bacchus then leaves after telling them that he will be replacing Warcry as one of his guild's representatives. As Bacchus leaves, Erza tells her teammates that they had fought multiple times in the past and no one has yet won, surprising them. Meanwhile, Carla explains her vision to Porlyusica. According to her, she saw a white knight, a magical array, Mercurius crumbling, and the city of Crocus in ruin, all with Lucy singing something as it happened.

As the second day's challenge begins, it is revealed to be an event called Chariot, in which the representative of each team race through Crocus to the Domus Flau atop moving wagons. As the race occurs, Kurohebi from Team Raven Tail is far ahead in the lead, with Ichiya in 2nd place, Yuka in 3rd, Risley in 4th and Bacchus in 5th.

However, while this group nears the finish line, Sting, Gajeel and Natsu still lag near the starting line in 6th, 7th and 8th place respectively, all three Dragon Slayers suffering from severe motion sickness. To try and come first, the participants begin to utilize their Magic, however, Bacchus puts his to use most effectively, managing to pass everyone and take first, Kurohebi soon following, with Risley coming in 3rd, Yuka in 4th and Ichiya 5th.

This leaves the Dragon Slayers pathetically competing for 6th and 7th place. Despite feeling completely awful, Natsu and Gajeel persistently push on forward. Sting proceeds to question the Fairy Tail wizards on why they are trying so hard, and Natsu then gives an impassioned speech, stating that they are doing it for their guild, who had patiently waited for them. His speech touches the Fairy Tail members in the audience, and the spectators, causing them to openly cry. With that, the two Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers pushes forward, Natsu earning 6th place whilst Gajeel gets 7th. Sting drops out, earning himself 8th place and his team 0 points, showing disdain towards Natsu's explanation.

Finishing the event exhausted, Natsu is carried to the infirmary by Lucy, who, after inquiring about Wendy and Carla's health and learning that they will be alright, leaves to join her team. Porlyusica asks Carla why she didn't tell Lucy of her premonition, to which the Exceed replies saying that she refuses to believe it actually was one, and that it must have been a dream instead. Lucy joins her team, and seeing that Raven Tail's Kurohebi will be fighting Lamia Scale's Toby, prompts her to glance over at Team Raven Tail, noting sadly that Flare is covered in bruises and being harassed by her team-mate.

The first match commences with Kurohebi receiving the upper-hand of the battle, with his Mimic Magic. Toby praises Kurohebi's strength and his name, with Kurohebi stating that it isn't his real name. This comically angers Toby, which prompts him to request that if he were to win, Kurohebi is to tell him his real name, while if Kurohebi wins, Toby will tell him his "super secret." After all is agreed, Toby is promptly defeated, revealing his secret is that he can't find his other sock, which is actually hanging around his neck, stunning the audience. Kurohebi points out Toby's sock, causing Toby to cry in happiness. The Raven Tail representative then holds out his hand, and as Toby reaches out for it Kurohebi grabs the sock instead and tears it, much to the amusement of his team-mates, the Raven Tail Mage stating that the more precious something is to someone, the more he wants to destroy it.

The second match then begins, with Bacchus coming out for Quatro Cerberus. At this point, the King arrives and meets with Arcadios, eager to see the match between Bacchus and Erza. However, due to the King's vagueness, Arcadios arranged Team Fairy Tail A's battle representative to be Elfman Strauss, mistaking him for "the one that transforms." With everyone, including Elfman, doubting Fairy Tail's victory, the two enter the battle field. However, Bacchus decides to make things interesting by asking for his opponent's sisters if Team Quatro Cerberus were to win, infuriating Elfman.

Meanwhile, at the infirmary, Natsu wakes up to see Wendy, Carla and Porlyusica are missing, the scent of someone unfamiliar in the air. Following his nose, Natsu finds a group of men making off with the three and hastily defeats them to save the trio.

Meanwhile, down at the arena, the battle has already started, with Elfman being thoroughly hammered. At this point, Erza reveals that Bacchus's strength isn't his Magic (which simply focuses Magic Power into the palm of his hands), but his mastery over the martial arts. Furthermore, as Bacchus hasn't taken a drop of alcohol since the fight started, he hasn't even begun to fight at full strength yet. After Elfman is struck down again, he struggles up again and states the term for his wager, saying that if he wins, Quatro Cerberus is to be renamed Quatro Puppy for the rest of the tournament, shocking the rest of Team Quatro Cerberus. Bacchus accepts, and deciding to take things seriously, takes a swig from his gourd. Elfman transforms again as Bacchus advances, and in an instant, the Drunken Falcon lands several blows. However, he then notices that his hands are damaged, and turns to see Elfman's new transformation is covered in spiked scales, making him virtually untouchable for hand-to-hand combatants. With this, Elfman challenges Bacchus' palms with his own body to see who will break first. Bacchus accepts the challenge and attacks the Lizardman, while Elfman merely endures. They then both fall to their knees in exhaustion. Bacchus then stands, and after acknowledging the Fairy Tails representatives strength collapses giving Team Fairy Tail A their first victory.

Meanwhile, at the top of the stadium, the kidnappers have been captured, and the kidnapped awakened. The kidnappers are taken into custody, but not before claiming that Raven Tail were the one who requested them to retrieve "the girl from the sickbay." Porlyusica, Wendy and Carla believe that they weren't even the intended target and that it was actually supposed to be Lucy. This is proven to be correct as Arcadios meets the ones responsible, angry that his plan failed and wanting to capture Lucy for Zeref's Eclipse Plan.

It is later evident that the damage Elfman received during his battle against Bacchus was enough to incapacitate him, leaving Wendy to take his place. To make sure the kidnapping doesn't repeat itself, the Thunder God Tribe volunteer to guard the infirmary. As they leave, the group ponder why someone would need Lucy, but decide to put this off and instead cheer for Mirajane, who is fighting Blue Pegasus reserve member Jenny Realight.

However, due to a special rule, the "battle" turns out to be a swimsuit contests, with the commentators acting as judges and the participants using Transformation Magic to change their clothing. As the "match" continues, Jenny decides to wager that whomever loses is to take part in a nude photo shoot for Sorcerer Magazine, which Mirajane agrees to. Jenny, thinking that she's won, transforms into her Battle Form. However, Mirajane also decides to take the battle seriously, using Take Over to change into Satan Soul: Sitri, ending the battle in a single hit and earning her team 10 points. Meanwhile, elsewhere, Fiore's Minister of Defense, Darton confronts Arcadios and inquires why he's after a Celestial Spirit Mage prematurely, to which Arcadios reveals that the "Plan" has already reached its final stage and that he would be willing to sacrifice Lucy for the sake of the "Eclipse."

The last battle of the day takes place between Team Sabertooth's Yukino Agria and Team Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi. Entering the field, Yukino inquires if, as in the previous matches, they can make a wager, in which the two women surprise everyone by choosing to wager their lives. Kagura agrees and the battle commences with Yukino employing her Celestial Spirit Magic to take Kagura out, however, Kagura strategically uses her Magic to continuously evade the attacks. This forces Yukino to use the 13th Key, Ophiuchus, however, Kagura uses her sword Archenemy to slice up the giant snake length-wise, and then, without even drawing her blade, defeat Yukino too. This earns 10 points for Team Mermaid Heel and, according to their bet, puts Yukino's life in Kagura's hands. It also upsets and shocks everybody, especially the members of Team Sabertooth. However, Arcadios is seen trembling with excitement at the revelation of a second Celestial Spirit Mage in the games.

With the day's events having ended, Erza meets up with Jellal to discuss the fact that they have yet to feel the curious Magic Power that he has felt at the previous games. After Jellal explains his theories, he decides to investigate further and leaves. As Erza walks back to join her team for the after-games celebrations the hooded girl from Team Mermaid Heel catches up with her and reveals herself to be Millianna, Erza's old friend from the Tower of Heaven, the two hugging and crying at their reunion.

Meanwhile, at the lodgings of Sabertooth in Crocus, Sabertooth's guild master, Jiemma, gathers his subordinates and preaches about strength. After letting Sting off with a warning about his failure, he turns his attention to Yukino and starts to express his anger at her loss at Kagura's hands. Stating that he is disgusted, Jiemma forces Yukino to strip and remove her own guild mark, excommunicating her.

Later, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Happy and Carla head to Honey Bone after finishing dinner, when Wendy and Natsu spot someone standing outside their lodging, the person being Yukino. Elsewhere, Erza sits with Millianna in a park and the two talk about Kagura. Millianna starts explaining about the sword Archenemy and how both she and Kagura were geared towards having revenge upon Jellal, which troubles Erza.

Back at Honey Bone, Natsu's group heads inside to talk with Yukino, who offers Lucy the Libra and Pisces keys, telling the group she was planning to give them to Lucy after the Games, but as she is now not participating, wishes to hand them over now. She also mentions she wasn't part of the "Strongest 5" of Sabertooth, merely filling in for someone named Minerva, who was away on a job. She also states that once Lucy has the 12 Golden Key, the "Gateway That Changes The World" will be opened. When Lucy questions this, Yukino cites that it is an old legend she not sure of herself. Despite Yukino's offer, Lucy politely refuses, saying that she doesn't want to cut the Spirit's bonds to Yukino. Yukino understands and hopes they'll meet again before leaving. Natsu and Happy chase after the her to apologize for their rude behavior, and upon seeing their kindness, Yukino suddenly breaks down and details her ex-communication from Sabertooth to the duo. Hearing this and seeing Yukino's sadness, Natsu instantly gets upset.

Meanwhile, Erza worries Millianna's words about Jellal when Gray finds her. The two talk, with Gray mentioning his dilemma with Juvia and Lyon, Erza suggesting he should make things clear with Juvia before the two decide to head back. At Mercurius, Arcadios notes that the 12 keys have gathered and that his Eclipse Plan will activate soon.

At Sabertooth's lodgings, a blast suddenly wakes everyone in the building. As Sting and Rogue make their way down the hall, a wall in front of them explodes and they see Natsu beating up their guildmates, demanding to know where their Master is. Jiemma appears, asking what Natsu wants; Natsu chides him for kicking out Yukino and asks Jiemma to fight him. The members are shocked that Natsu would even attempt attacking their guild by himself, but Jiemma is unfazed, sending one of his members, Dobengal, to fight the intruder, but Natsu easily knocks Dobengal asides with little effort. Sting offers to fight Natsu next, but Jiemma decides to take on Natsu after all. Before either can get serious though, a woman appears between them, having somehow kept their attacks from hitting each other. Jiemma reveals that the girl is Minerva, and she chides Natsu for his recklessness and, while confident that Jiemma may have won the battle, stopped the fight for the sake of maintaining appearances. She agrees to overlook the incident if Natsu backs down, and, for added insurance, suddenly makes Happy appear in her arms using her Magic, warning Natsu that something could happen to him if he were to continue. Realizing this, Natsu complies and calls off his attack, leaving with the promise to settle things in the Games, something which Sting looks forward to.

Day three of the Games arrives and, at the Domus Flau, the Grand Magic Games continue with Lahar the day's guest judge. In the crowd is also Doranbolt, who Lahar brought along to purposely see Fairy Tail. The third event is introduced as "Pandemonium," and the teams all pick their participating members. Erza goes out for Team Fairy Tail A, whilst Cana Alberona volunteers for Team Fairy Tail B, much to her team-mates surprise when they notice that Jellal is gone. Cana, however, states that it's likely he doesn't wish to participate with a Magic Council official around.

The players gathered, Mato shows everyone Pandemonium; a giant building where monsters live. He explains that the monsters inside are classed from D to S, the D-class being quite formidable, whilst the S-class can even rival that of a Wizard Saint. The rules of the game are simple, each competitor will go in one by one and fight a number of monsters for points. They can select how many monsters they wish to face but are warned that what level of monster they get will be randomized. When asked what happens when they lose, the judge states that their previous victories will still be counted, but they will be out of the event. The game will go on until all 100 monsters are defeated or everyone's Magic Power runs out. However, Erza, having drawn the straw to enter the castle first, challenges all 100 monsters herself at the same time, and despite the shock and disbelief of the crowd, enters the building and fights herself bloody, emerging victorious with her sword raised high.

With Erza defeating all the monsters, the judges get the remaining participants to take part in an event called MPF, in which the competitors are to attack a Magic Power Finder, a device which will record and display the level of Magic used, the ranks after Erza determined by the number each player obtains. The competitors then continue in the order of the lots they took previously, Millianna getting a fairly nice score whilst Nobarly of Quatro Cerberus and Hibiki of Blue Pegasus fail miserably. Orga and Jura then step up, both scoring in the thousands and greatly shocking the audience, though not as much as Obra, who scores a mere 4 on request from his team, as they do not want his Magic to be revealed. Finally comes Cana, who shocks all in Fairy Tail after removing her long sleeve coat to reveal a familiar tattoo on her right forearm, Mavis revealing that she once again lent the brunette the spell to help her win. Cana then used Fairy Glitter on the device, breaking it and at same time, getting the highest score of 9999, and the 8 points that come with second place. As Fairy Tail celebrates getting the top two places, Team Raven Tail has somehow managed to get their hands on the match-ups for the battle portions, Alexei stating that it's time for them to carry out their true mission.

The games soon move into the battle portions, Millianna defeating Semmes of Team Quatro Puppy, whilst Eve Tearm of Team Blue Pegasus is beaten by Rufus Lore. As the Trimens express their disappointment at Eve's loss, Ichiya claims they still have a secret weapon: the bunny suited member, the identity of whom not even Ren and Hibiki were not told of. The third match soon starts with Laxus against Team Raven Tail's Alexei. As they take the field, Fairy Tail reveals that they have set up lookouts across the Coliseum to make sure Raven Tail doesn't pull anything again. Even Yajima is helping with the watch, warning Lahar to stop the fight if anything seems suspicious.

The battle starts with Alexei surprisingly trouncing Laxus. However, unbeknownst to them, the whole fight is an illusion, as the real Laxus and Alexei hadn't even traded blows yet. Laxus demands to know what's going on, with Alexei stating that he created an illusion so they could talk in private. Laxus isn't amused and prepares to take him on, but the rest of the Raven Tail members suddenly show up flanking their leader. Alexei then unmasks himself to be Ivan Dreyar, though Laxus had long since suspected this due to his underhanded methods. After greeting his son, Ivan asks for the location Lumen Histoire, thinking that Makarov told his grandson. Laxus, however, is ignorant of such an artifact and states that even if he did know, he wouldn't reveal anything about it. Claiming that he'll take them all on, Ivan and the rest of Raven Tail likewise prepare to attack, with Ivan claiming that they're the anti-Fairy guild.

Laxus informs his father that Makarov already has detailed information on Raven Tail, and Ivan correctly guesses that Gajeel Redfox was a double agent. Laxus goes on to say that his grandfather never made a move to stop Raven Tail, partly because they haven't tried to harm Fairy Tail, partly because there has been no leak in the sensitive information that Ivan knew, and partly because the old man wished to believe in his son. Angered, Ivan begins the attack, but Laxus surprises all there by powerfully managing to defeat all four of Ivan's guild members without receiving any damage. Turning to take out Ivan, Laxus is disgusted when Ivan tries to stop him by saying that they're family. Laxus proudly states that Fairy Tail is his family and that he will destroy any enemy of the guild. He then punches his father, at the same time breaking the illusion, and revealing to the stadium the aftermath of the true battle, shocking and confusing nearly everyone.

Fairy Tail cheers at Laxus's victory, and as Laxus walks off the field, Ivan admits his defeat but warns Laxus about Lumen Histoire, the dark side of Fairy Tail. Team Raven Tail is taken into custody, though Obra's 'black imp' escapes, and the audience is told that the guild has been disqualified with Raven Tail's 'participation rights' having been revoked for the next 3 years. Moving along though, the next match is announced, to be between Wendy and Sherria Blendy from Team Lamia Scale. However, Mavis feels something strange about Sherria's power and, simultaneously, Crime Sorcière suddenly detected what feels like Zeref's Magic.

The battle soon begins with Wendy going on the offensive against Sherria, the other young girl revealing that she has a similar Magic to Wendy. As the girls exchange blows with Sherria seeing to have the upper hand, those watching soon realize that Sherria's Magic is that of a Sky God Slayer. As the two continue to clash, Wendy gathers all of her Magic Power and unleashes the Secret Dragon Slayer Technique Shattering Light: Sky Drill, seeming to finally knock out Sherria. However, as Mato begins to declare Wendy the winner, Sherria suddenly gets to her feet with all of her wounds healed, revealing that she, unlike Wendy, can heal herself.

From the stands, Doranbolt watches the fight with a worried expression, though he is not as tense as Jellal, the blue-haired Mage through the crowd, trying to find the source of the malicious Magic Power, wondering if it is connected to Sherria. However, Doranbolt spots him, and, wondering what Mystogan could possibly be doing in Earth Land, pursues him.

On the field, Sherria offers to let Wendy surrender, but Wendy refuses, stating that she's fighting for her guild. Seeing that she won't back down, Sherria prepares her strongest attack: Sky God's Secret Arts Heavenly Gathering of Clouds. Just as it looks to hit, the attack suddenly veers off, just barely missing Wendy. It is then revealed that Wendy used her Magic to enhance Sherria's physical strength, causing her to over-attack and miss. Now on even terms, both girls get into a hand-to-hand fight, neither letting up. Eventually, the time runs out and the match ends in a tie, giving both teams five points.

As those in the stand compliment Wendy's strength, Sherria heals Wendy and offers her friendship, which Wendy accepts. With that, the third day of the games ends. Jellal realizes that Sherria isn't connected with Zeref as he still feels the evil Magic moving. He chases it through the crowd, managing to locate the person trying to leave the stadium. Before he can reach the person in question however, Doranbolt gets in his way, stopping him and demanding Jellal reveal who he is. If the situation wasn't bad enough, Lahar and his Rune Knights come up from behind, trapping Jellal in between two of the Magic Council members.

Though Jellal tries to quickly and politely excuse himself in order to pursue the mysterious Magic source, Doranbolt is impatient, and knocks his mask off, revealing 'Mystogan's' face and surprising the Magic Council members with his identity. Just as it seems like Jellal's identity is revealed, Yajima appears and tries to convince the Magic Council members that Jellal was actually his Edolas counterpart. Seeing an ex-Magic Council elder vouching for 'Mystogan', they let the Mage go, with Jellal claiming that if he see's the "real Jellal," he will tell them. However, as they walk away, Lahar pulls Doranbolt aside and voices his suspicion that 'Mystogan' is the real Jellal. As the fugitive walks out of the stadium, he finds that the source of the evil Magic has managed to get away, much to his annoyance. However, during Jellal's transaction with the Magic Council members, his face is seen by Kagura, who collapses at the sight of him. The other Team Mermaid Heel members, concerned for her health, start calling for a doctor. As Millianna also looks for a doctor, she too sees Jellal, and nearly attacks him in her rage. After claiming to be fine, Kagura gets up and walks away, all the while thinking how the target for her revenge was so close, Millianna wondering why Fairy Tail was hiding him and how Erza could allow it.

Elsewhere, Makarov and Laxus sit together as the Lightning Dragon Slayer inquires about the Lumen Histoire and how Ivan stated that it was 'Fairy Tail's darkness'. When Makarov seems reluctant to answer, Mavis comes forth and claims that it is the opposite. Asking Laxus to understand that it is a secret that only the Guild Master can know about, the young man says he won't ask anymore if it is not something suspicious. The former and current Guild Master then contemplate and conclude that Ivan must have learnt about it from Precht, Mavis beginning to cry over her poor successor choice.

Meanwhile, at Bar Sun, the rest of the Guild celebrates day 3's success. Wendy is slightly depressed that she was unable to win in her fight, but Carla, Panther Lily and Levy encourage her. Natsu then starts a game of wine barrel surfing, the rest of the guild joining in. In the meantime, at Crocus Gardens, Sting tells Lector that he believes he will be fighting Natsu the next day, expressing his enthusiasm. Elsewhere, Yukino apologizes for dropping in unannounced while saluting to an unseen sergeant.

As the party at Bar Sun winds down, Levy reveals that there is a water park nearby called Ryuzetsu Land, and invites everyone to go with her. Arriving shortly after, the group starts splitting up, with Natsu finding and riding a small train on water (and promptly falling sick) and the Exceeds along with Gajeel and Levy go to find the aquarium. Cana is revealed to have not brought her swimming clothes, and instead came in her lingerie, while the Take Over sisters feel sorry for Elfman who they left in the infirmary, not knowing that Elfman arrived at the park earlier with Evergreen, both hiding so as to avoid a misunderstanding. Juvia then invites Gray to go with her on the "Love Slider," and when he refuses, Lyon suddenly appearing to go in his stead. Sherria finds Wendy and they decide to play together, while Jenny appears and snatches Mirajane's top as revenge for the battle the day before. Lucy then notices Mavis in the pool, as Makarov and Laxus brought her there to cheer her up, while Erza see's Jellal, who claims to have followed the suspicious source of Magic to the park. The Fairy Tail members mingle with the members of the other guilds, generally having a good time until Flare reveals her presence to Lucy. As the Celestial Spirit Mage nervously backs away from the Raven Tail member, Flare states that since they only broke the games rules, not the law, that they were not detained. Flare then hesitantly apologized to Lucy, before walking away, while Lucy, in turn, smiles at her. Meanwhile, Ichiya and Natsu start running by the pool, with Ichiya slipping and in the process tripping Natsu, sending him flying; Jellal just manages to save Erza before Ichiya flies head-first into her. Elsewhere, Natsu crashes into Gray and Lyon, who are pushed down the "Love Slider" together, the two promptly starting to freeze the pool water, and anyone in it. In response to this, Natsu launches a Fire Dragon Slayer attack that destroys the park and knocks virtually everyone out. As Laxus grabs Natsu for punishment, Mavis and Makarov cry over the repair bills.

As Gildarts continues his journeys in faraway lands, while the rest of the guild participates in the Grand Magic Games, he stumbles on to a pretty young woman being attacked by strange humanoid monsters. Instantly enamored with her, he gallantly tries to save her and scares the creatures away, but also scares her off too. Shrugging this off and continuing his journey, he eventually reaches a small village which seems to be in bad shape. He then meets the girl he saved earlier and learns that a huge monster continuously terrorizes her village. Vowing to defeat the monster for the people, Gildarts heads off to its lair.

Finding the monster, the S-Class Mage fights and defeats it, bringing the beasts horn to the village as proof, the villagers then celebrate with Gildarts as thanks for his aid. His attention is then diverted to a Lacrima Vision, displaying the Grand Magic Games third-day event, just as Erza wins it. He then watches in pride as his daughter participates in the following event, and starts making a nuisance of himself as he excitedly boasts about her. After using Fairy Glitter to win the event, Gildarts starts running around in excitement and pride, making a fool of himself until he trips, accidentally using Crush and destroying the village. Horrified, the villagers unanimously kicked him out, but Gildarts just gets up and grins, setting off on his travels in full vigor.

Day 4 of the Grand Magic Games begins with the event Naval Battle, in which a participant of each team is to enter a large water sphere and try to push the other players out. With that being said, when two participants are left in the sphere, a five-minute timer will start, and whoever is knocked out within the time limit automatically gets last place. After Rabian is introduced as day 4's guest judge, the teams then send out their representatives. The game begins and Lucy starts off by summoning Aquarius. However, Juvia manages to counter Aquarius's attack with Water Cyclone. Using the confusion from the collision of the attack, Jenny manages to kick Rocker out of the sphere, eliminating Quatro Puppy. Aquarius then disappears on Lucy claiming that she had to get back to her date, giving Juvia the opportunity to propel the Celestial Spirit Mage out. However, Lucy manages to summon Virgo and Aries just in time to stop her from falling out of the sphere. Juvia then unleashes a powerful attack which expels all the remaining players from the sphere, except for Lucy and Minerva. Juvia then glances at Gray to see what he thought of the attack she named in his honor but is shocked when he appears appalled. She is then confused to suddenly find herself outside the sphere, due to Minerva's power. With only two remaining, the five-minute timer starts, and with that, Minerva attacks, first with a heat attack to Lucy's right, and then a weighted attack from above. Lucy tries to counter but finds her keys were no longer at her hips but in her opponent's hands. Over and over Minerva continues to attack Lucy, who refuses to give up. However, instead of letting Lucy fall from the ring, Minerva continuously brings her back to attack again and again. Eventually, the umpires call the event to an end, but by this stage, Lucy is already bleeding, burnt and barely conscious, Minerva holding the immobile Lucy by her throat like a trophy outside of the water sphere.

Natsu and Gray rush to Lucy's aid as Minerva carelessly drops her. They just barely manage to catch her before she hits the ground and a medical team is called out, though Wendy declares that she'll give her medical attention first, with Sherria and Jenny helping out. Natsu nearly goes to attack Minerva, but Sting, Rufus and Orga suddenly appear in between them, while Erza likewise holds Natsu and Gray back as both teams come to a tense standoff. Erza tells the Sabertooth members that she doesn't care if they're the strongest or the number one guild in Fiore, declaring that they've made a major mistake of intentionally making enemies of Fairy Tail.

Lucy is taken the medical ward where she is healed and patched up thanks to the efforts of Wendy, Sherria and Porlyusica. As Lucy sleeps with her keys by her heart, Makarov enters the room to deliver some news. Due to the disqualification of Team Raven Tail, the games committee can't pair up the fighters of the battle portions due to the odd number of teams, thus Fairy Tail must merge into one team for the rest of the competition. When asked about the points both teams received, it was decided that only Team A points would be used, which means Fairy Tail is in a tie for third place with Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale. Gray then says that with only the Tag Battle coming up, there seems to be little point, but Porlyusica explains that after a day's break, the last day will have a game where all five members can compete at once, so the new team needs to be chosen carefully.

After some time, the matchups for the tag battle are brought up with Blue Pegasus vs Quatro Puppy, Lamia Scale vs Mermaid Heel and Fairy Tail against Sabertooth. Fairy Tail reorganizes their team-mates and steps out onto the field for the battle portions, with the new members being Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza and Laxus. In contrast to their status of the first day's event where they were booed, the audience now fully supports the guild and cheer for the new Team Fairy Tail. Watching this in the balcony above, Arcadios and Darton realize that Lucy isn't on the team, Arcadios declaring he has a new plan for claiming her. Darton, however, starts having second thoughts.

After Arcadios leaves, Darton thinks to himself that once upon a time, the Grand Magic Games once went by another name. He goes over to a mural on the wall depicting a Dragon fighting a Mage and then a Mage fighting a Mage, before mentioning that the games were once called The Dragon King Festival, which was a banquet of Dragons, humans and demons.

The first tag battle starts with Team Blue Pegasus's Ichiya and the mysterious rabbit-costumed man up against Team Quatro Puppy's Bacchus and Rocker. As the battle starts, Ichiya tells the rabbit costumed person to reveal himself, much to everyone's anticipation. When the mask comes off, it is revealed to be the Exceed from Extalia and Ichiya's Edolas counterpart, Nichiya, stunning everybody. As the two Blue Pegasus participants start reminiscing about their first meeting, Bacchus charges forward, landing a devastating hit on Nichiya, and knocking him out. With that, the battle becomes 2 on 1, and, as Ichiya is knocked around by his opponents, he laments on how he dragged a weak person like Nichiya into this. With that, Ichiya 'dedicates' a Power Perfume to Nichiya, bulks up, and defeats Quatro Puppy in one hit. With Blue Pegasus's victory decided for the first battle, the next battle is between Team Lamia Scale's Lyon and Yuka and Team Mermaid Heel's Kagura and Millianna, both teams fighting their best, but neither coming out on top, the fight ending in a draw and 5 points each.

The second fight over, Chapati Lola excitedly announces the last tag battle to be between Team Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel and Team Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue Cheney. As the battle is about to start, Igneel observes, wanting to see if the pupils that Weisslogia and Skiadrum raised have really surpassed Dragons, or if it was just an empty dream; he comments that with the Dragon King Festival approaching, it will soon be time for them to take action. As the four Dragon Slayers stare each other down, Chapati announces the start of the third and final Tag Battle of the day.

The Tag Battle starts, with most of the Fairy Tail members supporting their own Dragon Slayers, while Jiemma is confident in Sabertooth's own victory. However as soon as the gong rings, Sting and Rogue find themselves face to face with Natsu and Gajeel respectively, the two Sabertooth Mages seemingly getting a real beating in the first few minutes of the match. Frosch, Lector, Chapati Lola and the audience are stunned to see Sabertooth's Dragon Slayers being pushed around so easily. When Natsu questions whether they really managed to defeat their Dragon parents with this level of power, Sting claims that they did and that they'll now show them the power to defeat Dragons. With that, Sting and Rogue activate White Drive and Shadow Drive respectively, and finally go on the offensive, the two managing to land a series of sharp blows and seemingly getting the upper hand before Natsu and Gajeel once again begin to step up and push them back. As Chapati and the audience watch with growing surprise and confusion as Rogue and Sting are once again starting to be overpowered, Chapati asks Yajima what he thinks is going on, to which the ex-Magic Council member states that the Twin Dragons are simply outmatched. As the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers struggle to get up, they then surprise their opponents (as well as Jellal and the Fairy Tail Guild Masters) by activating Dragon Force by themselves.

Sting then tells his tag partner to stand back, as he can defeat both the Fairy Tail Mages by himself, causing Gajeel to think they are being underestimated, though Natsu gets the feeling that Sting is strong. Sting then starts his onslaught, managing to attack both Natsu and Gajeel at the same time. After unleashing one of his most powerful attacks, Sting destroys the battlefield and sends the participants plummeting into a mine below ground. As they fall, the Lacrima-vision comes on for the audience, just in time to see Natsu managing to get footing on a piece of rubble to perform a Fire Dragon's Sword Horn on Sting, which Gajeel immediately follows up with a close ranged Iron Dragon's Roar. However, Sting easily stands back up after the Fairy Tail's Mages assault and hits them both with Holy Ray. Natsu stumbles but gets back up in time to block a punch from Sting. As the White Dragon continues his relentless assault on Salamander and Black Steel, the Fairy Tail Mages in the audience begins to feel worry at the one-sided fight against their Guild's own Dragon Slayers. Remembering a promise he made to Lector to surpass all those he faced, Sting knocks Natsu and Gajeel to the ground, the two not moving to get up. Seeing this, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth cancel their Dragon Force, believing they are the victors whilst Chapati questions if the battle will end like this. However, all are proven wrong when Natsu and Gajeel suddenly get back to their feet, revealing that they took Sting's attacks so as to study his habits, which the Sabertooth Mage doesn't seem to believe. As Natsu and Gajeel get into an argument over Sting's habits, the Fire Dragon Slayer pushes the Iron Dragon Slayer into an old mining cart, sending it rolling and declaring he can defeat Sting and Rogue alone. Natsu then invites the Twin Dragons to both attack him, as payback for underestimating him earlier, much to the Sabertooth Mages shock.

At this point, a dark-robed figure in the crowd starts to cry, and Crime Sorcière suddenly notice the suspicious Magic once more, with Jellal instantly pursuing it. In the catacombs below the arena, Sting is insulted by Natsu's taunt re-entering his Dragon Force to attack again, claiming to have killed Weisslogia with his power; Natsu responds saying that he will use his own power to fight for his friends, punching right back. Rogue then enters Dragon Force and attacks, the two not managing to get an edge, and eventually resorting to a Unison Raid. However, Natsu counters this with his own spell, the meeting of the two attacks causing a large explosion. As the dust clears, the Twin Dragons collapse, silently acknowledging Natsu's strength and Team Fairy Tail's win. Earning 10 points, Team Fairy Tail moves to first place in the Games. 

As Fairy Tail celebrates their victory, Chapati explains that tomorrow will be a break day, the sixth day of the Games beginning the day after, the event being a survival game involving all the team members. While the Exceed's of Sabertooth are upset with the day's outcomes, the members of Team Sabertooth seem to be excited, though Jiemma's rage is obvious, the audience around him running away in fear. As Natsu happily tells his opponents that he wishes to fight them again, Rogue thinks about how much he overestimated himself, especially if Gajeel is as strong as the Salamander. Meanwhile, the cart carrying Gajeel finally comes to a stop, the Iron Dragon Slayer promising to kill Natsu for what he did. As he looks around he is then shocked to stumble upon a Dragon's Graveyard under the Domus Flau.

With the day ending, Jellal closes in on the mysterious person, while at Mercurius, Yukino gazes at the stadium, and marvels at the fact that Natsu defeated her former team-mates. As she talks to a nearby guard about it, she reveals her willingness to participate in the Eclipse Plan, being under the impression that it is a plan to save the whole world. At the same time, Carla has another vision of Mercurius collapsing as well as the City of Crocus in ruins, and after denying that anything is wrong when Wendy asks, Team Shadow Gear then enters the infirmary to celebrate the victory and briefly wonders about Gajeel. As Levy narrates this, a scene is shown of a devastated battlefield, a destroyed city in ruin, and a heavily scarred Levy weeping as she writes down about how they lost to fate, and how the people she loves have died.

Jellal then finally corners the suspicious person, and after revealing his own identity, asks that the cloaked figure reveals theirs too. As the person turns, Jellal realizes that she is a woman, and when she shows herself, the independent Mage is shocked speechless.

Having found the source of the Magic and questioned the girl, Jellal returns to the rest of Crime Sorcière and informs them of what he has learnt, which seems to shock them, the blue Mage revealing his knowledge about the Eclipse Plan and the Dragon King Festival. Meanwhile, at Crocus Gardens, Sting and Rogue stand in front of Jiemma, and when asked about the "disgrace" they displayed, Rogue simply admits Natsu's strength exceeds their own, which enrages their guild master. Thinking that they are showing weakness, Jiemma angrily demands that they remove their guild marks, while at the same time knocking the younger Mages off their feet with a burst of Magic. However, Lector tries to support the Dragon Slayers, but when Jiemma fails to recognize who the cat is, the Exceed reveals his own guild mark. This infuriates the Guild master even further, causing him to vaporize Lector with a blast of Magic, much to the shock of the rest of the Guild. Rogue then protectively covers Frosch, thinking that Jiemma was going to attack his Exceed next, though the Master's attention was instead diverted to Sting, who started crying and yelling in grief. Just as Jiemma is about to scold the White Dragon further, Sting unleashes a devastating attack on the Master in his anger, piercing him straight through the chest, much to the entire guilds shock, except for Minerva, who actually seems pleased.

As Jiemma collapses, Minerva congratulates Sting, claiming him to be a candidate for the Guild Master of Sabertooth, having surpassed the previous one in power. Jiemma tries to speak, surprised about the coup d'état, but Minerva tells him to be quiet since according to his own logic, he has no right to speak. After explaining to Sting that he lacks (thanks to Jiemma's influence) the "power of feelings" that Natsu possesses, Minerva reveals that she managed to save Lector prior to the Exceed's annihilation, sending him away somewhere. Thrilled by this, Sting happily begs her to bring him back, to which she bluntly refuses, saying that she is the same as her father in the aspect that she wishes for Sabertooth to be Fiore's no. 1 guild. Minerva tells Sting that if he wants his friend back, they need to win day 5's event, to prove that Sabertooth is the strongest.

Elsewhere, under the Domus Flau, the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers and Exceeds, along with Gray and Lucy, are lead through the tunnels by Gajeel. He then shows them the Dragon Graveyard he found earlier, much to everyone's surprise. As they discuss what this could mean, they contemplate whether their own Dragon Slayers Dragons were amongst the corpses, though this was instantly disregarded, as the bones were far older than the 14 years that the Dragons disappeared in. Wendy then brings up the Sky Dragon Slayer move: Milky Way, which she learned from Porlyusica, a move that allows them to listen to the voices of the spirits of Dragons. Wendy decides to use the move to listen to the Dragons voices that slumber in this graveyard, to find out what happened, and also about their own Dragon mentors. In the meantime, somewhere else in Crocus, the mysterious girl with the suspicious Magic is found by a guard in an out of bounds area, and whilst running away drops her notepad. Picking it up, the man reads something about an "Eclipse Plan" and a "Dragon King Festival" that are taking place on July 7.

Wendy manages to use Milky Way and searches the graveyard for any Dragon spirits. She manages to find one named Zirconis, the Emerald Dragon, who agrees to explain the Dragon history to them. About 400 years ago, the Dragons were the dominant species of the world and considered humans to be nothing but fodder for them. However, one Dragon sympathized with the humans and wished to live in peace with them. He managed to convince a few fellow Dragons of his ideology, but many opposed the idea. These clashing opinions eventually lead to a civil war between the Dragons, reaching a stalemate until the Dragons pro-human side taught humans Dragon Slayer Magic so they could fight beside them.

The plan worked and the anti-human side was on the verge of defeat at least temporarily. The dragons seeing that they was at a disadvantage created their own dragon slayer that supported the side of none human-dragon coexistents being taught that all humans was evil and with how many dragons was killed only seemed to prove this fact to the other Dragon Slayer. This dragon slayer killed many humans and clashed with the other dragon slayers killing many of them. However, the humans soon also turned on the Dragons who were helping them. But the worst was yet to come when two particular individuals continued to kill Dragons and bathe in their blood, so much so that they became a Dragon themselves and used their powers to near kill all the Dragons and become the King and Queen of Dragons. These Dragons are revealed to be Acnologia and Holly, much to the shock of the group.

"Is there anything else you know about Holly?" asked Wendy.

"No unfortunately not," said Zirconis much to Wendy's disappointment.

After revealing that, Zirconis suddenly disappears. The group mull over the information given, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel especially worried if their Magic will make them into Dragons too. A voice, however, rebuffs this claim, explaining that Acnologia and Holly had help with their creation from Zeref and his book of spells. The group turns to the voice to find it belongs to Arcadios, who has arrived with Yukino. Arcadios finishes his explanation that killing Zeref will be the first step in stopping Acnologia and Holly, though Carla is shaken to realize that Arcadios is the knight from her vision and Wendy seems especially worried and uneasy.

Arcadios introduces himself and reveals Yukino's Sergeant rank to the group. He goes on to explain that they needed a Celestial Mage for their plan, hence why Yukino joined his team. Natsu demands him to explain himself, and Arcadios complies and leads them to the castle, Mercurius. As they make their way through he admits he was the one who attempted have Lucy kidnapped earlier and that the Games are merely used to collect Magic from the stadium every year. When the group rebuffs him for it, he mentions that his plan needs a large amount of Magic to work. Soon, the group comes across a large room holding a very ancient looking door. Arcadios explains the Eclipse Plan, in which the twelve gold keys of the Zodiac are needed and on the seventh of July, when the eclipse passes over, the door can unlock and allow the user to travel 400 years into the past. What they hope to achieve is to go back in time and stop Zeref before he gained immortality. With Zeref gone, Acnologia and Holly will cease to be as well. The group are astonished, the Dragon Slayers even more so when they realize that its execution date falls on the same day their Dragon mentors disappeared. Wendy continues to feel especially worried and uneasy about it.

However, just as Arcadios and Yukino ask for Lucy's assistance in the plan, the royal guard suddenly shows up and surround the group. The minister of defense, Darton, appears, leading them. Displeased that Arcadios told outsiders of the project, Darton reveals that he won't let him go through with the plan, as it's too dangerous to change history. He then has Yukino and Arcadios arrested for treason, ordering Lucy be taken in as well. Natsu instantly goes to protect her, but as soon as he tries to use his Magic the door saps it away and he instantly falls unconscious. The remaining Fairy Tail Mages are then thrown out of the castle. However, Darton quickly tells them the King has taken a liking to the group, and as such, if they manage to win the Grand Magic Games, they can gain audience with him and request Lucy's freedom.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter two of Fairy Tail: Polar Dragon Slayer. I do hope you like this chapter. The Grand Magic Games have begun and things are starting to become strange. Fairy Tail finally got some more information about Acnologia and Holly much to their surprise, worry, and uneasiness. Still though what exactly will happen as the story continues is anyone's guess at this point. Sorry if some of the chapters are a bit shorter then others and a lake of dialogue, but hopefully that will change in a few places as the story continues. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Polar Dragon Slayer.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own the additions to the story and my OC Holly as well as any other OC's.

 **Notes:**  In case you are confused by what is said. Holly was a Dragon Slayer that originally supported the anti-dragon-human coexistents while Acnologa supported the Dragon-human coexistence. They was both on opposite sides of the war between the humans and dragons, and then eventually the dragon slayer and dragon slayers.


	3. Battle of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Magic Games continues and Fairy Tail found some vital information as well. Lucy was arested and with everything they heard what will happen next? The only way we are going to figure anything out is if you continue to follow.

Natsu's group return to their fellow members and reveal what happened at the castle, but Wendy remained silent instead of speaking. The group mull over their options, knowing that fighting against the kingdom would be a bad move on their part, but not trusting that Lucy will be released if they win. Just as Natsu goes marching towards the castle to get Lucy, Makarov stops him, claiming they need to act wisely considering their enemy this time. Everyone then at that time noticed that Wendy has remained silent turned to look at her to see her worried face, but they understood.

Back at the castle and in the dungeon, Lucy and Yukino are put in the same cell. They talk, with Lucy mentioning her wariness on if the Eclipse Plan should be activated. Yukino explains her reasons for wanting to go through with it, stating that she lost her sister at a young age to Zeref's followers and hopes to change the past to get her back. Thinking this over, Lucy ponders if it is even possible to change the past.

The sixth day comes and Chapati announces the final event of the Games, the Grand Magic War Game. The teams are called out one by one, but when Fairy Tail steps out the crowd is shocked to see that Natsu isn't with the group, rather Juvia has taken his place. Makarov reveals that this was part of his plan: one portion of their team will battle in the tournament normally while another team will try to rescue Lucy. As everyone's focus is on the Games, no one will have their eyes on the castle. He silently wishes the rescue team luck as Natsu, Wendy, Mirajane and the Exceeds make their way to the castle.

The rescue team hear the Games beginning from afar and proceed to come up with a plan. Happy suggests wearing disguises, but Mirajane states that she has already come up with a plan of her own. As they go to put it together, Wendy wishes the tournament group good luck. Back at the Games, the rules of the final event, the Grand Magic Tournament, are laid out. The teams will go into the city and battle around it, gaining points for each downed member; five points if they manage to take down the leader of each team. The teams all meet in the city and discuss strategies, with Team Fairy Tail vowing to do their best, both to save Lucy and redeem their guild. Soon, the game is started, and the teams make their way through the city, save Team Fairy Tail, who oddly don't move from their starting spot, much to everyone's confusion, including their own members.

The game goes on with each member of Team Quatro Puppy taken down quite easily. Beth and Araña also get knocked out by the Trimens. Yuka and Toby are beaten by Kagura. Minerva orders her group to avoid fighting Jura and Kagura, hoping someone else will deal with them. Sabertooth retakes the lead, much to Makarov's panic, as his team still hasn't done anything. Mavis finally tells him that this is her plan, as she had been memorizing all of the opponents during the whole tournament and has formulated a strategy to help them, thus why they haven't moved yet. She then orders "Fairy Tail Star Strategy" to commence, and Team Fairy Tail finally go on the move.

Back at the castle, a guard brings in Natsu and Wendy tied up, telling another that they had tried to sneak in and save Lucy. They're ordered to be taken to the prison cell, but when out of sight, the guard is revealed to really be Mirajane, who had disguised herself to allow the group to sneak in. Meanwhile, another guard goes to the princess, Hisui E. Fiore, and tells her that its a good opportunity to commence the "Eclipse 2" Plan.

At the games, Team Fairy Tail go on the move, as guided by Mavis. Rufus, sensing this, fires a lightning attack at them, but, thanks to Mavis, the team manage to avoid it. Mavis then proceeds to move the team around the city to find opponents: Erza finds Jenny and quickly defeats her; Gajeel locates the Trimens and manages to knock out Ren and Eve; Hibiki manages to get out of his line of fire only to run into Gray, who freezes him, putting Fairy Tail back in the lead. As Mavis continues her strategy, Makarov remembers that she was known as the "Fairy Tactician" during her tenure as the guild leader. Ichiya, upon finding that the Trimens are defeated, vows to avenge them, only to get knocked out by Jura from behind, effectively knocking Team Blue Pegasus out of the game with all their members defeated. Elsewhere Sherria manages to beat Risley, putting Lamia Scale in a tie for first with Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. Seeing this and being questioned by the other members if she has a plan for Jura, Mavis admits she doesn't know how to deal with him yet.

Meanwhile at the castle, Natsu's group manage to find Lucy and Yukino's cell and melt the bars, freeing them. The group are set to leave but Lucy wishes to get her keys back. However, the floor in the hallway suddenly opens up, dropping the group in an underground area with an archway exit. A video of Hisui pops up, the Princess telling the group that they've fallen into "Abyss Palace," where criminals do not last long. She accuses the group of being thieves and tells them they can rot in the underground dungeon. The guards congratulate the Princess on protecting the castle with the King away, but Hisui doesn't seem happy about the success.

In the Games, Gray manages to locate Rufus in a library area. Rufus cockily claims he doesn't remember Gray and asks to refresh his memory. But Gray tells him not to bother as he's going to beat him there and now. As Gray and Rufus stare each other down, the other Fairy Tail guild-members ask Mavis if Gray can beat him. She states she doesn't know, but beating Rufus is vital to their plans. Gray begins his attack, seemingly being bested by Rufus' ability to mix Magic attacks he has memorized, but eventually countering this by performing his Ice Molding Magic so fast that Rufus' ability to memorize can't keep up. Returning to simply conjuring older attacks, Rufus tries to burn Gray by creating flames, though Gray comments that he has faced much hotter and stronger flames in the past, pushing through and finishing Rufus with Ice-Make: Ice Bringer. Rufus goes flying before he lands, knocked out and defeated, Gray's victory wowing the crowd as he earns them a point. The other members of Team Sabertooth see this, but seem unfazed, while Sting recollects what happened after he defeated Jiemma and why he needs to win.

Meanwhile, in the Abyss Palace, the Fairy Tail members and Yukino try to find a way out, with Carla managing to discover a narrow crevice path. They manage to squeeze their way through, but are met with the form of a badly beaten Arcadios on the floor. When they awaken him, he tells them to run away, as five mysterious figures appear out of nowhere and attack them one-by-one. Arcadios then reveals them to be an independent team of executors that supports the kingdom from the shadows, the Garou Knights. The ex-knight states that because of them, it is impossible to escape the Abyss Palace, while the apparent leader of the enemy claims to have orders to kill all of them.

Natsu laughs at the group for their appearance but Arcadios warns him that they have Magic to kill efficiently. Natsu isn't phased and prepares to battle them alongside Wendy, Panther Lily and Mirajane who order Lucy, Yukino, Happy and Carla to stay back. Two of the Knights, Cosmos and Kamika, attack first, with the group just barely managing to defend each other from the knights onslaught. Becoming excited, Kamika and Cosmos pick up the pace, unleashing even larger attacks and even paralyzing them. Wendy manages to save them and, in trying to destroy one of Cosmos' spells, Mirajane, Natsu and Panther Lily cause a huge explosion, crumbling the cavern walls and separating everyone in a landslide. Back upstairs, Princess Hisui overhears the knights talking about the Garou Knights engaging the group, prompting her to mention that her plans always seem to backfire as she prays for Arcadios' safety.

Back in Abyss Palace, Natsu, Wendy, Panther Lily and Mirajane find themselves against a member of the Garou Knights (Kama, Cosmos, Neppa, and Kamika respectively) and forced to engage in one on one combat. While Lucy, Yukino, Happy, Carla and Arcadios end up with each other, only to have to face the fisherman dressed knight, Uosuke. As Lucy and Yukino prepare to face him, Arcadios warns Uosuke always leaves only the bones of his victims.

Elsewhere, Natsu and Kama begin fight, with Kama aiming for Natsu's head. Natsu just barely manages to keep ahead of him. The others in the rescue team find themselves struggling too: Panther Lily's opponent uses acid which he can't seem to bypass. Kamika uses green paper which produces poison forcing Mirajane to hold her breath. And Wendy is forced to dodge bombs from Cosmo's plants before she switches to a sleeping agent that Wendy seems to succumb to.

Meanwhile with Lucy's group, Uosuke begins his attack and cracks the ground, creating lava underneath. Lucy and Yukino avoid falling in but are barely clinging to the rocks, dangling over the magma. Happy and Carla try to rescue them but Uosuke uses his gravity powers to hold them down. Arcadios, seeing this, rushes to their aid through the lava at the expense of himself and hoist the two girls back up. As he sinks, he tells the girls to find Hisui and decide for themselves if they should activate the Eclipse plan. Lucy tries to save him but he completely submerges.

However Horologium appears having saved Arcadios within his body, he's soon followed by Leo who explains he managed to come through the gate. He returns Lucy and Yukino's keys to them. Now armed, the group prepare to counter-attack Uosuke. Back with Natsu, he manages to the catch one of Kama's axes barehanded and crushes it, declaring he will send him flying now.

After checking to make sure Arcadios is alright, Yukino begins the counter-attack by summoning Pisces who reveal they can turn into human forms, as well as showing they are a mother/son duo. As they attack, Uosuke tries to stop them with his gravity powers only to be countered by Yukino summoning Libra who negates this allowing Pisces to get a hit in. Uosuke summons water around him to knock them back, turning them into fish which Yukino reveals is their weakness (an irony that Lucy can't help but notice). But with the water setting, Lucy quickly summons Aquarius to battle.

Meanwhile Panther Lily battles his opponent, who continues to throw more acid his way. However Panther Lily recalls all his training with Gajeel and uses his sword to slice through the acid much to his opponents shock. With Wendy, Cosmos believes her Magic worked. But Wendy revives having used her support Magic to negate the sleeping agent before summoning her wind to blow away the plants. Meanwhile Kamika sees that Mirajane is in pain from the poison. However Mirajane states that since she's alone, she doesn't have to worry about any bystanders and can go all out. Going into her Demon form and sucking in all the poison. And finally with Natsu whose easily beating Kama into submission.

Kama questions Natsu if he really plans to make the kingdom his enemy but Natsu counters they should've been prepared to have Fairy Tail as their enemy and that they'll go against the whole world if its to protect their family. All at once, the Rescue Teams deal the final blows to their opponents sending them flying through a wall and into each other, all save Kama are knocked out. The team soon regroup and celebrate as Kama is dumbfounded all of the executioners were defeated. Natsu then threatens Kama to tell him where the exit is or he'll execute him, to which Lucy comments on him being "evil."

Later, Natsu and the rest of the rescue team search for a way out. While discussing how Arcadios survived being the lava, Loke suggests that it was his jade amulet which protected him as it can act as a talisman. Lucy and Carla add that they need to meet the princess and decide for themselves if Eclipse is right or not. Suddenly, the door in front opens and Natsu faces a person wearing a hood and asks who they are.

Meanwhile, Princess Hisui is informed that the Garou Knights were defeated by Fairy Tail. Suddenly, Darton shows up and reveals he now knows Hisui was behind the Eclipse project and Arcadios took the fall for her. Hisui counters him, stating that the world should be changed and without it, the country will be destroyed as soon as the next day comes in.

Back at the Domus Flau, Fairy Tail takes the lead after Gray's victory over Rufus. As the team proceeds, Juvia is found by Sherria, just as Mavis predicted. Elsewhere, Erza heads to another area, expecting to fight Minerva but much to her surprise, encounters Kagura instead. While Mavis begins tearing up over her failed prediction, the two Mages fight. Suddenly, a wormhole opens between the two and Minerva materializes through it and attacks the two, wanting to join the battle. With that, the foremost female Mages in the tournament prepare for a three way battle.

As the women face off, the members of their respective guilds are confident in the victory of their guildmates. Analyzing their opponents, the three Mages rush into battle. Despite their attempts, none of them are able to over power the others. Catching her off guard, Erza kicks Kagura through a wall and takes herself along with her. Minerva attacks Kagura at point-blank range but fails to inflict significant damage as she returns to deliver a blow. Minerva activates her Magic and summons Yagdo Rigora to attack, creating a large explosion which engulfs the area and attracts the attention of other participants. However, Erza and Kagura remain, injured but steady. In response, Minerva resorts to bringing a captured Millianna to the battle as a change of strategy, angering the feline's friends.

Inside Mercurius, having heard Princess Hisui's explanation of her actions, Darton suggests stopping the Grand Magic Games. However, the princess claims that she's still got doubts about what she was told. Stating that the person she talked to knows the future, she explains that the result of the game will be "unbelievable." If this is the case, she resolves to open the Eclipse gate herself.

Meanwhile, in Abyss Palace, Natsu confronts the hooded person, who begins crying. As she asks for their strength, the others take note of her voice. Subsequently, the person takes off her hood, revealing herself to be Lucy from the future. While crying, the Lucy in front of the rescue team claims she came from the future, stating she used the Eclipse Machine to do so. Before the others can question her further, she collapses, worrying the group. Deciding that they can't leave her,the group decides to take her with them as they escape and send up a flare to inform everyone else in Fairy Tail that they have Lucy.

At the same time, Darton questions Hisui sending Lucy and Yukino to Abyss Palace. However, she reveals she already used their keys to unlock Eclipse and will use it if need be, depending on how the games end.

In the games, angered by her capture of Millianna, Kagura angrily tells Minerva to let her go. When Minerva refuses, Kagura charges forth to attack but before she is able to, Minerva switches places with Erza, who narrowly blocks the attack. Minerva tells the two to battle one another and that she will fight the one who is left, admitting that fighting both of them was a mistake. Erza addresses her as a coward, though Minerva counters that she merely made the move which was most beneficial for her. As Erza tells her to let Millianna go, she is headbutted by Kagura, who agrees to fight Erza, stating that she will beat both her and Minerva.

Meanwhile, Gajeel comes across Rogue while going through the city. At the same time, Laxus finds Orga, who introduces himself as the Lightning God Slayer. As the fights continue, Hisui and Darton watch on the Lacrima vision while, sitting alone, Sting comes up with a plan for victory.

On the cliffs overlooking the Domus Flau, Meredy and Ultear meet with Jellal. Revealing the information he obtained from the Lucy from the future. Meredy suggests evacuating the civilians in light of the impending danger, though Jellal claims there's something wrong with what he was told.

In the tournament, Erza clashes with Kagura. During battle, Erza uses her Heaven's Wheel Armor to battle while Kagura uses the various forms of her sword to counter and destroy. Despite requipping into various armors, Erza finds them ineffective as each one is destroyed by the Mermaid Hell Mage without inflicting any damage on her. As another armor is destroyed, Erza crashes to the ground below, much to the shock of her guildmates and everyone else, surprised that Erza is being overpowered.

While on the ground, Erza asks Kagura if her strength comes from her hatred towards Jellal, for which Kagura kicks her in the stomach. Erza tells her she doesn't care about why she hates him, but that she shouldn't drag Millianna into it. Kagura retorts that Millianna isn't being influenced and neither is she, causing Erza to ask what happened.

Revealing that Simon who died in the Tower of Heaven was her brother, Kagura reveals the history of her life with her brother and how he was kidnapped while she escaped, as well as how she met Millianna years later and found out what happened to him. Erza relents, tells Kagura that Millianna never saw Jellal kill Simon, and that though he did, his death was her own fault. Though she is not believed at first, Erza states it is the truth, causing an angry Kagura to draw her sword and cause the blood to spill. The draw creates a wave of destruction, however, Erza does not allow herself to die and uses her sword to block Kagura's attack. Claiming that she is alive thanks to Simon, Rob and her friends, she states she will not allow herself to be killed because of them.

Angry, Kagura moves in to attack. Erza defends herself, claiming that she won't lose and delivers a final strike, defeating Kagura. However, as a conscious Kagura attempts to get up, the ceiling above begins to crumble. Erza quickly pushes her out of the way but gets her leg trapped under the rubble as a result. When asked why, Erza states that she remembers Kagura, and that she was from Rosemary Village, just like her and Simon. Kagura recounts how, years ago, Erza saved her from getting caught by the followers of Zeref, bringing her to tears. Erza states Simon often talked about her and that she'd always hoped she was alright. Moved, Kagura lifts a piece of rubble off Erza's body but as she attempts to think about the battle's result, she is stabbed from behind by Minerva, who both earns points for her team and angers Erza with the gesture. Minerva taunts Erza, telling her she's next. Erza looks down at Kagura, who asks her to save Millianna. Upon hearing her name, Minerva brings the cat girl to the battle. As Erza checks up on her, she notices heavy wounds on her back, which Minerva states she inflicted in order to have fun while she waited, causing Erza to stare at her vengefully.

Meanwhile, Gajeel attacks Rogue, who is unable to land a blow. Gajeel tells the Sabertooth Mage that he should give up since, he couldn't defeat Natsu. In response, Rogue tells Gajeel that he isn't as powerful as Natsu. Elsewhere, Laxus and Orga clash. As they ready themselves again, Jura arrives, asking if he can join them. As the Wizard Saint approaches, Laxus calls him a monster.

At the same time, Juvia and Sherria continue their battle. As they fight, Lyon and Gray arrive. As the girls are surprised to see the two boys arrive, Lyon comments on Gray's beat-up appearance, though Gray retorts that they'll still take care of him. Juvia misunderstands Gray's words and asks when they'll go on their honeymoon. As Lyon stares jealously, stating that he needs to make Juvia realize, Sherria tells him he's the one who needs to realize.

Inside Mercurius, the rescue team, having gotten lost inside the massive castle, wonders about their next course of action. As a worried Lucy looks over her future counterpart, she suddenly wakes up and begins wondering where she is. Learning she's inside the castle, she recalls her memory which tells her that after escaping Abyss Palace, they get captured again since they came across the Eclipse Machine and couldn't use Magic, resulting in them being sent back to jail. Wendy asks her why she came to the past, to which she states that she did so to change the worst possible future, alarming the Mages. On her throne, Princess Hisui states she was told that a herd of 10,000 Dragons was coming. While Darton questions it, Hisui states that the results of the Grand Magic Games will guide her.

The rescue team wonders what could be behind the upcoming events while Natsu tries to pick up weapons to fight. Carla suddenly recalls her vision and realizes that, in it, Lucy was screaming rather than singing. Asking what happened to them in the future, Carla is met with silence, which the others interpret as meaning their death. The future Lucy explains that after the attack, she came back in time, but only to July 4, due to Eclipse being broken. She tells the group to use an underground passage to meet Jellal, who would be creating a strategy, apologizing for not having one. Arcadios recalls the princess telling him someone told her that Eclipse could be used against the Dragons in what would be known as Phase 2. As he wonders why she lied about not having a strategy, as well as the date she arrived, Natsu thanks her, promising to protect the future.

Away on rocky cliffs, Ultear comments that they don't know whether or not what Jellal heard was true, which Meredy asks if she means that the Lucy of the future lied. Reviewing what he was told, Jellal states that it doesn't sound right and that either what he was told was false or that the Lucy he spoke to was a fake.

In Crocus, a battered Rogue states he now understands why Gajeel joined Fairy Tail. Stating that it didn't make sense at first, he believes Gajeel stayed because of friendship, a concept which doesn't exist in Sabertooth. As Gajeel fights for his friends, Rogue states he can't win. In response, Gajeel asks Rogue whether or not Frosch is his friend, which he admits that he is, to Frosch's delight. Suddenly, Rogue hears a voice calling him weak. Turning around, Rogue realizes his shadow is talking to him, telling him to kill Gajeel and offering him the strength to do so.

While going through the underground path, the rescue team is confronted by the army. Natsu readies to fight, but the group notices that Yukino and Arcadios have disappeared. Rather than fight, Mirajane leaves to find Yukino while the rest fight the army.

In the games, Rogue hears the voice of his "shadow." As he starts screaming, Gajeel asks him to calm down. Suddenly, Rogue attacks and makes Gajeel realize he's not fighting Rogue but someone named "Shadow." Gajeel's attempts to fight back are fruitless as Mavis notes him to be up against an evil Magic she's never seen before. "Shadow" tells him that he's not as strong as Natsu but adds that even he can't stand up to him now.

Crime Sorciere senses the mysterious Magic and Ultear notes it to be coming from town. However, Jellal tells them if future Lucy is with Natsu, there is no need to worry. In the underground, the Mages battle the knights. As Natsu knocks down several of the knights, he is hit from behind by Magic. However, Natsu shrugs it off, saying that such Magic wouldn't hurt him.

Meanwhile, a near-defeated Gajeel is held choke-held. As he is being strangled, Frosch, feeling the need to do something, heads towards the city. "Shadow" then declares that Gajeel will disappear forever as shadows surround him. The grounded Gajeel starts feeding on the shadows and soon tells "Shadow" to get out Rogue's body, claiming that he's not Rogue, but his former sworn brother, Ryos. Stating that he will help "Shadow" remember to fear him, Gajeel enters Iron Shadow Dragon Mode.

Having activated his Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, "Shadow" notes that Gajeel now has two elemental types. Gajeel makes himself disappear by turning into a shadow before hitting "Shadow" from behind. "Shadow" takes on the form of a shadow as well but is grabbed by the shadow by Gajeel and tossed into the air. Gajeel unleashes his Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar, creating a devastating blast and defeats the Shadow Dragon Slayer. For his victory, Gajeel earns one point for Team Fairy Tail. "Shadow" leaves his Rogue's body as Frosch appears and asks Gajeel not to do anything else. Gajeel claims won't do anything else, resulting in Frosch going to his partner's side. Rogue wakes up and asks what happened to him, signifying that he doesn't remember being possessed.

Inside Mercurius, Natsu, Loke and Wendy continue to attack the guards. As Panther Lily moves in to attack, he is stopped by an acid attack from Neppa. The rest of the Garou Knights arrive as well, telling the Mages not to underestimate them. Kama arrives as well, stating he won't let them leave. Elsewhere in the castle, Arcadios dons a suit of white armor and heads to meet the princess, stating to himself that since the Lucy of the future wasn't lying, the princess was.

While Natsu and the rescue team try to make their way out of Mercurius and Arcadios, Hisui and Jellal wonder about the upcoming attack. In battle, Minerva uses her Magic to pick up and throw Erza around, smashing her into a nearby pillar and saying this will be Erza's public execution.

In their own battle, Lyon teams with Sherria while Gray does so with Juvia. Juvia provides water upward for Gray use. Sherria blocks for Lyon and demands that he attack Juvia, though he tells her to do so instead. Gray notices that their teamwork and tells Juvia they have a chance to win.

Elsewhere, Orga tells Jura he wants to see the Wizard Saint go all out. With Jura agreeing and Laxus watching, Orga fires his attack but is grabbed by the head and smashed into the ground, knocking him out of the battle, much to the surprise of the viewers, barring Lamia Scale. Turning to Laxus, Jura states that he has wanted to fight Laxus due to him being Makarov's grandson. However, the Fairy Tail Mage tells him that in their battle, there are no formalities as they are just two men. Laxus goes forth to attack but before he can touch Jura, he is hit on the back of the head and sent slamming into the ground. Jura tells Laxus that there is always someone stronger than oneself. Laxus replies that it's good to look down too, as those stronger people may be just at your feet and uppercuts Jura as he does.

Laxus' hit on Jura surprises the audience and makes Fairy Tail happy until Jura recovers and retaliates. Laxus too engages in battle and both Mages prove powerful and repeatedly land blows, with Makarov surprised by the strength Laxus shows. Jura admits his surprise as well, with Laxus tells him the battle is getting him fired up, to which Jura tells him they should continue. At the same time, the rescue team continues their battle against the Fiore army. Meanwhile, an injured Erza attempts to stand up despite Minerva telling her she can't. Erza retorts that she must due to her anger, resulting in Minerva attacking. Though she is damaged and the audience is surprised by Minerva's Magic, Erza sees through it and releases her second origin, allowing her to Requip into a new armor.

Meanwhile, Lyon and Sherria prepare to deal the final blow to Gray and Juvia. However, Gray is convinced that the two of them have poor teamwork and that they can still win, telling Juvia who agrees with him. As Mavis begins reveling in the youth, Laxus deals a powerful blow to Jura, knocking the wizard saint out of the competition and causing him to admit defeat. As a result, Laxus ends up earning Fairy Tail 5 points for the victory, much to their happiness. Soon after, Gray and Juvia combine their Magic to defeat Lyon and Sherria, the latter of whom simply stares in awe and does not listen to her teammate as Juvia and Gray cast their spells, defeating the two of them. With their victory, Juvia and Gray smile and hold hands, which Juvia refuses to stop doing.

Meanwhile, Minerva attacks Erza with a powerful blast but it has no effect on her due to her Nakagami Armor, which uses a large amount of Magic but allows the user to bend Magic to their will. Minerva is left frightened over Erza's power as Erza strikes her with the armor's spear, defeating her. With her defeat, Fairy Tail gains five points, giving them a total of 63 points. With victory near, the crowd chants for Fairy Tail. However it's also noted that Sabertooth still has Sting, who may be able to beat Fairy Tail and win. Sting sends out a signal to Fairy Tail and the battered members make their way to him. Sting demands they attack him all at once and Erza agrees to his challenge. Sting prepares to attack but as he's about to do so, he sees Fairy Tail show no hesitation in facing him. Freezing up, Sting is ultimately unable to go through with his attack and concedes, giving Fairy Tail the last point and victory in the Grand Magic Games, making them the #1 guild once again.

As the stadium celebrates, Erza asks Sting why he didn't attack to which he answers he can see the bond between them makes them strong and he feels he wouldn't be able to see Lector again if he had attacked. At that moment, Millianna suddenly arrives carrying Lector who is revealed to be alive and well. Sting races over and hugs his friend. Thus the games come to an end. At the castle Arcadios reaches the throne room but finds no one there, having just missed Hisui and Darton who make their way to the Eclipse door. Having seen that the future prediction is coming to pass, Hisui goes to activate the Eclipse 2 plan, the Eclipse Cannon.

As everyone congratulates and compliments Fairy Tail, Erza asks if they saw a signal from the Rescue Team but nobody has. Sting asks the group why Natsu didn't participate which Erza hesitates to answer. Gray looks towards the castle and prays for the safety of the team. Inside the castle, the group are still combating the guards and the Garou Knights, but are on the verge of being overwhelmed. Suddenly, the shadows of the corridor attack the guards and the Garou Knights and sweep them into the darkness, much to the Rescue Team's confusion. As this goes on, Jellal realizes that the Future Lucy had told him that she arrived on July 4 but really came July 3, a day earlier then the prediction and doesn't fit in with the time they had sensed the dark Magic within the stadium. The reason they had been sensing the dark Magic is because of the residue on her clothes she had used to go through the Eclipse., meaning there was another person they had been sensing.

Back in the castle, Arcadios finally catches up to Hisui and Darton. She tells him all the solders are up to speed and she is about to commence operations. Arcadios apologizes in advances for what he's about to do and give her his sword, citing if his doubt is unjustified against a royal, he will take his life. He then asks about who told her about the bad future, citing his meeting of the Future Lucy and her uncertainty not matching up to what Hisui had told him. However, Hisui reveals that it was not a girl who had told her of the predictions but a man. Back in the corridors, the rescue team hear someone coming toward them. Natsu calls out for the person to identify themselves and he does, revealing himself as Rogue Cheney, and claiming that he came from the future.

Surprised to see the man claiming to be Rogue from the future, the Mages question why he came back to the past. Elsewhere, Hisui tells Arcadios there can be multiple people from the future in the present, she claims she will protect the country while at the same time, Crime Sorcière heads to Mercurius. Meanwhile, Future Rogue explains that he came back in time to make sure they open the door, stating that Eclipse can be used to defeat the attacking Dragons. However, the Dragons are the rulers in his future and humanity is almost extinct because someone prevented Eclipse from being used, and he's therefore come back to kill that person. Believing that the door will be closed if the person lives, Future Rogue attacks Lucy, who he claims is the culprit. However, his attack is intercepted by Lucy's future counterpart, who takes the blow, much to everyone's surprise. Injured, she falls to the ground, claiming she'd have never done such a thing. As she dies, the future Lucy tells the others not to cry for her, but they say otherwise since she is still their Lucy. Saying she wished to travel with them, the Lucy of the future dies as her Fairy Tail comrades shed tears. However, still believing that Lucy will cause doom in the future, the Rogue of the future attacks again but before he can do so, he is sent flying by Natsu, who tells him he will protect the future.

As Future Rogue reels from the strike, Lucy is advised to escape by Loke, with Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Panther Lily accompanying her. Future Rogue tries to go after Lucy once more but is knocked back by Natsu, who vows that they'll protect the future their own way. Meanwhile, Mirajane manages to locate Yukino who sits depressed against a wall, feeling she'll be no use to the others as she brings misfortune to those around her. Mirajane disagrees and comforts her. Over at the Eclipse Door, Hisui commences the operation, having the city evacuated in the process. However the guards have yet to see any Dragons coming toward the city. Lucy's group (sans Leo who had to go back due to the Magic sapping door) come upon them and speak with the princess. Lucy reveals what Rogue told her to Hisui but states she wouldn't close it, leaving Lucy wondering why they're opening it early. Hisui states the door needs to charge and they wish to be ready. However, Hisui still doubts even this will be enough to stop the Dragons.

Near the city's central square, the King of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore, has gathered the guilds together and informs them of the coming danger, asking for their help. While shocked at the news and most still injured from the games, the guilds nonetheless agree to help him. With Crime Sorcière's sudden appearance, to Doranbolt and Lahar's shock, Jellal simply asks for a favor from them. Back to the fight, Natsu notes that Future Rogue smells of evil and questions if he truly did come back to save the future. Future Rogue simply smirks evilly while up top the Eclipse Door begins to open.

Midnight soon hits, welcoming the arrival of July 7, the Fated Day. The Guilds are kept separate, with each one covering a specific section of Crocus, and Fairy Tail keeping watch in the town square. Although several of Fairy Tail's Mages are healed, courtesy of Sherria and the King's soldiers, all are experiencing unease, as the Eclipse has begun. Deep underground, as the Eclipse Gate opens above, Natsu and Future Rogue continue to battle, with Future Rogue continuously declaring that he will kill Lucy. After sending Natsu flying with a powerful spell, Natsu, enraged, enters Lightning Fire Dragon Mode, and screams his unwillingness to let Future Rogue do as he wishes, before attacking him. Although much of the surrounding area is destroyed by the lightning, Future Rogue remains unharmed, and, expressing his delight at seeing Natsu's hidden power, blinds the Fire Dragon Slayer before he can attack again. As the light subsides, Future Rogue enters White Shadow Dragon Mode.

Before Natsu can react, Future Rogue rushes past him, and delivers a fatal slash to his side, before ultimately defeating Natsu with his White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk. Falling to the ground, helpless against Future Rogue's combined usage of light and shadows, Natsu weakly marvels at the light that Future Rogue is utilizing, and the Shadow Dragon Slayer gleefully explains that he killed the Sting of his time-period to attain such a power, though he notes that his present-self has yet to do such a thing for a very long time. When Natsu asks if Future Rogue was always as heartless as he is now, he replies that he was, but, before he can deliver the killing strike, Ultear and Meredy arrive, with Ultear attacking Future Rogue with her Flash Forward. The man from the future, however, turns into a shadow and flees the scene. As Ultear orders Meredy to prepare the first aid, she watches, in horror, as Natsu is slowly being devoured by shadows. Atop Mercurius, Wendy states that their future doesn't seem as bleak now that the Gates are opening, and adds that Future Lucy can rest in peace. Lucy, while agreeing at first, walks towards the Eclipse Gate, and rebuts her prior statement, saying, to Wendy's shock, that she must close the Eclipse Gate.

Lucy goes towards the Eclipse Gate and states that it needs to be closed. Hisui states that the Eclipse Gate is the only weapon the country has against the Dragons but Lucy states that there is no such thing as the "Eclipse Cannon," and that the entire device can only be a gate that accesses different points in time. As Lucy reveals that the Gate connects their spot in time to that of Fiore over 400 years ago, tremors are felt by everyone as a Dragon comes out of the Gate and roars, sending those nearby flying. The Dragon goes on to cause more destruction, causing those far away to wonder what is happening. As another Dragon comes out, Lucy asks how the Gate can be closed and is pointed to a pedestal near the Gate.

As she tries to get to the lever, Lucy is pushed back by the exuding Dragons power. Just as another Dragon emerges, Lucy manages to grab the handle, stating that she can use her Celestial Spirit powers to close the door. Wendy asks Lucy how she knew all this, to which Lucy states she had Crux analyze the Gate and was told it combined Celestial Spirit Magic with writings from the 'Book of Zeref' to work. Lucy says that, due to the lunar eclipse, the Magic has been corrupted and resulted in its current state. While Lucy is unable to seal the Gate, Hisui begins crying over her mistake and the doom it will cause to the country. While Lucy continues trying, below the castle, Natsu pulls himself out of the shadows and both he and Lucy declare that they will protect the future.

Despite her attempts, Lucy is unable to close the Eclipse Gate by herself. However, Yukino suddenly arrives alongside Mirajane and tells Lucy to take out her Golden Keys. As she does the same, Lucy follows suit and the two girls combine their Magic Power to summon all 12 zodiac spirits at once. Together, the spirits take flight and proceed to close the Eclipse Gate, despite more Dragons trying to get through. Working together, the 12 spirits successfully close the gate, much to everyone's relief. However, this relief is short-lived as Future Rogue arrives and proclaims that the number of Dragons present is enough for him, declaring to all that the era of Dragons is about to begin.

Future Rogue orders the Dragons to eliminate all the Mages in Crocus, commanding them by means of his Dragon Supremacy Magic which force the Dragons to obey him, including Zirconis. In Crocus, the Fairy Tail Mages are attacked by Atlas Flame as the other guilds attempt to take down other Dragons by using their superior numbers. Despite their attempts, the Mages are able to inflict little damage, making them doubt their chances of victory. Flying above the city, the Future Rogue joyfully tells the Dragons to show their wrath just as he spots Natsu Dragneel as he arrives at the scene.

Surprised that he's still alive, the Future Rogue moves in for the kill but Natsu evades his Dragon's attack and retaliates. As the two fight, Rogue attempts to tell Natsu that his efforts are futile as he's already won, causing Natsu to ask what his goal is. On the ground, Fairy Tail has a deal of trouble fighting their Dragon, with even Makarov's attacks not working as their opponent Atlas Flame claims that humans cannot defeat a Dragon. Elsewhere, Sabertooth has their own problems against their Dragon opponent. Sting and Rogue reveal that though they killed Dragons, Weisslogia asked to be killed to further Sting's strength while Rogue merely helped Skiadrum in suicide.

Sting notes that he didn't expect a Dragon to be so strong but Rogue states that despite this, he does wish to help their comrades. Meanwhile, the Future Rogue reveals that in the future, the ruling part didn't come from the gate; Acnologia and Holly rules the entire world with it split in half betwen them. Explaining that his Dragon Supremacy Magic didn't work on both of them and that only a Dragon could kill them, he reveals such is why he wanted the Eclipse Gate opened so he could overthrow Acnologia and Holly and become true Ruler of the Dragons. Natsu notes there to be seven Dragons in the vicinity and while Rogue claims them to be enough for him, Natsu attacks the one they're riding upon and shouts to all the Mages below. Stating that Dragon Slayer Magic can kill Dragons, Natsu exclaims that since they have seven Dragon Slayers to fight seven Dragons, they will be able to win. Future Rogue questions whether Natsu knows what he's talking about, as they only have 6 Dragon Slayers, though the Salamander claims he does. On the ground, Doranbolt returns from afar, heavily exhausted after having brought Cobra from prison to assist in the battle after having been forced to ask for his assistance.

Continuing their battle, Future Rogue states that the Mages' efforts are pointless, as humans are unable to defeat Dragons, but Natsu retorts that if he must stop being human to protect his comrades, then he will gladly do so. Future Rogue then calls for Motherglare to attack; it does so by producing eggs and sending them plummeting into the streets below. Upon hitting the ground, the eggs hatch into small Draconian entities. Upon seeing this, Laxus orders the Fairy Tail members to focus on the hatchlings while he and the Thunder God Tribe deal with the fiery Dragon. Meanwhile, Sting tells Rogue to go help another Dragon Slayer-less guild while he and Sabertooth fight the Dragon in front of them, citing that Natsu's words gave him the courage to protect his friends. Rogue then hurries off, stating that Sabertooth's era of dispassion has ended.

Seeing that Blue Pegasus is at a disadvantage as they don't have a Dragon Slayer in their guild, Ichiya attempts to attack the Dragon they are fighting with his perfume to no avail, as the Dragon doesn't have a nose. Cobra, however, arrives and strikes the Dragon from above, offering his assistance. Lahar and Doranbolt, watching from afar, worry what'll happen to their standing in the Magic Council because of their releasing of Cobra, but the two men resolve to think about such things later, as they must ensure that everyone has a future first. Back atop Motherglare, Natsu states that there is nothing they can't accomplish if they work together, but Future Rogue remains confident in his victory.

 

 

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter three of Fairy Tail: Polar Dragon Slayer. I do hope you like this chapter. Sorry if the chapter seems a little short. I was originally going to complete the events of the Grand Magic Game arc in this chapter, but due to how long it was getting I decided to change that. In this chapter the Grand Magic Games came to and end and the war between the dragons and humans began. Not much different then the original story. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Polar Dragon Slayer.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own my OC character Holly and any other OC characters in the future.

 

 


	4. Clash and the Spirit of Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war with the Dragons and the humans began, but what will happen during the fight. Will Fairy Tail and the others suceed in saving the world or will they perish along with it. The only way to find this out is to continue following me, but I will say this much it's going to be explosive.

Everyone then starts feeling an ominous presence in the air even the dragons and Rogue who is destracted as snow starts to fall all over in the area. Soon after, a loud cry of a Dragon reaches their ears, the cry of the Powder Blue Dragon of the Iceage, Holly. Rogue was the first that grinned at hearing it before ordering the Dragon's to attack to Wendy's horror and everyone's shock. The Dragon's except Atlas Flame took off towards Holly before attacking it as the area light up in explosions that crashed into the Dragon coving the area in smoke with Rogue claming he won to Wendy's horror and worry, but a moment later Holly's head came out of the smoke before grabbing the Dark Dragon by the throat. Then it fired a breath attack at the Dark Dragon a moment later, but to add more insult to enjury Holly did not stop there as she let go of the throat of the dragon and then smashed it with her claw a moment latter taking a chunk out of the dragon's body and making blood fly into the air. Holly then ripped the dragon to pieces slaughtering it completely before bathing in it's blood to Rogue's shock and horror. 

"No this can't be!" shouted Future Rogue in horror. "Immpossible! You should be dead!"

Future Rogue however was hit by Natsu a moment later in the face getting his attention and then he began to fight him again. Holly roared in the air a moment later before flying at great speed towards Scissor Runner and Levia who continued to try to attack her only for the attack to crash into her and her to come out of the smoke with her claws light up and tearing right through there body a moment later. She then turned around before she continued to attack them ripping them to pieces and bathing in their blood. Leaving only Four Dragon's remaining at the current moment which was Zirconis, Rock Dragon, Motherglare, and Atlas Flame. 

Back near the Gate, Zirconis who wasn't part of the attack for that attacked Holly taunts those in front of him, causing Wendy to ask him if he remembers her. Subsequently, Carla reminds her that they spoke with Zirconis' soul, and that this is the real Zirconis: the one from four hundred years ago. Carla then states that because of her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, Wendy is the only one who can defeat the Jade Dragon, just as Zirconis releases a large breath attack. However, rather than killing the soldiers caught in the blast, the attack simply strips the soldiers of their clothes, much to the embarrassment of everyone affected. Seeing the confused looks of those present, Zirconis explains that although he likes the taste of people, he detests the taste of their clothing, hence the need to remove them. However, Zirconis decides that even with clothes removed, he doesn't like the taste of men, and prefers women. As such, the Jade Dragon aims a small blast of his Magic at Lucy, which strips her of her clothes as well. Wendy, angered and offended, states that she will be the one to defeat Zirconis.

At that statement, Zirconis then challenges the Dragon Slayer if she can do so before he eats Lucy. Wendy then casts Arms and Vernier on Mirajane, before declaring that she will. Roaring at the girls confidence (which knocks everyone within range back), he then takes to the sky and taunts them. Just as he's about to eat Lucy, though he is cut down by Holly claw as it tears through him a moment later. Enraged the Dragon tosses Lucy aside as he prepares to confront Holly. Happy goes flying after Lucy in order to save her, but the naked girl ends up knocking Natsu off the Dragon he was fighting Rogue on, in the middle of their battle. Somehow falling into a bell, the duo end up rolling downhill, before stopping at a river bank. Natsu is quite shocked by Lucy's situation, and after Lucy whacks Natsu for groping her, they are joined by Happy. As the Exceed inquires about his battle, Natsu reluctantly admits that Future Rogue is much stronger than him. Lucy complains about the Dragons, mentioning Atlas Flame, Zirconis and the rock Dragon, which seems to give Natsu an epiphany in order to defeat them. 

Elsewhere, Erza has gotten separated from the rest of the guild while combating Motherglare's hatchlings, and regrets acting tough in front of her friends for the sake of appearances, despite her injuries. Just as she thinks it's her end, Jellal appears, saving Titania with his Heavenly Body Magic. He then offers Erza a hand up, and just as she accepts, they are seen by Millianna who immediately becomes enraged.

Back with Natsu, he and Happy fly off to put his plan in motion, leaving Lucy behind who spent too long changing into the new clothes that Virgo brought her. Pouting for being left behind, and at Natsu's 'ridiculous' plan, she then smiles at the Salamander's optimism. After being teased by Virgo, she then notices her future self's journal which has been tossed into the garbage.

Meanwhile, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe keep up their attempts to defeat Atlas Flame which was another dragon that wasn't sent to fight Holly, however, their attacks have no effect due to Atlas Flame's "flames from hell." When they exclaim that this Dragon is a bad match-up for Laxus, Natsu suddenly appears, being thrown down at Atlas Flame by Happy. After introducing himself, Natsu states that he will eat the Dragon, much to the surprise of Laxus and his bodyguards. They are then told to go to the castle and help Wendy and despite Laxus' initial doubts, they head out, leaving Atlas Flame in Natsu's hands. Annoyed, Atlas Flame attempts to make Natsu let him go, however, Natsu just keeps eating his flames. Suddenly, Atlas Flame is reminded of Igneel and asks Natsu about his relation to his dear friend, the Fire Dragon King. With a smile on his face, Natsu replies that Igneel is his dad.

Elsewhere, Future Rogue exclaims his joy at seeing the destruction caused by the Dragons, but is horrified at how many Holly killed. He states that Holly is being a thron in his side at the moment, but declears that he will be able to defeat Holly and Acnologia and become the True Dragon ruler. After saying that the "shadow" will now become "light," Natsu appears, telling him that they do not need such light as their light comes from within their hearts. Much to Future Rogue's surprise, he then witnesses Natsu riding Atlas Flame, with the latter crashing into Motherglare. Future Rogue questions Atlas Flame's betrayal, who simply states that Natsu is his dear friend's son, with the Fire Dragon Slayer telling Atlas Flame that he's counting on him.

Future Rogue asks Natsu what he did to counter his Magic, to which Natsu replies that he and the Dragon became friends. As Atlas circles around Motherglare, Motherglare fires its roar, which passes through Atlas Flame's body and destroys a large section of a nearby mountain. As the two Dragons claim the other is unable to harm them due to the composition of their body, Atlas tells Motherglare not to underestimate his hellfire, stating that Natsu ate them. Future Rogue is shocked as he hears this and Natsu jumps from Atlas Flame and attacks Motherglare with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. The explosive fight is seen from below by King Toma E. Fiore, who claims that nothing will ever be the same.

Elsewhere, Jellal and Erza are found by Millianna. Erza tells Millianna that she has forgiven Jellal for what he did, angering her as she asks if she's serious and recalls what he did. Suddenly, Ultear arrives and tells Millianna that she's the one she should hate, stating responsible for the events in Tower of Heaven as wells as Simon's death. As Ultear leaves, Jellal and Millianna talk about what is wrong in the world, but noting they must continue to live. After eavesdropping from around the corner, Kagura sheathes her sword. As she walks away, Ultear remembers wanting to kill Rogue as well as Natsu's opposition to the idea and falls to the ground, calling herself an evil person.

In the ruins of a bar, Meredy, while looking for Ultear, and Juvia are saved from Motherglare's minions by Gray as he gets both of them to the ground before they can be hit. Lyon tells them to focus in battle while Gray approaches Juvia, telling her that he has something to talk to her about. Thinking he is confessing, Juvia becomes flustered, though before he can speak he sees another minion approaching and as it fires at Juvia, Gray pushes her out of the way. Taking the blow, the Magic beam hits Gray through the heart. More of Motherglare's minions appear, firing multiple beams at Gray and piercing his body while Juvia, Lyon and Meredy watch in horror. As Gray falls to the ground, Juvia screams his name in anguish. Meanwhile, Ultear decides that she no longer has the right to live.

As the battles rage across Crocus, things seem to be going badly for the Mages, with not only Gray being killed, but Bacchus and Droy receiving fatal wounds, and Macao being pinned down by Motherglare's hatchlings. Elsewhere amongst the rubble, Ultear grieves over her sins, and is ashamed of herself despite Gray granting her a second chance in life. She then recalls when she was learning her Magic, the Arc of Time, and how she came upon a spell that reverses time, known as Last Ages. Back then, Hades advised her to never use the spell, since the cost of reversing the time of everyone in the world would be her life. In the present, in order to make up for all the evil she had committed in the past, she chooses to use the forbidden spell, hoping to at least reverse time to before the Eclipse Gate was opened.

Ultear casts the spell, causing her entire body to get horribly burnt in the process. After the spell's completion, with the last of her strength, she turns to look at a clock to find that she had only turned back time by one minute. As she falls, she wonders if that is really all her life is worth and laments at how she was unable to save a single life. In the new 'present', back at the ruins of Bar Sun, just as Gray saved Juvia from an attack from a hatchling, they, plus Meredy and Lyon, view a glimpse of the future in which Gray dies. At first confused, they are surprised as the events they just saw occur again right in front of them, though they managed to counter the attack this time. As people all over the world saw a minute into the future and puzzled over what happened before going on with their daily lives, the Mages in the life and death battles in Crocus were able to use that knowledge for a counterattack. Some, like Jet, Droy, Macao, Wakabe and Romeo, moved from their current location in order to avoid casualties, while others, like Bacchus and all the Dragon Slayers, used that knowledge to fight back.

As the battle continues, everyone questions the premonition they received, with Lily even questioning Carla if she was behind it, to which she denies. Arcadios and Yukino try to make Hisui leave, but the princess stubbornly refuses, stating that it was her responsibility to see through this mess to its end. Just then, Lucy Heartfilia comes running in with a possible solution. According to her future self's notebook, theoretically, if they were to destroy the gates, then future Rogue will be unable to travel to the past and effect the present, thus both he and the Dragons will be forced to return to their proper times. Despite this plan being their best chance of resolving this fiasco, Arcadios states that it is easier said than done. Regardless, the two Celestial Spirit Mages choose to attack it with everything they have. When their efforts don't even leave a scratch on the Gate, Arcadios goes on to explain that it is made of an extremely strong, Magic-resistant alloy known as Maginium, and will thus be extremely difficult to destroy.

Meanwhile in the skies above them, the battle of Natsu and Atlas Flame against future Rogue and Motherglare continues to rage. Natsu demands future Rogue to go back to his time, and when he is refused, Salamander asks what is to become of the present Rogue. The future version states that in time, the present version will become one with himself, infuriating Natsu who claims that the future Rogue is planning on stealing the present one's future. The White Shadow Dragon Slayer states that as long as Acnologia and Holly exists, there is no future, before hitting Natsu with a painful blow that almost knocks him off of Motherglare. As future Rogue chuckles above him, Natsu mentions Frosch, to which the Shadow Dragon Slayer claims the cat will die around a year from the present. Natsu and future Rogue continue to argue about hope and possible choices for the future as they battle, until the Fire Dragon Slayer ends the battle with a push from Atlas Flame. This last powerful attack who have sent both future Rogue and Motherglare colliding into the Eclipse Gate, but Holly blocked them a moment later blasting both Motherglare and Future Rogue with her breath attack that light up the area blinding everyone. When the light faded away they then found a good portion of Crocus destroyed and the ground covered in ice with Future Rogue and Motherglare laying on the ground bleeding badly. Holly then proceeded to stomp on Future Rogue a moment later driving him into the ground and killing him before tearing Motherglare apart and bathing in her blood afterwords.

The others completely shocked as they seen that. Holly then turns her attention to Zirconis who's previous injures a minute ago was completely healed before ramming into him sending him farther away from the Gate. The two continued to attack each other with Zirconis attacks proving to be usless and Holly ripped his throat out a moment later before tearing him apart and bathing in his blood afterwords. Holly then took off to the rock dragon before killing it a moment later and bathing in it's blood afterwords. With six of the Dragons killed Atlas Flame knew he was going to be next and threw Natsu off him as he turned to do battle with Holly. Natsu was caught by Happy a moment later who shouted at the dragon.

"Atlas Flame what you doing!" shouted Natsu.

"She won't stop until all dragons are eliminated," said Atlas Flame. "I have no choice, but to fight."

Lucy however called out to him a moment later as she heard that.

"Destroy the Gate!" shouted Lucy. "Destroy the Gate! If you destroy the Gate you will be sent back!"

Atlas Flame seems to accept this as he turned to the Gate and destroy it, with the Gate now destroyed the last standing Dragon started to disappear, incuding the the hatchlings. As Atlas Flame does so, he promises to never forget Natsu, while the Dragon Slayer in question thanks the Dragon out loud for all his help, before Atlas vanishes.

Elsewhere, future Lucy's body disappears, and as she awakens, she finds herself in a vast plain. She is then called from behind, and as she turns, Lucy sees all of her friends from Fairy Tail. Natsu then grabs her arm, telling her that they're going to continue their adventure, with future Lucy tearfully and happily complying. In the present, as future Lucy's notebook disappears, current Lucy begins to weep as well, and impulsively embraces Natsu from behind while thanking him when he questions if something is wrong.

Everyone still however remained on edge as Holly was still in the area and she roared in the sky a moment later. Soon they heard another loud cry of a Dragon, the cry of the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia which stricks fear into everyone. Before anyone could however making any orders or do anything Acnologia decend flying towards Holly who flew up in the air. The two dragons clashed again sending shock waves out destroy parts of the City. The two dragons continued to dance around in the air as they through attacks at each other. Everyone continued to watch as the two dragon continued to collid together. Wendy however spaced out as she continued to look at Holly and Acnologia fighting.

"dy... ndy... endy... WENDY!" shouted everyone in Fairy Tail.

"Huh?" questioned Wendy confused as she turned to look at everyone.

"You just spaced out child," said Carla. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Y-Yeah," stuttered Wendy unsure.

"You don't sound so sure about that," said Makarov worried.

"I don't know what it is, but for some reason I feel drawn to Holly," said Wendy making everyone nervous.

Carla at that moment had a quick premonition of a girl and then a grave, but couldn't make out much. Her eyes widen in shock as she gasped.

"No that can't be," said Carla.

Everyone turned to look at her before Makarov spoke up.

"What is it Carla?" asked Makarov.

"I thought I just seen..." said Carla before she had the premonition again and focused on the girl she was seeing. She then noticed that the girl's eyes was green instead of brown. Then she seen the a grave again, but couldn't make out what it said. After that came a picture of a mountain.

"What is it Carla?" asked Makarov. 

"I don't know how to explain it," said Carla confused. "I just seen a girl that looked like Wendy, but the girl's eyes was green, there was a grave, and a mountain."

Everyone in Fairy Tail looked confused as she said that.

"What does this mean?" asked Makarov confused while rubbing his head.

Carla started looking around the area at the mountains until her eyes landed on one of them and her eyes widen.

"What that is the mountain there," said Carla pointing at it.

Everyone turned to look at it as she said that including Wendy. Wendy felt drawn to the mountain though as she continued to look at it.

"dy... ndy... endy.... WENDY!" shouted everyone in Fairy Tail.

"Huh?" questioned Wendy confused before turning to everyone.

"Are you alright Child you spaced out again," said Carla.

Wendy didn't respond for a moment, but could feel as though something was calling out to her. Wendy spoke up a moment later.

"Enchant Ile Vernier!" shouted Wendy enchanting herself surprising everyone.

Wendy then took off through the ruin City of Crocus a moment later surpising everyone more.

"Wendy!" shouted everyone in Fairy Tail with Carla flying off after her.

After a long time of running exstremely fast Wendy found herself in a forest going through it. She has been running for awhile now and even though she was worried about the others she needed to figure out what was calling out to her. As Wendy continued through the forest she heard a voice a moment later.

"Wendy! Wendy! Where are you Wendy!" came Carla's voice.

Wendy turned around and was about to reply when Carla came out of the forest and seen her.

"There you are," said Carla. "Why you take off like that?"

"The mountain it's calling me," said Wendy. "I have the feeling something important is there. Please Carla help me."

"Of course," said Carla before grabbing Wendy and flying into the air.

Meanwhile the fight between Holly and Acnologia continued to rage on ravaging the City of Crocus and freezing parts of it in ice. No one bothered to evacuated the City, because it didn't matter if you did or not so they just continued to watch while helping others around the City and tending to any of the injured. Everyone silently hoping that Wendy will be alright and still trying to make sense of what they heard.

Carla and Wendy could still hear the fight in the distance as it raged on with light lighting up the sky from the collision of their attacks. Carla had been flying for a little way over the moutain, but was starting to tire out and they soon landed on the mountain a moment later.

"Sorry I'm a little tired," said Carla.

"That's alright," said Wendy. "Sorry for making you do so much."

"If it's important to you then I'll help you," said Carla.

Wendy smiled before speking up, "I'll carry you the rest of the way. Just get on my shoulders and hand hold on. I'll do the rest."

Carla did so and climbed up onto Wendy's shoulder holding on as Wendy began climbing the mountain one stone at a time getting a few scrapes as she did, but ignoring them as she continued climbing the mountain. Soon though they came to a platform on the mountain a moment later and Wendy stood up looking around. She then continued walking forwards a little while until she came to a large mountian clearing in the area. The clearing wasn't very large, but it looked to be big enough for a village though. Wendy and Carla continued forwards passing through the clearing and continuing forwards until they came to a rocky cliff area that overlooked the City of Crocus. Wendy can see the fight in the City from the dragon's, but ignored it as she looked at the gravestone in front of her. Wendy let Carla down before she walked closer to it after that with Carla and began to read it.

"Sarah a loving and adorable friend. May you rest in peace," said Wendy.

"What does this mean?" asked Carla.

"I don't know," said Wendy shaking her hand.

The two continued to look at the gravestone when all of a sudden it started glowing golden making them both gasp in surprise as they seen that. Wendy then felt drawn to the gravestone as she reached out and touched it. A moment later a girl that looked similar to Wendy with green eyes appeared making Wendy and Carla gasp as they look at her.

"It's her," said Carla. "The one I seen."

"Your Sarah," said Wendy. "Please do you know anything about Holly."

"I do and I'll tell you the history of Holly, but first what do you know about her," said Sarah.

Wendy and Carla started telling her what they knew and heard. After they was done they looked back at Sarah waiting.

"For the most part that is correct," said Sarah as a tear appeared in Wendy's eyes heart broken as she heard that, "but there is more to the story then just that."

Wendy whipped her eyes before looking back at Sarah curiously.

"Holly and Acnologia clash ravaged the land to a stalemate with neither side able to defeat the other. After one stalemate the two went their seperate ways. Holly continued to kill any and all humans she came across. One day Holly stumbled upon my village and proceeded to kill everyone there. I was the last one left alive, but Holly then went to attack me as well. Sensing my life was about to end I bowed waiting for the end, but that single act stopped Holly in her tracks. After that I porceeded to try to teach Holly how precious life was, but due to how she was raised Holly had a hard time trying to understand it. One day a gang of Dragons came towards the village and me having precognition knew they was coming."

"What you had precognition?" asked Carla shocked.

"I did," said Sarah. "Knowing that they was coming I turned to Holly and pleaded with her to kill me so that I can die gracefully. Holly did so and after my death the gang of Dragon's decended. Holly proceeded to kill every one of them to protect my body and then bathed in their blood. After that she then burried me and realized just how she felt about me as she cried."

"She loved you," said Wendy surprised as Carla gasped in shock at hearing that.

"Indead," said Sarah, "but she didn't realize that until then. She vowed on that day that she will kill every dragon she comes across and never love anyone again. Holly stopped killing the humans and started killing the dragons, but she never accociated herself with humans or loved them after that day. Holly then continued to clash with Acnologia from time to time to a stand still. Their fights ravenging the land as they did. You know the rest of the story."

Wendy and Carla then seen the spirit of Sarah fade away a moment later after that. Wendy then continued to look at the gravestone for a moment before she spoke up.

"Don't worry Sarah," said Wendy. "I promise I'll show Holly that she can love again."

"How sad," said Carla.

"Indead," said Wendy turning to her. "Let's go Carla."

"Yes," said Carla nodding her head.

Meanwhile a little earlier back in Crocus Fairy Tail as well as the rest of the guilds and the Magic Council continued to watch as the two Dragons continued to clash and dance around in the air with neither side gaining the advantage over the other. Soon though Mavis turned and looked at the mountain before seeing a bright golden light shinning like a star. 

"What is that?" questioned Mavis.

Everyone turned to her before turning to look in the direction she was looking to see the golden shinning light as well, but a moment later a clash from the dragons made them all turn back to the two dragons. The fight continued to rage on with neither side giving up as they flew all around the area throwing attacks at each other. The two dragons clashed again before they both crashed into Mercurius a moment later destroying most of it and then started attacking each other again after that freezing parts of the ground and destroying a lot of the City. The two dragons then flew into the air a moment later before dancing around in the air throwing attacks at each other and making each other crash into the City ground destroying more of it as it continued. The fight continued between Holly and Acnologia until both sides was exhausted from the fight and landed in the ruin City of Crocus they both continued to stare each other down. Acnologia roared before flying into the air and disappearing once again, but Holly remained in the area. Holly then roared into the air as well. Just then Mavis noticed Wendy flying towards them with Carla and spoke up.

"There is Wendy," said Mavis.

Everyone turned to see Wendy flying towards them and waited for her to get to them so they could question her, but a moment later they was shocked as Wendy flew past them heading for Holly. Everyone started panicking as they seen that and started shouting at her.

"Wendy what are you doing!" shouted Makarov as well as everyone else running after her.

Wendy however didn't reply as Holly flew into the air prepared to take off. Wendy and Carla went after her before Carla dropped Wendy in the air on top of Holly to their shock, surprise, and horror. Wendy grabbed a hold of Holly before speaking up.

"Holly!" shouted Wendy.

Holly however didn't reply as she fell out of the sky and started thrashing around the area crashing into more buildings trying to shake Wendy off her. Makarov and the others seeing this was broken out of their shock before shouting at Wendy.

"Wendy stop this at once!" shouted Makarov. "It's to dangerous!"

"No I can't!" shouted Wendy surprising all of them and shocking them. "I made a promise!"

Everyone in Fairy Tail was confused by that not knowing what she meant as well as surprised and shocked. Wendy continued to hold on tight as Holly continued to thrash around trying to get Wendy off her.

"Wendy is acting weird," said Happy with everyone else agreeing.

Wendy wasn't usually disobedant or reckless like this at all.

"Wendy what are you thinking!" shouted Makarov. "Get off of there!"

Wendy however ingored him as she continued to be thrown around while hanging on tightly to Holly. She spoke up a moment later after that.

"Holly please listen!" shouted Wendy.

Holly however continued to ignore her and thrash around trying to get Wendy off of her. Everyone in Fairy Tail noticed that she completely ignored them. Carla in the mean time continued to fly in the air around Holly being careful as to not get attacked. 

"Holly I know how you feel!" shouted Wendy.

Holly froze a moment later surprising everyone in Crocus as she does and making Wendy relieved. Wendy then let her grip go of the dragon before getting up, but a moment after that Holly started thrashing around again and thrown Wendy off her as she crashed into the ground. Carla flew after her in an attempt to catch her, but never made it in time as Wendy hit the ground painfully. Everyone in Fairy Tail moved in before getting in front of Wendy and a moment later the other guilds as well as the magic council joined them. Holly turned around before roaring sending everyone flying backwards and destroying a good portion of the area. Everone however was saved from the attacks by others while Carla saved Wendy and Happy saved Natsu. Everyone got back up before they started to charge towards Holly and began to attack her, but Wendy got back up and seeing that shouted at them.

"STOP IT! STOP ATTACKING HER!" shouted Wendy with tears in her eyes surprising and shocking everyone as they looked at her with wide eyes and open mouths.

"W-W-Wendy?" questioned Lucy.

Wendy ignored her as she walked forwards whipping the tears in her eyes then looked at Holly while everyone was looking confused as to what was going on including Mavis.

"Holly I know how you feel!" shouted Wendy.

"W-W-What?" questioned Holly seemingly surprised as she looked at Wendy. "No No No It can be! Stop playing tricks on me! Sarah is dead and it's my fault!"

"Sarah?" questioned everyone in Fairy Tail confused looking at one another, but they wasn't the only ones confused.

"I'm sorry I'm not Sarah," said Wendy. "My name is Wendy, but it's not your fault Holly. Sarah didn't want to die disgracefully."

"Doesn't matter!" shouted Holly. "I killed her with my own hands! Her blood is on my hands!"

"I know how you feel and what you're going through," said Wendy.

"Liar!" shouted Holly before she flew into the air and started preparing a breath attack.

As Holly prepared a breath Wendy continued to look at Holly before she put her arms straight out without doing anything. Everyone started to panick as they seen that and started to run towards Wendy, but she spoke up a moment later.

"DO NOT INTERFERE!" shouted Wendy shocking, surprising, and making everyone horrified.

"Wendy stop this at once!" shouted Makarov. 

Wendy however ignored him as she looked up at Holly who was still preparing a breath attack. Then all of a sudden Wendy started glowing golden shocking, surprising, and confusing everyone as she does. Mavis however noticed the change in Wendy.

"W-W-What is going on?" questioned Makarov confused.

"Wendy changed," said Mavis.

"What?" questioned everyone looking at her confused.

"There's something different about Wendy," said Mavis.

Everyone looked back at Wendy who was glowing golden and her outfit changed to a different outfit. Wendy continued to look at Holly, but instead of the brown eyes she had green eyes. Holly noticed this and her breath attack went out as she looked at Wendy. Wendy spoke up, but it wasn't Wendy's voice that came out.

"Holly," said Wendy.

Carla noticed the change of voice as she floated nearby the others and spoke up a moment later.

"That's Sarah's voice," said Carla.

Mavis looked at Carla along with the others before Mavis looked back at Wendy and realized what was going on.

"She's speaking through Wendy," said Mavis.

"Sarah," said Holly.

"Yes," said Sarah nodding her head surprising everyone. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you and make you feel this way. I love you too, but it's time for you to move on."

"No I can't," said Holly. "I killed too many people. There is no redemption for me."

"There is always redemption for anyone no matter who they are or what they done," said Sarah surprising many with her wise words. "People learn to forgive. You can start by loving this girl that loves you so much that she is willing to give her life up. She has a good heart and even though she knows your history she forgives you and loves you just as much as I do. You can move on now." 

Fairy Tail gasped as they heard what she said surprised to here that Sarah and Holly loved each other, but what surprised them more was the fact that Wendy loved Holly just the same. Holly continued to look at Sarah after she said that, but she knew that Sarah was right as she was very wise and intelligent for a girl. Sarah's spirit left Wendy's body a moment later and flew into the air as Wendy went back to normal. Wendy looked confused for a moment as she looked at Holly who was looking up in the sky. She then followed her and looked up in the air to see the spirit of Sarah.

"Remember what I taught you Holly," said Sarah. "Wendy I leave Holly in your hands now."

"I won't fail you and I will do my best," said Wendy.

"That is all I ask for," said Sarah.

Wendy smiled a moment later as she heard that. Sarah spoke up a moment later though.

"My fellow humans I appologize for all the trouble that Holly and I caused you," said Sarah. "Please accept this gift for everything that you have done."

Sarah gave of a blinding flash of golden light a moment later that blinded everyone and covered the whole City of Crocus. When the light died down and everyone can see again they looked around only to gasp as the City of Crocus was completely restored back to it's former glory instead of being ruins. Hisue had tears in her eyes as well as the King. Everyone looked back up into the air a moment later at Sarah as she started fading into small golden balls of light a moment later that danced around in the air. Everyone hear Sarah voice one last time.

"Goodbye my love ones and fellow humans and may your futures shine brightly," said Sarah.

The golden light started to accend into the sky a moment later getting smaller and smaller away. Holly raised her head in the air before giving a loud cry, but it was a cry to damage anything more then it was a cry of sadness.

"May you now rest in peace Sarah," said Wendy before walking over to Holly and hugging her leg.

Everyone gave there own fairwell speach as well saying goodbye and thank you. After the lights vanished Holly then looked down at Wendy who stepped back and looked up at her with a smile on her face. Holly then shifted a moment later surprising everyone as she returned to a human a moment later. Holly was a short girl at only four feet tall with long powder blue hair that went down to her ankles and grey eyes. She wore a silver and black wolf fur dress that came down to the top of her thighs and she was barefoot. Fairy Tail sensing the danger was over ran over towards Wendy and Holly a moment later after that before smiling. They then introduced themselve doing their usual weird antics they always do which made Holly giggle as she seen it.

As the threats disappeared, almost all of the Mages rejoice, having won the battle. The exception being Mavis and the Dragon Slayers, having realized that none of them actually managed to beat their Dragon opponent and only Holly has.

After the Twin Dragons lament about this, knowing that none of the Dragons were close to Acnologia and Holly in strength, they choose to celebrate instead, having successfully protected their comrades. 

Several days later, the Mages who assisted in the battle against the Dragons as well as Holly are invited to a celebration in the Royal Palace. Lucy, Mirajane, Lisanna and Yukino arrive and are greeted by their friends and notice that all the Mages from other guilds who entered the Grand Magic Games are present as well. During the festivities, Hisui recognizes Lucy as the daughter of her friend Jude Heartfilia's daughter and apologizes for the way she treated her, for which Lucy forgives her while. Looking around, Hisui notices Natsu is missing. Meanwhile, Gray is confronted by Juvia but tells her point-blank that he will start saying "No" to that which he doesn't like, but this simply entices Juvia even more. Elsewhere, Sherria and Wendy are seen by Mavis while eating as Holly stand nearby smiling. While numerous women hang off Laxus, he and the Thunder God Tribe notice Natsu's absence. On the floor, Erza approaches Kagura and asks if they could be friends but Kagura states Erza is more of an elder sister to her and is pulled in for a hug. Seeing Millianna's depressed face, Erza gives her Happy and subsequently Carla and Panther Lily when Happy alone is not enough.

Meanwhile, Sting and Lector greet Gajeel and ask for Natsu, to which Gajeel replies that Natsu isn't here. Gajeel asks Rogue about his future counterpart, to which Rogue replies that he won't become him. As Sting's attitude angers Gajeel, other Sabertooth members note that Sting has lightened up as of late. As they drink, Sting notices Yukino and is surprised to see her. Sting tells her that he plans on rebuilding Sabertooth as a guild that values their comrades and asks Yukino to rejoin Sabertooth. However, a drunk Kagura tells him Yukino will be joining Mermaid Heel, starting a fight between the two. Before long, Fairy Tail and the other guilds present declare their interest in Yukino and demand that she join their guild, inciting an inter-guild brawl which overjoys Yukino to tears. The quarrel is then put to a halt once Arcadios tells the Mages that the King is coming to greet them. Hearing this, everyone keeps silent but is shocked as the one to greet them is not the king, but Natsu, having stolen the King's crown, who declares that he is the new King. As everyone is surprised by this turn, Natsu's friends simply look on in amusement.

"As of today I am your King. Now do as I say," said Natsu laughing, but a moment later Holly flew at him and took the crown off his head. "Hey give that back!"

"No it's not yours," said Holly before hitting Natsu sending him flying into the air crashing through Mercurius a moment later.

"Your the King alright," said Holly as she handed Toma the crown back. "The King of idiots."

As everyone is ammused by this turn, Natsu's friends simply look on in disapointment or worry with the exception of Wendy who giggled much to Fairy Tail's surprise and shock.

"Oh uhhhh," said Holly nervously. "Sorry about that."

"No worries it can be repeared and thank you," said Toma.

"Your welcome," said Holly going back to her place a moment later and as she got there Wendy kissed her.

"Aweeee how cute," said everyone as they seen that making Wendy push back and blush a moment later to Holly's amusment. 

Some time later, Jellal and Meredy search for Ultear but have no luck finding her. Suddenly, the two come across Doranbolt. Taking them elsewhere, Doranbolt reveals that he used his Magic to wipe the memories of the Council members and replace them with fake ones about what happened on the night of the seventh of July. When Jellal asks why, Doranbolt states that the royal family was using Magic from the book of Zeref, which would negatively impact the country. As Meredy and Jellal discuss their search for Ultear, Doranbolt decides to leave but first answers Jellal's question about Cobra, stating that came back after the battle ended and allowed himself to be arrested. While this happened, Cobra stated that the gates of the netherworld were about to be opened.

Jellal thinks about what Cobra said and thinks of the Dark Guild Tartaros, a third of the Balam Alliance. Suddenly, the two are approached by an old woman, who knows them by name and states that she was asked to give them a letter. Reading it, the two discover that it was from Ultear, who states that she failed to properly use her spell and as a result barely has any time left in her life, thus deciding to bid them farewell. Nearby, Team Natsu after finding Natsu, Wendy, Holly, and Carla travel back to Magnolia. As they talk, their carriage passes by the old lady, who looks to the sky. Gray spots the old woman and, feeling a sense of recognition, leaps from the vehicle and runs towards her. Thinking about what happened to him, Gray starts crying, realizing that the old woman is Ultear and laments that both mother and daughter had to sacrifice their lives for him. He cries at the same time as Meredy and Jellal from afar.

Upon their return to Magnolia Town, the Fairy Tail Guild Mages are greeted by the citizens, who gather in the streets for a celebration of their victory. The Mages are astounded to see this, surprised that everyone was there. Juvia notices Gray's sad face and asks what is wrong, though he brushes off the issue. As they shout out to her, Lucy notices her landlady and the boat driver, the latter of whom tells her she needs to pay rent. Erza is fawned over by many admirers of her feats, who argue over what her best performance was. Meanwhile, Natsu opens his bag to show everyone the victory trophy Fairy Tail won. Suddenly, the mayor of the town calls the Mages over to his location. The Mages are shocked as they are presented with their guild building completely restored. When told that the entire town pitched in to help, a joyful Makarov professes his love for the town.

From the top of nearby buildings, the small black creature who traveled with Obra watches the goings-on before jumping down and scampering away into the forest, where he jumps upon the shoulder of Zeref. Mavis arrives shortly after and greets the Dark Mage. Zeref tells Mavis that though he cannot see or hear her, he knows she is there. Talking about the atrocities he's seen in his life, Zeref states that what humans are doing is not truly living and that "humans" are already dead. He tells her that if the world rejects him, he will annihilate it and kill everyone. Mavis in turn tells Zeref that Fairy Tail will stop him and annihilate him instead as the two Mages stare at one another. Zeref notes to himself that the battle between Natsu and himself is fast approaching.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter four of Fairy Tail: Polar Dragon Slayer. I hope you like this chapter. The conclusion of the war between the humans and the Dragons has ended. This shinned a little bit more background on my OC Holly as some of her background was unknown to most. I am pretty satisfied with this chapter, but if it seems to short to you then I appologize. I originally was going to put this in chapter three, but due to how long it was getting I decided not to and make it a chapter later then usual. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chaptr of Fairy Tail: Polar Dragon Slayer.

 **Disclaimer:** I do now own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own the additions to the story as well as my OC Holly and any other OC's I make in the Future.

 **Holly's History:** Born over 400 years ago, Holly was one of the first Dragon Slayers to come into being, entering the Dragon King Festival on the side not supporting human-dragon coexistence, being that she was taught that all humans was evil. Holly, however, became corrupted by her power and disregarded the cause their comrades fought for, killing every Dragon she could, and bathing in their blood. After running into Sarah Holly was then taught how precious life was, but didn't quite understand it completely. When a gang of Dragons was on there way Sarah pleaded with Holly to kill her claiming that she dosen't want to be killed disgracefully. Holly did so with the dragons appearing a moment later. Holly killed all of them protecting the body of Sarah. She then burried her body after that, but finally reallized that she loved the girl. She promised after that that she'll never love anyone again and that she'll slay every Dragon she could. Due to the overuse of her Magic, Holly's physique eventually turned into that of a Dragon's, and she proclaimed herself to be the Dragon Queen. This event was forever etched into history as the Dragon King Festival.

For many years, Holly roamed Earth Land and clashed with Acnologia to a stand still, reputed as a fearsome Dragon, and was credited with the single-handed destruction of an entire country.


	5. New Member, Rape, and New Master (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War between the Dragons and Humans is now over and Holly's pain has been put to rest thanks to Sarah's spirit, but now what will happen. What new adventures will Fairy Tail go one next? What new secrets will Fairy Tail find out along the way? Well the only way we are going to know that is if you follow me as the story continues.

It was the day after returning back to Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail returned to normal. Well as normal as Fairy Tail gets anyways with only a few minor changes along the way. Natsu and Gray was butting heads calling each other names. Happy was cheering on Natsu as he faught with Gray. Lucy was at the bar counter drinking a strawberry milkshake while talking to Mira who was tending to the bar. Erza was eating a strawberry cheese cake at a table ignoring Natsu and Gray. Juvia was stalking Gray while he faught with Natsu. Elfman was shouting things about man or manly. Levy was reading a book at a table next to Gajeel, Panther Lily, Jet, and Droy. Laxus was sitting at a table next to Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen. Cana was drinking heavily at her table. Wendy was sitting at her own table with Carla and Holly. Master Makarov was sitting at the bar counter drinking a drink. He turned around and looked over at Wendy's table before speaking up.

"Holly," said Makarov getting everyone's attention and making everything go quiet as they looked at him. "Want to join Fairy Tail?"

Everyone looked at Holly curious and excited as to what she would say. Wendy was by far looking the most excited to hear what Holly would say.

"I... ummmm," said Holly before looking down.

Wendy started to look worried as she said that. Makarov also noticed the hesitation as well and guessed it was do with her history and past.

"It's alright," said Makarov. "Your more then welcome to join us."

Holly looked surprised as she looked up at him, but still wasn't sure. She turned and looked at Wendy to see that she had a worried look. She then turned back and looked at Makarov before speaking up.

"Sure if you'll have me," said Holly smiling.

Wendy was exstatic to hear that as she jumped at her hugging her a moment later and kissed her on the cheek. Everyone else smiled and grinned as they heard that glad to have another guild member in the guild.

"Well then how about we get you your guild mark," said Makarov.

"Sure," said Holly before standing up.

Makarov got the guild stamp from Mira before he came over to where Holly was at and looked at her.

"So where you want it and what color?" asked Makarov.

Holly started to think about it to herself as she thought about where she should get it. 

"You can get it here," said Natsu showing his guild mark on his right shoulder.

"No flame brain she should get her guild mark here," said Gray showing his guild mark on his right pectoral.

"What you call me Pervy Popsicle!" shouted Natsu butting heads with Gray. "She should get her guild mark here."

"Gray she is a girl she can't get a guild mark there," said Erza reprimanding him.

"You can get you guild mark here," said Lisanna showing her guild mark on her right thigh.

"A man should get their guild mark on the left side of their neck," said Elfman.

"She is a girl," said Mira reprimanding her brother.

"Oh..." said Elfman scratching his head.

"The left shoulder is the best place to get it," said Gajeel.

"Right shoudler tin face!" shouted Natsu butting heads with Gajeel.

"You can always get it here," said Levy showing the guild mark on her left shoulder blade.

"No she is going to get it here," said Lucy showing her guild mark on the back of her right hand.

After that everyone started arguing loudly about where Holly should get her guild mark. Holly looked at them all as they started to argue before sighing. Wendy heard it as she came over and spoke up.

"Don't let it bother you," said Wendy.

"There always like this," said Carla.

Holly turned and looked at them before smiling. She then noticed Wendy's guild mark on her right shoulder. She looked back at Makarov a moment later.

"Right Shoulder powder blue," said Holly making everyone stop arguing as they heard that.

"Ha I win," said Natsu.

"Of course," said Makarov nodding his head and stamping the guild stamp down on her before removing it a moment later. "There you go."

Holly looked at it to see a powder blue Fairy Tail mark on her right shoulder just like Wendy's but lighter in color. Holly looked back up at Makarov.

"Thank you," said Holly.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," said Makarov waving his hand around the guild.

Everyone else grinned and smiled as they heard that as Holly looked around at everyone. Makarov went and returned the guild stamp to it's place. Wendy hugged Holly again in exstatic before kissing her on the cheek again. Holly smiled as she looked around at everyone. Natsu ran forwards before speaking up.

"Fight me!" shouted Natsu.

Holly ignored him and did not reply as she started walking away.

"Hey I'm talking to you," said Natsu.

Holly continued to ignore him gain as he said that.

"Awe come on," said Natsu.

"Natsu all she has to do is turn into a dragon and stomp on you," said Lucy reprimanding him.

Natsu had a gloom look on his head in disappointment. Everyone started laughing or giggling as they seen that except Lucy and Gray started making fun of Natsu which resulted in the two headbutting again and calling each other names. Holly meanwhile sat down at the table Wendy was at earlier with Wendy and Carla joining her.

It has been a week since that day and everyone was in the Fairy Tail guild doing their usual activities. Natsu and Gray was butting heads calling each other names. Lucy was at the bar counter drinking a strawberry milkshake while talking to Mira who was tending to the bar. Erza was eating a strawberry cheese cake at a table ignoring Natsu and Gray. Juvia was stalking Gray while he faught with Natsu. Elfman was shouting things about man or manly. Levy was reading a book at a table next to Gajeel, Jet, and Droy. Laxus was sitting at a table next to Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen. Cana was drinking heavily at her table. Happy was cheering on Natsu and talking with Carla and Panther Lilly. Makarov was sitting at the bar counter drinking a drink. Wendy was standing up nearby her table at the moment smiling as she looked around and Holly was behind her looking at her ass at the moment. Everyone else was to busy going about their own thing at the moment.

Holly quickly walked forwards towards Wendy as she pulled her wolf dress up revealing her big thick penis that was twelve inches long and ten inches thick as well as her huge balls that had testicles the size of lemons. Holly then wrapped her arms around Wendy and Wendy smiled as she felt that.

"Hol..." said Wendy before cutting herself off as Holly pushed her body against her's and Wendy felt something big and thick twitching against her ass.

Wendy wasn't stupid she knew what that was as she seen Gray naked before due to his habit of stripping, but was confused as to why Holly had a penis at all. She was about to speak up when Holly whispered into her ear a moment later extremely quiet.

"I'm going to fuck you good," said Holly.

"No don't," said Wendy as her heart started to beat rapidly.

"Your going to enjoy it," said Holly.

Wendy turned and looked at Holly to see she was smirking at the moment. Holly moved a hand down and slide it up her dress before moving her blue and white stripped panties aside from her pussy. Wendy realized that Holly was going to rape her right here and now. She didn't want this. After all she was only thirteen years old. She could feel the size of Holly's penis against her ass and she didn't even think she could take it without it breaking her. Don't get her wrong she loved Holly, but she was just not ready for this. Wendy started to try to get lose as she squirmed around, but it was futile as she couldn't get lose as Holly was just to strong.

"Holly please no," said Wendy as she continued to try to get away to no use while Holly smirked behind her.

Holly moved back and put her penis against Wendy's pussy rubbing it against it. Wendy felt that and she continued to try to get lose.

"No! Please no! Don't!" shouted Wendy.

This got everyone attention as they turned to look at Wendy, but the moment they did they seen Wendy squirming trying to get out of Holly's arms. That wasn't all they seen though as they also seen that Holly had a male penis and balls. They disregarded that though as they realized the seriousness of the situation as Holly continued to smirk at Wendy trying to get lose. They all realized that she was going to rape Wendy as they seen that with only Natsu being an idiot not knowing what she was going to do, but none the less noticing that Wendy was trying to get away from her. He rushed at Holly lighting his fist on fire and threw it at Holly, but a moment later it was blocked completely by Holly before Natsu was hit clean in the head and crashed into the ground completely knocked out a moment later. He was then sent flying through the air before crashing into a table. Makarov got up before walking closer to Holly, but she looked at him with slitted eyes like a dragon's while growling warning them to stay back. 

"Holly stop this!" shouted Makarov trying to stop Holly.

Holly however ignored him as she heard that before pushing six inches of her penis inside Wendy's pussy to the horror and shock of everyone in the guild.

"AHHHHHHHH!" shouted Wendy as tears appeared in the corner of her eyes.

Wendy clenched her teeth tightly from the excruciating pain and her eyes shut a moment later with tears falling down her cheeks. She could feel liquid running down her thighs and just breathing through her nose and smelling it indicated she was bleeding. Wendy knew that she was at the mercy of Holly and that there was nothing the others in the guild could do. The only thing she can do is endure it as much as possible. The other's got into a stance in an attempt to attack Holly, but before they could Makarov spoke up.

"Don't attack it's to risky!" shouted Makarov noticing how risky the situation was. "You will only hurt Wendy."

Everyone realized he was right and all of them had a worried expresion on their face, but knew that Wendy was at the mercy of Holly. None of them could attack her without only injuring Wendy and attacking recklessly could get them in the same position that Natsu is in. They was completely hopeless as they looked at Wendy who was in pain and bleeding at the moment.

"Holly why?" questioned Carla hitting Holly in the head only for it to be ineffective and ignored. "Stop it Holly your hurting Wendy! We trusted you!"

Holly ignored any and all of Carla's attempts to try to get her to stop. Carla continued to try everything she can think of to get Holly to stop by hitting her as much as she can to no use, but soon she tired out and was on the ground exsausted and horrified looking at Wendy who was in much pain.

"What do we do?" questioned Carla looking at everyone else who looked at Makarov.

Carla looked at Makarov who had clenched fists at the moment and his eyes was shut. He had a frown on his face as well, but none the less remained silent. Makarov knew there was no option for them at the moment as the situation was extremely dire. Everyone looked down with gloom looks on their heads.

Meanwhile Holly smirked and even before Wendy got used to the size of half of her penis inside her pussy started moving her hips in and out. Wendy's body moved with the rythm as Holly continued to fuck Wendy's pussy slowly. Wendy was in excruciating pain from the size of Holly's penis as her mouth continued to stay clenched tight and her eyes tightly shut with tears falling down her cheeks. Sometime later the pain fade into pleasure and Wendy was now experiencing the pleasure.

"Aaaaah aaaaah aaaaah.... mmmm mmm mmm.... ooooooh ooooh ooooh," moaned Wendy in pleasure as she thought to herself.  _"What is happening it feels so good."_

Everyone continued to frowned and look gloomy as Wendy moaned in pleasure at being raped by Holly who smirked as she heard that.

"Aaaaah... mmmm.... ooooooh.... aaaaah aaaaah aaaaah.... mmmm mmmm.... oooooh oooooh oooooh," moaned Wendy in pleasure.

Holly smiled and started moving her hips faster and harder sending half of her big thick penis in and out of Wendy faster and harder. Wendy was feeling much more pleasure then previously as she moaned a bit louder.

"Aaaaaah aaaaah aaaaah.... mmmmm mmmmm... ooooooh oooooh ooooooh... aaaaaah aaaaah aaaah.... feels so good," moaned Wendy in pleasure as her pussy continued to leak more with wetness.

Wendy feeling the great amount of pleasure she was receiving wanted more of it as she was completely lost to the pleasure. The only thing she could think about was how great it felt at the moment. While Holly was moving her hips back and forth Wendy slammed her hips back taking all of Holly inside her completely to the surprise and excitement of Holly.

"Aaaaah.... mmmmm.... oh my yes!" shouted Holly. "What a wonderful.... mmmm... pussy you have.... oooooh mmm.... to think you.... aaaaah.... mmmm... can take such a.... ooooh aaaaah mmmm... big thick penis.... aaaaah.... in that... mmmm.... tight wet pussy! That's it my.... ahhhh mmmm.... bitch take my... ooooh ahhhh.... big thick penis!"

Everyone was shocked when Wendy slammed her hips back taking all twelve inches of Holly's penis inside of her pussy. 

"AAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... OOOOOH OOOOH OOOOH!" shouted Wendy moaning as she moved her body in rhythm with Holly's. "YES YES YES.... MMMM MMM MMM.... AAAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAH... OOOOOH OOOOH OOOOH!"

Holly moved her arms and Wendy raised her arms up over her head in the air as she continued to be fucked from behind standing up. The other seen this started to move forwards to try to get to Wendy, but a moment later Holly rested her hands on Wendy's stomach while glaring at them with slitted eyes and growling at them warning them even through the pleasure.

"You like that?" asked Holly. "You want this.... ahhhh mmmm.... big thick penis?" 

"AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAAAAH.... MMMMM MMMMM... OOOOOOH OOOOOH!" shouted Wendy moaning loudly in pleasure. "YES YES YES.... AAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAAAH.... GIVE IT TO ME.... MMMM MMMMM.... OOOOOH OOOOOH.... AAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... SO BIG... SO THICK... MMMMM... OOOOOOOH.... AAAAAAH... FEELS SO AMAZING... MMMMM.... YES YES YES.... AAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAH... IT COMING!"

Holly smirked as she heard that and continued to fuck Wendy's pussy hard and fast. Holly spoke up a moment later as she said that.

"Ahhhh... mmmm... oooooh," moaned Holly. "That's it my bitch! Cum! Cum hard... from my big... aaaaaah.... mmmm... thick penis fucking... oooooh mmmm... your young.... aaaaaah.... pristine mountain tiny.... mmmmm... tight and wet pussy!"

"AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH... MMMM MMMM MMMM.... OOOOOH OOOOOH OOOOH.... YES YES YES YES!" shouted Wendy in pleasure. "HOLLY!"

Wendy's back arched as she came hard it running down her thighs, dripping down her pussy, and coating Holly's big thick penis and hug balls. Holly smirked in excitement at the fact Wendy came from her fucking her pussy. Everyone else looked on in disgust and anger as they looked at Holly, but knowing they couldn't do a thing about it. All of them was still gloomy at the moment and Makarov still had his eyes shut not saying anything, but with a frown on his face none the less.

"You want my.... aaaaah mmmm.... big thick penis.... oooooh bitch?" questioned Holly moaning. "Here take it!"

Holly started ramming in and out of Wendy hard and fast her huge balls smaking against Wendy's pussy as she did. Wendy was overwhelmed with intense pleasure as Holly continued to fuck her pussy hard and fast. Her eyes rolled up into her head from the pleasure and her tongue hanged out of her mouth as she panted like a bitch in heat. Her pussy continued to drip with wetness running down her thighs and legs as well as dripping from her pussy onto the floor. Saliva dripped from her tongue hanging out of her mouth and onto the floor. Her back arched several times as she whimpered when she came covering Holly big thick penis and huge balls with it as well as it dripping down her thighs and directly from her pussy onto the floor.

"AAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... MMMM MMMM MMMM.... THAT'S IT!" shouted Holly. "PANT MY LITTLE BITCH!"

Holly's eyes rolled up in her head from the pleasure and her tongue hanged out as saliva dripped down out of it like a bitch in heat. She continued to pant while she rammed in and out of Wendy's pussy her big huge balls with testicles the size of lemons smacking Wendy's pussy as she did. Everyone was thinking about going over and trying to get Wendy away having noticed Holly's eyes was rolled up in her head, but a moment later Natsu who recovered and seen what was going on rushed at Holly trying to get Wendy away from her. He threw a fist that was on fire which was effortlessly blocked by Holly and then he was slammed into the ground a moment later knocked out before flying through the air crashing into another table. This seemed to make the others freeze in their place and question their earlier plan. The only one that didn't move or say anything was Makarov who remained where he was frowning and with his eyes closed, but it was obvious he was angry, upset, and disappointed.

Wendy continued to arch her back and cum several times as she was fucked by Holly, but still continued to have her eyes rolled up in her head, her tongue hanging out of her mouth like a bitch in heat, and pant. Holly continued to ram in and out of Wendy her huge balls smacking her pussy as she did, her eyes continued to be rolled up in her head, her tongue continued to hang out of her mouth like a bitch in heat, and she continued to pant. This continued for sometime until Holly rammed into Wendy and stopped moving.

"WENDY!" shouted Holly as she started pouring her cum inside of her.

"HOLLY!" shouted Wendy as she arched her back and came from the feeling of Holly's cum pouring inside of her pussy.

Wendy's body continued to convulse as she came and her stomach continued to swell up hugely as she was filled with Holly's cum. As it continued to get bigger and bigger everyone continued to look more and more worried. Holly eventually pulled out of Wendy and her cum started to squirt out of Wendy or drip out of her pussy. Holly still wasn't completely finished cumming though as she continued to squirt ropes of cum all over the guild floor. After sometime she stopped and when everyone thought she was completely done Holly pulled Wendy's panties down before putting her penis up to her ass. Wendy's eyes widen even through the orgasm that she was having at feeling that and was about to speak up, but was cut off when Holly pushed her penis into her ass.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" shouted Wendy before clenching her teeth tightly and squeezing her eyes with tears in the corner of them from the pain. 

Holly didn't push all twelve inches into Wendy's ass, but she did push six inches into her. Holly then started moving her penis in and out of Wendy's ass before she could even get used to her size and again the girl continued to be in excruciating pain again as tears ran down her cheeks. 

Meanwhile inside Wendy's soul Grandeeney could sense the pain Wendy was in as well as what was going on. She spoke up a moment later.

"I should have explained more," said Grandeeney. "Wendy I'm sorry."

Back with everyone else everyone in Fairy Tail frowned and looked disgusted, angry, upset, betrayed, and worried. Holly continued to move in and out of Wendy's ass at a slow pace. Some time went by and Natsu recovered before reapeating what he tried before and was knocked out again. Wendy was now starting to feel pleasure instead of pain as she started moaning.

"Aaaaaah aaaaaah aaaaah.... mmmm mmmm mmmm... ooooooh oooooh.... yes yes yes," moaned Wendy. "It feels so good... mmmm.... ahhhh.... ooooooh... yes... aaaaah.... mmmmm.... ooooooh."

"Mmmmm.... aaaaaaah aaaaaah.... oooooh oooooh.... yes thats it," moaned Holly. "Take that.... aaaaaah.... big thick.... mmmm.... penis.... oooooh. Such a.... aaaaaah aaaaaah aaaaah.... sexy ass... mmmmm mmmm. That sexy.... oooooh aaaaah mmmmm.... ass is.... aaaaah.... mine."

"Oooooh mmmmm aaaaaah.... yes yes give me that.... mmmm.... big thick penis," moaned Wendy.

Holly started moving fast bring Wendy to greater pleasure as she went in and out of Wendy's ass sending six inches in and out of her. Wendy feeling the pleasure wanted more and shoved her hips back taking all of Holly's twelve inches into her ass.

"OOOOOOH YES!" shouted Holly. "WHAT AN.... AAAAAAAAH.... MMMMMM.... AMAZING SEXY ASS. TO THINK.... AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAH... MMMM.... YOU CAN TAKE... OOOOOOH.... ALL OF MY.... MMMMM.... BIG THICK PENIS..... AAAAAAH.... IN THAT.... MMMMMM.... SEXY ASS!"

"AAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... MMMMM MMMMM MMMMM.... OOOOOOH YES YES!" shouted Wendy in pleasure.

"YOU.... MMMMM.... LIKE THAT.... AAAAAAAH.... BIG THICK.... OOOOOOH.... PENIS IN.... MMMMM.... FUCKING.... AAAAAH.... YOUR AMAZING..... MMMMM.... SEXY ASS?" asked Holly.

"AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... YES YES YES.... I LOVE IT!" shouted Wendy moaning loudly in pleasure. "YES YES YES.... AAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAAAH.... GIVE IT TO ME.... MMMM MMMMM.... OOOOOH OOOOOH.... AAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... SO BIG... SO THICK... MMMMM... OOOOOOOH.... AAAAAAH... FEELS SO AMAZING... MMMMM.... YES YES YES.... AAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAH... IT COMING!"

Everyone in Fairy Tail had gloom looks as they heard that knowing Wendy was to clouded by the pleasure to think clearly. Holly smirked as she heard that and continued to fuck Wendy's ass hard and fast. Holly spoke up a moment later as she said that.

"AAAAAAAAH... MMMMM... OOOOOH!" shouted Holly. "THAT'S IT MY BITCHT! CUM! CUM HARD... FROM MY BIG... AAAAAAH.... MMMM... THICK PENIS FUCKING... OOOOOOH MMMMM... YOUR YOUNG.... AAAAAA.... AMAZING SEXY ASS!"

"AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH... MMMM MMMM MMMM.... OOOOOH OOOOOH OOOOH.... YES YES YES YES!" shouted Wendy in pleasure. "HOLLY!"

Wendy's back arched as she came hard it running down her thighs and dripping down from her pussy onto the floor. Holly smirked in excitement at the fact Wendy came from her fucking her ass and was enjoying her fucking her pussy and ass.

"YOU WANY MY.... AAAAAH MMMM....BIG THICK PENIS.... OOOOOH BITCH?" questioned Holly moaning. "HERE TAKE IT..... MMMMM.... AAAAAH... IN THAT AMAZING.... SEXY ASS!"

Holly started ramming in and out of Wendy's ass hard and fast her huge balls smaking against Wendy's ass cheeks as she did. Wendy was overwhelmed with intense pleasure as Holly continued to fuck her ass hard and fast. Her eyes rolled up into her head from the pleasure and her tongue hanged out of her mouth as she panted like a bitch in heat. Her pussy continued to drip with wetness running down her thighs and legs as well as dripping from her pussy onto the floor. Saliva dripped from her tongue hanging out of her mouth and onto the floor. Her back arched several times as she whimpered when she came dripping down her thighs and directly from her pussy onto the floor.

"AAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... MMMM MMMM MMMM.... THAT'S IT!" shouted Holly. "PANT MY LITTLE BITCH! ENJOY MY BIG.... AAAAAAAH.... MMMMM... THICK PENIS.... OOOOOOH.... FUCKING THAT.... AHHHHH.... AMAZING SEXY ASS!"

Holly's eyes rolled up in her head from the pleasure and her tongue hanged out as saliva dripped down out of it like a bitch in heat. She continued to pant while she rammed in and out of Wendy's ass her big huge balls with testicles the size of lemons smacking Wendy's ass cheeks as she did. 

Wendy continued to arch her back and cum several times as she was fucked by Holly, but still continued to have her eyes rolled up in her head, her tongue hanging out of her mouth like a bitch in heat, and pant. Holly continued to ram in and out of Wendy her huge balls smacking against her ass cheeks as she did, her eyes continued to be rolled up in her head, her tongue continued to hang out of her mouth like a bitch in heat, and she continued to pant. This continued for sometime until Holly rammed into Wendy and stopped moving.

"WENDY!" shouted Holly as she started pouring her cum inside of her.

"HOLLY!" shouted Wendy as she arched her back and came from the feeling of Holly's cum pouring inside of her ass.

Wendy's body continued to convulse as she came and her stomach continued to swell up hugely as she was filled with Holly's cum. Holly eventually pulled out of Wendy and her cum started to squirt out of Wendy's or drip out of her ass. Holly still wasn't completely finished cumming though as she continued to squirt ropes of cum all over the guild floor. After sometime she stopped and let go of Wendy who fell onto the floor on her knees and her chest against the floor with her ass in the air still convulsing in pleasure. Holly stepped back and looked down at Wendy before smirking satisfied that she was the very first and only one to fuck Wendy's pussy and ass.

Laxus seeing that Wendy was released disappeared in lightning and got to her a moment later moving her away from Holly who continued to breath heavily at the moment and catch her breath. She narrowed her slitted eyes at Laxus and growled at him, but he ignored it as he moved Wendy away from Holly. Once he got her over to the other he sat her down on the floor and everyone surrounded her and guarded her from Holly. Makarov opened his eyes at that moment and looked around taking everything in before looking back to Holly. Silence continued for a long time as Makarov looked at Holly with no one saying anything. Holly's eyes returned to normal a moment later, but that smirk never left her face at all and everyone seen that. Holly breath got better over time as well and she was able to breath more.

Wendy had also started to come down from her pleasure and her head was starting to clear up from it. She looked embarrassed, ashamed, upset, angry, and hurt as she looked at Holly. Don't get her wrong she still loved Holly, but her actions made her angry, upset, hurt, betrayed, and ashamed. Makarov spoke up a moment later while everyone else didn't move from their spot.

"Holly!" shouted Makarov. "Do to your actions and what you did as of this moment you are excommunicated from the guild!"

"Understood," said Holly as she fixed her wolf fur dress before looking at Makarov.

Makarov stepped forwards before placing his hand on her shoulder where her guild mark is and muttered some unintelligentable words that no one understood. He removed his hand a moment later and returned to his spot looking back at Holly. Holly turned around and started walking to the guild doors a moment later. Wendy felt torn at the moment between being hurt by Holly's actions and still loving Holly. Everyone continued to wait until Holly was gone on guard just incase she decided to become violent and destructive. Holly stopped just about half way to the door making everyone on edge as she did, but a moment later she spoke up.

"Sooner or later you will eventually have to kick three more out," said Holly.

Everyone looked confused including Makarov as he heard that and he started thinking to himself while Holly continued to the guild doors.

 _"Kick three more out? What did she mean by that? Does she know something I don't?"_ thought Makarov worried and unsure if he made the right choice now.

Holly got to the door a moment later and opened it and Makarov hearing the door looked at it before speaking up.

"Wait what did you mean by that Holly?" asked Makarov.

Holly didn't turn around and look at him as he said that, but none the less spoke up.

"You really exspect me to answer that after kicking me out of the guild without allowing me to explain?" asked Holly.

Makarov gasped as he realized he didn't let Holly even explain herself, but wondered what she mean by what she said earlier. He was starting to worry and was unsure.

"Please Holly what did you mean?" asked Makarov confused.

Holly sighed before speaking up a moment later, "Very well after all I wouldn't want something to happen to anyone else that is happening to me."

Holly shut the guild door before she turned around to everyone else and looked at them all. Everyone looked confused at her at the moment wondering what she meant even Wendy as well. 

"Unlike humans who have these extra rules and go by certian customes," said Holly. "Dragon Slayers do not. Dragon Slayers breed just like an other animal does by forcefully taking the one they love regardless if that one loves them or wants them to. Males find their mates similar to how animals due and when they find the one they forcefully take them as their mate. Futanari's which are females with both male and female reproduction systems also share the same thing as males, but also share a similarity with females as well. Famales are not the one you need to worry about the most, but the males are another story. This however depends on their intelligence as well as emotions. If they are an idiot and don't understand then they simply will not gain the urge to breed or dominate. Some males will even clash with others fighting for dominance over a single female mate. The urge to breed and dominate is stronger the older the dragon slayer is, but Dragon Slayers who have abondoned humanity will never experiance this urge and those that have abondoned love can surpress the urge. Now that is taken care of I'll be on my way. After all I overstayed my welcome even though I gave humans another chance."

Holly turned around and opened the door while everyone else was completely dumbfounded and shocked. Makarov was the most shocked and dumbfounded. He was a complete fool and didn't understand anything at all. He didn't even let Holly explain herself before kicking her out of the guild. Wendy was surprised, dumbfounded, and shocked as she never knew that, but it now makes sense to her. Her heart was beating fast and she can remember the pleasure she got when Holly fucked her pussy and ass. At first it hurt, but soon it turned to pleasure even though she was raped in a way she still enjoyed it once the pleasure came. She loved Holly very much and she knew that, but she was upset because of what happened without evening questioning why Holly did it at all.

"Please don't go," said Wendy pleading to Holly.

Holly however either didn't hear it or ignored it as she walked out of the guild doors letting them shut behind her a moment later. Wendy was heartbroken as she seen that and she started to cry.

"No no please!" shouted Wendy as she got up on unsteady legs and tried pushing everyone that was frozen out of her way, but wasn't having any luck and feel back down on the floor due to being weaken. She started crying a moment later.

Everyone hearing the crying snapped out of it even Makarov before turning and looking at Wendy.

"Wendy," said Makarov running over quickly and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No!" shouted Wendy shrugging Makarov's hand off her.

"Wendy I....," said Makarov before he was cut off as Wendy got back up and started pounding on his chest weakly. 

"Why! Why! Why did you do that!" shouted Wendy. "This is your fault!"

Everyone was shocked as Wendy smacked Makarov in the face. She then turned around before taking off towards the guild doors after Holly, but feel over onto the floor again in her weak state.

"I failed," said Wendy as she continued crying. "I broke my promise."

Makarov frowned as he looked at her he felt terrible for what he did. He didn't understand anything or what was going on. He felt like a complete fool. He turned and looked at Laxus a moment later.

"Laxus your the fastest one here," said Makarov. "Try finding Holly and get her to come back. I need to talk to her."

Makarov wanted to set things right again. He just hoped that Holly wouldn't return to her old cold hearted self again and shut everyone out. That's what worries him the most now especially after she gave humans a second chance. Wendy hearing that looked up hopefully at them with tears running down her cheeks.

"Right I'm on it," said Laxus running over to the guild door and out of it a moment later.

There was a sound of thunder a moment later as he disappeared. Meanwhile everyone else was worried as they looked at Wendy who seemed upset about Holly's leave of the guild. Natsu was still out at the moment as well. 

Meanwhile Holly was walking through Magnolia at a fast pace. She could have turned into a dragon and flew away and she knew that, but it was risky as Acnologia could appear and even though she felt betrayed and upset at having to leave the guild and Wendy behind she still didn't want everyone to be put in danger. So her only option was to walk around Magnolia in her human form. She didn't feel ashame, regret, or even guilty for what she did. Actually she felt proud and highly arogant at the fact she forcefully took Wendy. It was instictual after all and she was a dragon slayer, but not just an dragon slayer. No she was the Dragon Queen. Soon Wendy heard the sound of thunder in the distance.

 _"So you want a fight huh?"_ questioned Holly amused as she turned around looking in the distance.

It didn't take long with lightning crashed down on the ground and Laxus appeared. Holly stood confidentally as she narrowed her eyes at him. She held her hands at her sides which looking at Laxus. Laxus looked at her, but noticed her eyes narrowed at him.

"Woah hold it," said Laxus holding his hands up. "I'm not here to fight."

Holly continued to stare at him while she though to herself,  _"Don't be fooled Holly he's most likely trying to get you to drop your guard and then attack you. After all they already kicked you out of the guild."_ Holly thought before speaking. "You expect me to believe that?"

Laxus frowned as she said that, but spoke up a moment later. "I'm telling you the truth."

Holly continued to stare at him as he said that, but none the less spoke up not letting her guard down.

"What you want?" asked Holly.

"Gramps wants to talk to you," said Laxus.

"He just did," said Holly. "When he kicked me out of the guild and then asked me what I meant. Now I'll be on my way."

Holly turned around and took off running extremely quickly and with incredible speed.

"Dang it," said Laxus before turning into lightning and going after her.

It continued to be a chase after that as they continued to run around Magnolia in all different directions while Holly kept trying to get away and Laxus kept reappearing in her way. Holly was currently running east when Laxus appeared in front of her making her growl with annoyance.

"Stop following me," said Holly.

"Please just let my gramps talk to you," said Laxus.

"Why should I you all made it perfectly clear that I was not welcome," said Holly. "Now leave me be."

Holly took off again heading south as Laxus sighed and took off after her again. He appeared in her way a moment later making Holly stop again.

"Will you stop that!" shouted Holly annoyed.

"Just listen to what my gramps has to say," said Laxus. "Please."

Holly's eyes widen as he said that before sighing.

"Why are you so presistant?" questioned Holly.

"If it's for my little sister I'll go to great lengths," said Laxus.

"Sister?" questioned Holly.

"Fairy Tail is family," said Laxus.

"Family," said Holly looking down her hair covering her eyes with gloom over her head.

Laxus started to panick as he seen that, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No it's fine," said Holly looking back up as the gloomliness disappeared. "Alright I'll go listen to what he has to say."

"Really?" asked Laxus.

"Yes," said Holly.

"Alright then I'll go on ahead and let him know," said Laxus.

"Sure," said Holly.

Laxus disappeared a moment later in lightning as he left. Holly sighed as he did before thinking to herself.

 _"It's not like I have a choice anyways,"_ thought Holly. _"Your just going to keep following me around until I do."_

Meanwhile everyone in the guild was waiting for Laxus to come back. They was still worried about Wendy, but she was doing a little better as she stopped crying. Still though she has smiled once as she waited for Laxus to come back. Soon they heard the crashing sound of lightning outside the guild and everyone looked at it. Natsu was awak again and was filled in with everything that happened, but he didn't understand any of it. The guild door opened up a moment later as Wendy looked at it hopefully, but Laxus walked in by himself before shutting the guild door. This crushed Wendy's heart and hopes to peaces making her put her hands over her eyes as she started to cry uncontrolably devestated at the fact Holly did not come back. Laxus noticed that and spoke up.

"Wendy relax she is coming," said Laxus.

Wendy gasped before looking up as tears ran down her face looking at him as she heard that, but she started to calm down. Everyone continued to wait for a little while around the guild. Soon the guild doors opened up and Holly walked back in shutting the guild door then leaned against it incase she needed to make a leave. She looked around for any sign of trap or set up before looking around at everyone. Her eyes then landed on Wendy who was a complete mess at the moment and it hurt her to see her like that, but she was still smiling as she seen her and that made Holly happy to see. Makarov stepped forwards towards Holly as he looked at her and spoke up.

"Holly please forgive us and if you can't I understand," said Makarov, "but please rejoin the guild at least for Wendy."

Everyone looked at Holly to see what she would say. Holly turned and looked at Wendy who continued to look hopefully at Holly. Holly looked back at Makarov a moment later before speaking.

"I forgive you and sure," said Holly smiling.

Wendy's eyes lit up in happiness and exstatic as she heard that and she got up before trying to rushing over to Holly, but almost fell over. Holly though got to her and caught her in her arms. Wendy wrapped her arms around Holly hugging her dearly.

"Careful now," said Holly as she sat Wendy down. "You need to rest your worn out."

"I'm alright I'm just glad your back," said Wendy looking up at Holly smiling.

Everyone else smiled and grinned as they heard that and that everything has been settled. Natsu looked confused, but none the less glad that everything was alright now. Makarov went over and got the guild stamp before walking back over.

"Now then," said Makarov getting Holly attention as well as Wendy's and everyone else's. "How about we get your guild mark back and I think it's only fair that you are the one to give it Wendy."

"W-W-What?" questioned Wendy surprised before waving her hands relunctantly. "b-b-but I don't know how."

"Don't worry," said Makarov before he started explaining to Wendy how to do the guild stamp telepathically. "Now then here you go."

Wendy took the stamp and nodded her head before looking at Holly.

"What color and where do you want it Holly?" asked Wendy.

"Tribal powder blue with white outline," said Holly before lifting her dress up and patting her pelvis just above her penis. "Right here."

Wendy looked a little bit confused and unsure before looking at Makarov. He started explaining to her more. Wendy turned back around before smiling up at Holly.

"Sure," said Wendy before she gave Holly the guild mark and then a moment later removed her hand to show that it worked. "There you go."

Holly looked down at it and smiled while Wendy handed the stamp back to Makarov before turning back around looking at Holly's penis and guild mark. Wendy moved extremely closer before puting a finger on Holly's guild mark and tracing around it with her finger. Wendy stopped and stood up on her knees and hands looking at the Holly's penis and guild mark. Holly looked up at everyone smiling proudly at her Fairy Tail guild mark and showing it off. Everyone else smiled back or grinned as they looked at her. Wendy engulfed Holly's none errect penis in her mouth a moment later sucking on it.

"Ahhhhh.... oh my god!" shouted Holly looking down surprised at Wendy.

Everyone else looked surprised as well as they seen that. Wendy looked excited and exstactic that Holly was surprised, but after getting fucked by Holly Wendy found herself wanting more of it even though she was upset and angry at the time. Wendy continued to suck it trying to get Holly errect again which didn't take long as she started getting bigger and bigger, but Wendy continued to use her legs and arms to move herself forwards and backwards taking Holly completely in and out of her mouth and down her throat surprisingly. 

"AAAAAH AAAAAAH.... OOOOOOH OOOOOH.... MMMMM MMMMM.... OH MY!" shouted Holly with pleasure. "YOUR MOUTH.... MMMMM.... FEELS WONDERFUL... OOOOH OOOOH! TO THINK.... AAAAAH AAAAAH.... YOU CAN TAKE.... MMMM MMMM.... IT ALL!"

Wendy was exstatic to hear that even though having Holly in her mouth was really tight and difficult she was happy none the less. She continued to please Holly until she came and this time she let all of it run down her tongue and down her throat allowing her to taste it as she used her tongue. Wendy liked the taste of it and continued to take as much as she could before gagging and pulling her mouth off of Holly as it was to much and her belly was extremely full. Holly continued to squirt the rest of it on the guild floor and on Wendy's face which Wendy gladly excepted and once she stopped she took a moment to catch her breath. When she did she noticed that both her and Wendy was in need of a bath as both of them was covered in sweet and cum.

"I think we need a bath," said Holly.

Wendy agreed and knowing where the bathroom was at stripped out of her clothing while Holly did the same thing. Wendy then took Holly's hand before leading her to the bathroom where the two soaked and got cleaned up, but neither of them had any spear clothing with them. The door burst open and Mira walked in before speaking up.

"I brought you some clothing Wendy, but you Holly we was unsure so hopefully one of Wendy's dresses will work for now," said Mira. "Everything you need should be here including panties."

"That might be a bit of an issue," said Holly. "Especially with the size of my penis in balls. Well my penis would fight in them just fine, but my balls might be a bit of an issue."

"Oh ummm," said Mira.

"It'll work for now," said Holly. "Besides they don't really make underclothing for Futanari's so I usually go without."

"Well then I'll leave you to it," said Mira about to leave.

"The mess out in the guild hall isn't cleaned up yet is it?" asked Holly.

"No not yet," said Mira.

"Good then leave it I'll take care of it after i'm done," said Holly.

"Sure," said Mira before taking her leave shutting the door behind her.

Wendy and Holly continued to take turns cleaning each other and then Wendy washed Holly's hair for her with Holly returning the favor. After that they both got out and Holly went over to wear a few sets of clothing was looking at them. She picked up a pair of white panties with a cute bow on them.

"Cute," said Holly.

Wendy looked over at her before blushing as she seen her holding up a pair of her white panties with a bow on it. Holly then begin to put them on which took a little while do to having to move her balls around in them to make sure they was covered as well as her penis fit. With Wendy only being a few inches taller then her they was almost the same size which meant that it was a tight squeeze getting into them and not much. None the less she managed to get into them. Holly looked at the dresses thinking before holding up a white one.

"That one fits you the best," said Wendy.

"Yes I thought it would," said Holly. "What one you going to wear?"

"That one," said Wendy pointing to her gold and blue outfit sense her green one needs to be washed.

"Cute," said Holly.

Wendy smiled and blushed as she said that.

Holly got dressed in her respective outfit while Wendy sat down worn out nearby. When Holly was done she then helped Wendy get dressed in her respective white panites with a bow and green dress then Holly picked her up and carried her out into the guild main room. 

"I'll be right back going to put Wendy to rest," said Holly.

Makarov nodded his head at her and Holly then took her leave carrying Wendy back to her place to allow her to rest with Carla flying silently along with her. On the way their though Holly and Carla made up with Holly speaking to her first and Wendy smiled as they did. Holly left Wendy at home with Carla and left saying she will be back later and Carla said she will look after Wendy. Holly then made her way back to the guild and when she did she started cleaning the mess that her and Wendy made.

The next day the guild of Fairy Tail was more lively and rowdy then usual. Everyone was doing their usual thing in the guild, but Wendy on the other hand was not. She was sitting on Holly's lap riding her big thick penis currently with the chair being turned around and her dress that she had on the day before pulled up so that everyone can see she was being fucked in the pussy. Everyone however was ignoring her doing their own thing except for Carla who continued to smile as she watched. They could hear Wendy's pleas and screams like she was being raped as she continued to try to get away from Holly, but everyone knew she was just acting like she was being raped while riding Holly penis. Wendy even gave fake tears to make it look more realistic surprisingly. Wendy however remembered when she was raped the first time though and she actually liked it when Holly raped her even though she was angry and upset about it. Wendy asked Holly about it that night and Holly explained that it was due to her being a female dragon slayer and female dragon slayers like being dominated or raped. She explained though that it's not called rape though for a dragon slayer and is called breeding. After riding Holly and her cumming in her pussy Wendy then did the same with her ass until Holly came. The Wendy gave a blow job after that until Holly came in her mouth allowing her to drink as much as she wanted. 

The day after that Wendy was fucked doggy style with Holly on top of her with her legs up. Wendy had her breasts against the ground and her ass in the air with Holly on top of her with her legs bent looking as they she would be on her hands and knees if she could reach the ground. Instead Holly knees was in the air unable to touch the ground while she fucked Wendy doggy style like an animal. Wendy continued to act like she was being raped again as she continued to try to get away from Holly, pleas, and scream. After Holly came in her pussy she then fucked Wendy's ass doggy style until she came. Wendy then gave her a blow job while making it look like she was being forced to suck Holly's penis.

It has been a week sense that day Wendy got fucked doggy style and over the course of the week Wendy continued to have Holly fuck her pussy, ass, and mouth while she acted like she was being raped or in their dragon slayer language breeding. Another thing that happened was Wendy was now seen wearing a chocker necklace in a way of saying she was Holly's bitch. Everyone was doing their normal things early in the early morning of the day. Most people was already at the guild, but not everyone was here yet. A moment later the guild doors burst open and Wendy ran in before looking around the guild for a moment and then shouting.

"Anyone see Holly?" questioned Wendy.

Erza turned and looked at her before speaking, "She's not with you?"

"No I got up and she was gone," said Wendy.

"I thought you two would be somewhere making out," said Cana. "I'm surprised your not pregnant already."

Wendy giggled as she said that.

"Maybe she's out roaming around somewhere," said Gray not realizing what he said.

"Oh noooooo!" shouted Wendy as she smacked her hands on her cheeks giving a horrified face.

"Gray!" shouted Erza glaring at him and giving a dark aura.

"Oh... S-S-Sorry," stuttered Gray nervously.

"Carla we need to find Holly quickly," said Wendy turning to Carla.

"Yes," said Carla in agreement.

"Wendy," said Erza making Wendy and Carla look at her. "Relax I'm sure she is just looking around town and will be back at some point."

That seemed to got Wendy to calm down some, but she still looked nervous still. A moment later the guild master office door opened up upstairs then after a few moment the Masters voice ringed out.

"Silence!" came Makarov voice.

Everyone went quiet and looked up at him and Wendy noticed Holly was next to him and sighed in releif. Makarov though spoke up a moment later getting everyones attention again.

"After recent events I feel that the time has come kids. I done all I can in service of this guild. Allow me to introduce Fairy Tail's next Master," said Makarov.

"What?" questioned everyone surprised to hear that.

Makarov closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and then waved a hand towards Holly.

"Holly Monica," said Makarov.

"Ehhhh!" shouted everyone shocked except for Wendy who was exstatic to hear the news.

"But Gramps she just joined Fairy Tail recently," said Natsu shocked.

"And as of today she is Fairy Tail's Seventh Master," said Makarov.

Everyone was stunned as they heard that except Wendy who smiled and her eyes lit up with excitement. 

"Now then lets party for our new Master!" shouted Makarov.

Everyone didn't say anything as they heard that completely frozen in shock at the current moment except for Wendy and Carla. Makarov however ignored that as he walked to the stairs before going down them. Then Makarov walked over to the bar counter and climbed up on the stool. Holly on the other hand climber up on the balcony railing sitting down on it looking down at everyone smiling as she did. Carla flew up to Holly a moment later before whispering into her ear then flew back a little and looked at her. Holly looked at her for a moment before turning to Wendy and waving for her to come up stairs. Wendy made her way over before climbing the stairs.

While she was climbing the stairs Holly got up before she did a back flip and landed on the second balcony. She then turned around and went over to the Guild Master office opening it holding it open and waited. Wendy got to the top a moment later before walking down the balcony to the Guild Master office. When she got there she didn't say a word and just walked inside with Carla flying after her. Holly walked inside a moment later before shutting the door. She then went over to the deck before climbing on it sitting down on top of it looking at Wendy who was sitting on the couch with Carla. Wendy went to speak up, but Holly held a hand up silencing her then her hand glowed yellow and a yellow light went through the building. After that Holly's hand returned to normal and she looked back at Wendy.

"Go ahead," said Holly.

"I.... I.... I.... Ummmm," said Wendy nervously.

"Come on Wendy just tell her," said Carla.

"I... Ummmmm.... I.... I... I," said Wendy as she continued twiddling her fingers together.

"Fine I'll tell her," said Carla.

"No, No, No," said Wendy shaking her head. "I'll tell her."

"Okay go on tell her," said Carla.

"I... well... ummm," said Wendy nervously before putting her head down. "I'm pregnant."

"That's fantastic!" shouted Holly excitedly.

Wendy looked up surprised and shocked as she heard that.

"See didn't I tell you she would take the news well," said Carla.

"I... uuuuuh... yeah," said Wendy smiling.

Holly jumped off the desk before going over to Wendy and pulling her up wrapping her arms around her.

"You don't ever have to feel nervous around me," said Holly. "Alright."

"Alright," said Wendy hugging her back and then resting her head against her.

"So have you told the others?" asked Holly.

"No," said Wendy. "I want you to be the first to know."

"Third," said Holly correcting her. "You and Carla already knows, but that's alright. So you going to tell the others?"

"Yes," said Wendy.

"Good to hear," said Holly. "Now then how about we head back downstairs and celebrate."

"Sure Master," said Wendy.

"You don't need to say that Wendy," said Holly sighing.

"Sure okay Holly," said Wendy.

"That's better my little bitch," said Holly smiling.

Wendy smiled as she said that and Holly smiled for a moment then her hand glowed yellow and she waved it as the yellow light vanished. Holly then turned before walking to the guild doors and opening them going out of them with Wendy and Carla following her. Then she went over to the stairs and walked down them.

Meanwhile earlier while Holly was upstairs with Wendy Makarov spoke up at the bar counter.

"Mira a drink please," said Makarov.

Mira broke out of her stun as she looked at him.

"Right.... ummmm," said Mira unsure what to say.

"Makarov," said Makarov. "Just call me Makarov."

"Right Makarov," said Mira before blinking. "That feels weird."

"You'll get used to it," said Makarov. "Just get me a drink."

"Right," said Mira before going about making a drink.

Soon the others recovered as well.

"Gramps you can't be serious," said Natsu.

"Natsu that is enough I've already made my final decision," said Makarov.

Natsu sigh as he said that, but none the less complied before starting a fight with Gray. Some didn't seem to be bothered with it though just shocked to her that Makarov wasn't going to be Master anymore. Soon everyone went back to their rowdiness and liveliness at least until Happy notied Carla was gone.

"Huh where is Carla?" asked Happy.

Everyone went silent before turning to look where Carla was originally at to see her and Wendy was both gone.

"She was just here a moment ago," said Erza confused. "She was looking for Holly."

Makarov looked up at the second floor before speaking up.

"She's with Holly at the moment," said Makarov.

Everyone looked at him before looking up at the second floor to see that Holly was gone. Natsu, Erza, and Gray went to the stairs, but Makarov stopped them.

"Don't bother them," said Makarov.

Natsu, Erza, and Gray sighed as they heard that before going back to their seats or fighting. A little while later the Guild Doors opened up and though that heard it looked up at the second floor balcony as they followed Holly until she was on the main floor.

"So Master what was that about?" asked Makarov curiously.

Everyone turned and looked over to see Holly, Wendy, and Carla.

"Wendy has something she would like to tell you," said Holly.

Everyone looked at Wendy curiously and Wendy became nervous with all the eyes on her.

"I'm... ummmm... I.... uuuuuh," said Wendy nervously.

Holly put her hand on Wendy's shoulder who looked at her. Holly smiled at her which made the nervousness start to fade away. Wendy looked back before speaking up.

"I'm Pregnant," said Wendy.

"Nice joke Wendy," said Cana not taking her serious. "I was just joking with you earlier."

Everyone giggled as they heard that thinking it was a joke as well except Makarov who continued to look at Wendy smiling and noticed she was serious.

"She's not joking," said Makarov.

"What seriously?" questioned Cana surprised looking at Wendy.

"It's true I'm pregnant," said Wendy. "One week pregnant."

Levy, Cana, and Lucy fainted as they heard that. Mira eyes lit up as she started thinking of the babies Holly and Wendy would make, but a moment later she had a blue face in horror before fainting as well out of horror. 

"Everyone remove them to the infirmary," said Holly.

A few of the member moved Levy, Cana, Lucy, and Mira to the infirmary. After that they returned with several people congratulating Wendy and Holly who smiled as they heard that and thanked them or at least Wendy did. 

"Alright lets party to celebrate the new Master and Wendy's pregnancy!" shouted Makarov railing everyone to party.

A moment later everyone did as Chaos started. Gray and Natsu started a brawl and then others joined. Makarov stayed at the bar counter nearby. Holly just giggled as she seen the rowdiness and liviliness of the guild. Soon though a chair went flying and almost hit Wendy, but Holly moved her out of the way. Then she gave off a ominous aura that had everyone shaking and cowarding in their place.

"I don't care if you are brawling or having pity fights!" shouted Holly, "but if another chair comes fying to Wendy I'll crush someone to death got it!"

"AYE AYE!" shouted Natsu apparently speaking for everyone in the guild.

"Good then keep the brawl away from Wendy," said Holly before letting her ominous aura fade away.

Makarov let out a breath of air he didn't even realize he was holding previously. Everyone else also seemed to recover and the brawl started again, but everyone made sure to keep it away from Wendy where she went in the guild. Holly walked over to the bar counter along with Wendy then she piked Wendy up and sat her on top of the bar counter. Holly climbed up on a stool after that before sitting down on the bar counter next to Wendy. They was nearby Makarov who was at the bar counter.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter five of Fairy Tail: Polar Dragon Slayer. I hope you like this chapter. For those of you that feel upset about this chapter due to the rape then you have my condolence. I do not agree with it either, but it does make sense due to the fact that Dragon Slayers are enchanted by Dragons. This should mean that they have some sort of animal reproduction system. I'm not sure how animals breed and I'm not an expert either, but I do think at some times animal take a female forcefully and against their will by domination. This makes me think that Dragons or Dragon Slayers would have the same thing as well when they breed, but at the same time female Dragon Slayers tend to enjoy it. I do think this chapter came out pretty darn good regardless of everything and I wanted some sort of confliction between Holly and everyone in Fairy Tail temporarily. As for the next chapters we will be getting back on track, but it's ind of difficult to figure out exsactly when events take place as the timeline goes there was no Eclipse Celestial Spirit Arc which makes me confused, but I'll try my best in making it as interesting and good as possible. Keep in mind some chapters may change over all especially the ending. As for Wendy being pregnant I wanted to do it now as I wanted the kid to be one year old or older by the time Fairy Tail revives again. Doing this now ensures that the child will be at least a year old or a little over a year. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next Chapter of Fairy Tail: Polar Dragon Slayer.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own my own OC Holly as well as any other OC's.


	6. Eclipse Celestial Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Magic Games has ended. Fairy Tail has returned to it's former glory and now has a new Master, but what new adventures will Fairy Tail go on next and what will happen? Well the only way we will know that is if you sit down and follow me as the story continues.

Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Agria arrive at the Hill of the Stars alongside Natsu Dragneel and Happy to thank and reward their Celestial Spirits for their help in closing the Eclipse Gate during the Grand Magic Games and the subsequent Dragon invasion. The two Celestial Spirit Mages decide to grant a wish to each of their Zodiac Spirits one by one. Each Spirit has his or her wish granted in some way or another until only Aquarius is left at last. Being in a foul mood, she requests Lucy to make her laugh, which she fails at initially. After being sent off a cliff and hanging by a branch, Aquarius laughs and helps bring her to safety, remembering their times together as Lucy was growing up and they then sit together under the stars.

Some time later, Natsu, Lucy and Happy arrive to the guild hall just to find it completely empty.

"Is everyone out working or what?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah between this weather and the natural disasters folks have been hurting out there," said Mira while cleaning a dish.

"So naturally the guild's been just about burried in job requests," said Kinana.

"Hey I'm great at disasters let me at them," said Natsu grinning with Happy on his head.

"Getty up man," said Happy. "I want to check out that request board."

"This is perfect. My Celestial Spirits were pretty much born to put nature into it's place. They'll rock this," said Lucy excitedly. "Just point me to a town that's overheated and I'll have Aquarius flood the place with cool water."

"There was a place like that, but Juvia and Gray beat you there," said Mira.

"Okay is there anywhere that needs repairs done, because I bet Taurus could rebuild the whole town single handedly," said Lucy.

"Yeah there was, but Erza has it covered by now," said Kinana.

"Lets see here," said Mira checking a book. "Oh yeah Wendy and Carla are off helping a ship that got stuck in the open sea due to lack of wind."

"What and the Master just let her go?" questioned Lucy shocked as she looked at Mira stopping her momentarily.  

"The Master isn't here remember," said Mira. "She went to Crocus on buisness two days ago and left Makarov in charge."

"Oh that's right I forgot about that," said Lucy remembering that.

"Besides Wendy is only doing someone easy and she's been in a foul mood lately," said Mira. "So some good exercise maybe just what she needs."

"Well I suppose you got a point," said Lucy.

Mira continued to go on about the others jobs as well as answering any and all questions Lucy had along with Kinana before Mira explained to Lucy she saved her a job just for her and hands her it. After arriving to the requested location, however, Lucy's group gets attacked by a sea slug. Natsu eventually defeats it, but during the battle, Lucy finds out that her golden keys are not working as the Spirits would not respond to her summons. While Yukino arrives to the Fairy Tail guild with a similar problem, Lucy successfully summons Crux just to find out that something terrible is happening in the Celestial Spirit World. That is when Virgo, and eventually, the rest of Lucy's Spirits appear, attacking Lucy and others. Natsu attempts to fight them, but in the end, Happy carries both him and Lucy away, wondering what caused all of this. Meanwhile, the rebelling Spirits return to the Celestial Spirit World, with Leo stating that to achieve a complete freedom, there is still something to be done.

Back at the guild sometime later with some of the guild members present, Yukino, and Makarov.

"I can't claim to know exsactly what happening, but a situation such as this one troubles me to say the least," said Yukino.

"Hmmmm and the first sign was them not answering when you called?" asked Makarov.

"Yeah," said Lucy.

"A contract between a celestial wizard and their spirit is an unbreakable sacred bond," said Yukino. "So this sort of thing shouldn't happen. It's unheard of. I'm afraid this means something extremely serious is going on."

"With them ignoring you and trying to hurt Lucy," said Gray. "Something major has gone down, but what could it be?"

"I got no idea, but when I see Loke again," said Natsu. "I'm going to beat some manors into him."

"I wish the Master was here, but since she is not why don't you take us back to the begining Lucy," said Makarov. "Maybe we can figure out where things went wrong."

Lucy started explaining everything that has happened again.

"They want total freedom?" questioned Makarov.

"But you have such a good relationship with them," said Gray.

"Loke's like the head huncho of all the Zodiac spirits isn't he?" asked Happy. "Maybe he's just being super rude and trying to stir up some kind of trouble."

"Exsactly that's why we should go with my plan and beat the snot out of that jerk," said Natsu.

"Beating someone up isn't a plan you idiot," said Gray.

"Well at least I thought of something," said Natsu. "How are you going to fix it?"

"Shut up," said Gray.

"I fear it's more then defiance," said Makarov. "It's a revolt."

"But why would it happen so suddenly?" asked Yukino.

"That's not it," said Lucy. "I refuse to believe they would do that."

"Yes I don't want to either, but still," said Yukino.

"I know," said Lucy getting out a key. "I'll call Grampa Crux again."

"But when you summoned him earlier Virgo beat him and forced his gate to close," said Happy.

"I know he'll find a way," said Lucy. "Open Gate of the Southern Cross Crux."

A moment later Horologium appeared.

"Wait what?" questioned Lucy. "I summoned Crux not you."

"'Coming here is extremely dangerous," said Horologium. "So I had this gentlemen bring me' he says through continuous snoring."

"Well the others might of roughed him up a bit, but at least he gets to sleep it off," said Happy.

A little bit later.

"Where back!" shouted Levy.

"Please tell me the kitchen's open," said Droy.

"I can definately use a bit to eat after that gig," said Jet. "Ahhh."

"Hello!" shouted Droy.

"Is something wrong you guys?" asked Levy.

"Shhhhhh," said Erza turning to them a moment later.

"Grampa Crux can you tell us what is going on in the Celestial world?" asked Lucy.

"At first everything was so peaceful and then all of a sudden rebellion began to spread like wildfire," said Crux. "Contracts between Zodiac Spirits and their key holder became none void. There was none warning for this much less any kind of reason given. They been running amuck ever since destroying the Celestial world and sending us silver keys into hiding fearful for our lives."

"But what about old mustach face?" asked Natsu.

"Can't the Celestial Spirit King restore order some how?" asked Gray.

"Perhaps he could if anyone knew where he was," said Crux. "He's disappeared without any kind of trace."

"You mean you haven't seen him ever since," said Lucy. "That's bad."

"Leo the Lion is the official leader of the Zodiac Spirits so we can assume that they are acting under his command," said Horologium.

"And he had the nerve to pretend that he didn't even know who we were," said Happy.

"The only thing he wanted to talk about was how they was trying to get total freedom," said Natsu.

"Liberum," said Crux.

"What does that mean?" asked Lucy.

"I brought this with me," said Yukino pulling out a book. "I had a feeling that this book had something to do with all this."

"What is it?" asked Happy.

"Would you mind if I take a look?" asked Levy after coming over.

"Please," said Yukino handing her the book.

"Now let me see here," said Levy opening the book after she got it. "This seems to be a magic book writen in ancient mardisium. Quiet a few entries on Liberum. Reading through this I think it's like an encycolpedia instead."

"Since the Master isn't here we'll have to count on you," said Makarov.

"You act like the Master is smarter then me," said Levy looking at him frowning.

"I.... uhhhh... well... ummmm," said Makarov rubbing his head nervously.

"Come on hurry up and figure out what to do already!" snapped Wendy annoyed with her arms across her stomach.

"Whats amatter? Is lil Wendy starting to get lonely whenever Master Holly's not around?" questioned Gray not realizing what he just said.

"What did you say?" questioned Wendy glaring at him giving off a dark aura.

"I-I-I... uhhhh... ummmm... nothing," stuttered Gray nervously while shaking fearfully.

"Yeah that's what I thought," said Wendy as her dark aura that had most people shaking in fear except Makarov, Mira, and Erza due to her dark aura being similar to Mira and Erza's faded away.

"Let me ask you something," said Jet after recovering. "How did you know to find this specific book?"

"Well I did a little research on my own and came across this title, but that's about as far as I got," said Yukino. "I thought someone here could help me find more."

"I must admit I wasn't awear that such ancient writing still exsisted in the human world," said Crux, "but I can tell you that the word Liberum refers to a certian ritual the Celestial Spirits can preform."

"It's a ritual?" asked Erza.

"What all do you know about it?" asked Happy.

"Hmmmm all I know is speculation, but the story goes that a spirit can obtain this freedom Leo spoke of by preforming Liberum." said Crux.

"This part looks important you guys," said Levy. "It says here that Liberum requires a celestial globe to free the spirits from their chains."

"From their chains," said Lucy. "Is that really how they feel about it?"

"It can't be they're our friends," said Yukino.

"I guarantee pouting about it won't solve anything," said Natsu.

"Yeah your just going to give yourself frown lines if you keep that up," said Happy.

"I'm the only one with a plan here and that is kicking Loke's butt until he's back to normal," said Natsu.

"At least you care thank you," said Lucy.

"You act like no one else cares," said Wendy.

"I-I... well... ummm," said Lucy. "It's not like that it's just...."

"Don't worry about her she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed," said Gray.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" shouted Wendy releasing her Sky Dragon Roar at Gray which crashed into him sending him flying and crashing into the wall. "Want to be cocky again Ice Cream?"

"Hahahaha Ice Cream good one," said Natsu laughing while holding his stomach.

"This celestial globe that the ritual requires," said Makarov. "Do you know where it can be found?"

"I'm afraid I do not," said Crux. "Hopefully it is not already in the hands of those rebellious spirits. That could be tragic."

"It seems like we would know if it was in their possession," said Erza.

"Aye Sir," said Happy.

"If they had it," said Droy. "I don't think they would of revealed themselves to Lucy."

"Yeah they probably would of already started the ritual by now," said Jet.

"That is a valid point," said Gray who has recovered and pulled himself from the wall thanks to Wendy's Sky Dragon Roar. "There's no reason for them to show up if their really independent."

"Have you been able to find much information on Liberum in there Levy?" asked Erza.

"Actually their is pages and pages of stuff on it, but the ink is too old and faded to tell what it says," said Levy.

"This would be faster if Holly was here," said Wendy annoyed.

"Are you trying to say I'm incompetent?" asked Levy looking at her.

"You got a problem with that?" questioned Wendy glaring at her while giving of a dark aura that had everyone except Makarov, Erza, and Mira shaking in fear.

"That's enough we don't got time to be fighting among ourselves," said Makarov.

"Fine, but if you all don't come up with something soon then I'll go deal with it myself," said Wendy.

Makarov sighed as he heard that. It was hard to deal with Wendy when Holly is not around. Especially when she is in a foul mood.

"I wonder if we can find another book that can tell us more about it," said Erza thinking. "Wait a sec. I have an idea."

"Yeah we should check out the Library of Sorcery to see if we can find something there," said Levy.

"Perhaps we will discover that these bizarre weather phenomenon we've been experiencing and the disruption in the spirit world are related, but we need evidence," said Makarov.

Erza stepped forwards before speaking, "I volunteer."

"Hmmm we need as much reliable intelligence on the subject as we can possibly get our hands on and quickly especially since the Master is not here and then we can make our move," said Makarov. "I trust you can handle that Erza. Oh and don't let anything happen to Wendy. I'm sure your well awear of the consequences if something does happen."

"Right understood," said Erza before turning around. "We'll split into teams of two. Cana and I. Wendy and Carla. Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Lily, and Mira and Elfman. If we spread out we can cast a wide net for any relative information. Once Warren returns we can use his telepathy to relay what we found amongst the teams. Lucy, Natsu, Yukino, Levy, and Happy will head to the Library of Sorcery."

"Aye Aye Sir," said Happy.

"I love being a book worm," said Levy.

"Are you fired up Natsu?" asked Yukino.

"Hey," said Happy.

"He's gone," said Yukino.

"So are the clock in the sleepy old man," said Happy.

"Oh no! Don't tell me!" shouted Carla paling before turning to where Wendy was originally at. "AHHHHHHH SHE DIDN'T! THAT RECKLESS GIRL IS GOING TO MAKE MY FUR FALL OUT!"

Everyone turned to see that Wendy was also gone as well.

"That nitwit and reckless girl is going to be the death of all of us!" shouted Makarov.

Natsu and Wendy hitched a ride with Horologium to the Celestial Spirit world in the hopes of fighting Leo and the others and beating the sense into them. 

However upon their arrival, the two are met by Taurus and Aquarius who proves to be much more formidable in their current state. Natsu and Wendy tries to get them to remember Lucy as a friend as they fight but Taurus and Aquarius keeps claiming they don't know what they are talking about. Ultimately Natsu ends up accidentally flinging himself and Wendy out of the dimension before their battle can go any further. Meanwhile, Natsu assigned team along with Carla go to the Magic Library to investigate only to be attacked by Virgo. Lucy, Happy, Carla, and Yukino try to hold her off to allow Levy to continue searching. She manages to find a donation list which leads her to the mystical globe. But Virgo steals it away from her and escapes just as Natsu and Wendy falls into the building from the Celestial World.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" came Natsu's and Wendy's voice a moment later.

"Natsu, Wendy!" shouted the others.

They crashed landed a moment later after that and then Natsu spoke up.

"That was the longest fall ever," said Natsu.

"That was all your fault moron!" shouted Wendy glaring at him with a dark aura.

Natsu looked at her shaking, but then noticed the others.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Natsu ignoring the dark aura Wendy gave off which vanished as he said that and she turned to look behind her to see the others. "Where is here?"

"Where in the normal world Natsu in the library," said Happy, "but I bet you never heard of one of those have ya?"

"She's gone," said Yukino.

"And she took the globe," said Happy.

"It's gone for real," said Lucy. "How the heck are we going to get it back?"

"Get what what back?" asked Natsu.

Levy reveals a critical warning packaged with the globe. If the Gold Spirits do indeed complete the ritual, they'll only live for twelve days. The price for their "perfect freedom".

Sometime later in a town the voice of Hisui spoke up.

"This is a bustling little town isn't it," said Hisui wearing a pumpkin on her head as she went by some people.

"That's to be exspected as this is a port town which brings in trade from the sea," said Holly.

"Just as she says pumpkin," said Arcadius wearing a pumpkin on his head.

Holly unlike the other two was not wearing a pumpkin as they walked through the town, but instead was wearing a white wolf fur coat that went down to her ankles with her bare feet showing. Other then that though the coat was completely buttoned up and the hood was pulled up so the only thing you could see was mostly the wolf fur coat. The wolf fur coat was big enough to hid her facial features as well as her hands and body making Holly look mysterious to everyone else.

"Hey is it just me or is everyone staring at us?" asked Hisui. 

"It's just like I explained before," said Arcadios. "This head gear will conceal you perfectly, but only if wore with all the pride and dignity befiting a pumpkin king."

"That maybe true, but until I learn to channel my father's weirdness I'd like to stick with a hood," said Hisui.

"No it's more like they are staring at me," said Holly.

"I told you that would draw to much attention," said Arcadios.

"Well at least it's better then what your wearing," said Holly.

Hisui however soon noticed all the food stands around the area and spoke up.

"Look at all this food," said Hisui excitedly. "Ice Cream, Popcorn, Hot Dogs. They don't have anything near as tasty looking back at the palace."

"Princess," said Arcadios.

"I'm sorry," said Hisui. "I know we have work to do, but it all looks so good."

"You must channel the pumpkin," said Arcadios.

"You can't be serious," said Hisui.

"Hey pumpkins," said Natsu. "I thought I smelled something familiar, but I wasn't exspecting to see you."

"Who's the mysterious person though?" asked Carla confused making everyone look at the mysterious person confused.

Wendy continued to look at the mysterious person dressed in a white wolf fur coat larger then herself that hid her complete features. She then sniffed the air and got a scent before walking forwards looking at the white mysterious person. She then walked around the mysterious person sniffing before stopping in front of them and then shouted as she hugged her.

"Holly!" shouted Wendy hugging Holly tightly.

"Ehhhh!" shouted the others surprised as she said that while Hisui and Arcadios smiled.

"Wendy," said Holly reaching up pulling her white wolf fur hood off hugging Wendy back smiling at her. "It's good to see you again Wendy, Carla."

"It's good to see you too," said Wendy smiling happily.

"Well at least Wendy is happy," said Lucy.

"Thank goodness for that," said Levy sighing in relief.

"Rocking the dress Mato," said Happy. "That your big brother or what?"

"Hey wait isn't Mato secretly the king?" asked Lucy.

"Then which one should we bow to?" asked Yukino.

"Don't ask that," said Levy. "He brought a double to throw off his assassins. If we bow we might give him away. Holly must be his body guard."

Holly started giggling as she heard that surprising the others, but a moment later Hisui spoke up.

"No you got it all wrong," said Hisui as she started to take off the pumpkin.

"It's only us okay?" questioned Arcadios as he took off the pumpkin along with Hisui.

"I told you that you look ridiculous in those," said Holly making both Hisui and Arcadios embarrassed.

"Princess Hisui?" questioned Lucy.

"Kernal Arcadios why are you here?" asked Yukino.

They moved to a different spot before Hisui spoke up again.

"Good to see you," said Hisui. "It's been to long."

"Haven't seen you since I stold the king's... ahhh," said Natsu cutting himself off.

"What's Holly doing with the Princess and Arcadios?" asked Carla confused as everyone looked at her.

"I went to Crocus on buisness to talk to the King and Princess about the breeding of Dragon Slayers," said Holly. "As my job of Guild Master I felt it was my responsibility to inform them of it."

"Oh well that makes sense," said Lucy, "but why is the Princess and Arcadios with you. They're a long way from home right now what's up?"

"I was about to ask you just that as I was not exspecting to run into you Wendy," said Holly turning to look at Wendy with a smile.

"We're on our way to Fairy Tail's guild hall and as we were until we found you here," said Arcadios.

"So what bring you out this far?" asked Hisui. "Some kind of guild buisness?"

"Honestly it's a longer story then we got time to tell," said Natsu.

Before anyone else can speak up Wendy took the inititive and spoke up.

"Actually it goes like this," said Wendy.

Wendy then started explaining to Hisui, Arcadios, and Holly about what took place reacently. Going through everything they heard and learned along the way.

"So that's why we are out here," said Yukino. "We where searching for the Astral Spirytus and from what we read it should be somewhere to the south of Magnolia."

"How trajic," said Arcados. "We are awear that there had been changes in the celestial world from our own research, but to think that the Spirits took action so soon."

Holly walked over to the railing passing by Hisui and Arcadios who looked at her as she did. She put her hands on the railing a moment later looking up at the sky.

"I sensed that the strange weather that we been getting was abnormal to say the least," said Holly. "Hisui and Arcadios explained everything to me. The Spirits most likely took action so soon to leave a message. That message being they don't answer to their key holder anymore. Corrupted and twisted without any memories of their former self."

"No that can't be," said Lucy.

Holly turned her head and looked back at Lucy.

"Oh really?" asked Holly. "Then tell me did they have any memories or thoughts other then negative ones."

"Well... I.. ummm... I..." said Lucy trying to figure out what to say, but no matter what she could think of there was nothing that she could say.

"But their our friends," said Yukino.

Holly sighed as she said that looking at the sky.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they already know the consequences of going through with it," said Holly.

"What!" shouted everyone shocked as she said that.

"No your wrong!" shouted Lucy. "They wouldn't! If they knew they would die they wouldn't go through with it!"

"Their our friends there is no way they will go through with it," said Yukino.

Holly turned and looked at them as they said that, but remained silent as she thought to herself while looking at them.

 _"How can they believe in them so much?"_ thought Holly.  _"I don't get it. After everything they did they still believe in the Spirits."_

Holly turned before she started walking away, but as she did she spoke up.

"Let's go Wendy, Carla," said Holly.

"No," said Wendy.

Holly gasped before turning and looking at her surprised.

"Wendy?" questioned Holly.

"I'm not going Holly," said Wendy.

"Wendy maybe you should listen to..." said Lucy not wanting Wendy or their child to get hurt.

"No," said Wendy. "The Spirits are your friends. Your family. They mean alot to you and I'm going to help get them back."

Holly's eyes widen in surprise as she heard Wendy say that. She can see how serious Wendy was as she looked at her.

 _"Friends, Family,"_ thought Holly as she looked down and gloominess appeared on her head. 

Holly then pulling her hood up before turning around and walking way, but Wendy and everyone noticed the gloominess that overcame Holly earlier and was worried. The one most worried was Wendy as she seen that.

"Holly?" questioned Wendy worried.

Holly stopped momentarily, but didn't say anything.

"I'll be back," said Wendy. "I promise."

"You go do what you need to. I'll be waiting for you," said Holly before walking away.

Everyone watched as she walked away until she soon disappeared in the distance and when she did Hisui spoke up.

"The truth is these major changes in your Spirits personalities," said Hisui as everyone looked back at her. "They're a result of my mistakes."

"No way this isn't your fault," said Lucy.

Hisui walked a little over to the railing.

"The eclipse project that's what warped your Spirits minds," said Arcadios.

"But how can that be?" asked Yukino.

"I thought it was destroyed," said Levy.

"It was. Atlas Flame destroyed it," said Natsu.

"Correct it was destroyed," said Hisui, "but by then the damage was done."

"You mean to the Spirits?" asked Natsu.

"Yes," said Hisui.

"Atlas Flame cleaned up the mess that the eclipse project created by destroying it," said Arcadios. "This sent Atlas Flame who was the last standing back to his time but activating a dark artifact of that caliber had an effect on nature itself. The eclipse is the cause of the unusual weather that we all born witness to. Holly was the one that sensed all that even before meeting with us."

"So are you saying that eclipse caused all that devastation as a side effect as being activated," said Levy. "Crazy."

"Yes and that only covers part of the trouble it's caused us," said Arcadios. "We believe that the aftershock of the eclipse activation has crossed over into the celestial world."

"It's really that powerful?" asked Yukino.

"So powerful that our celestial spirits forgot all about us?" asked Lucy.

"The eclipse project pushed the world to the brink of destruction and I was the one who opened the Gate," said Hisui. "That alone was completely unforgiveable, but now I harmed the celestial world too. Because of me your Spirits could die."

"Princess Hisui," said Lucy.

"You came all that way to say sorry for that?" asked Natsu. "You were trying to help right? There is no crime in making an honest mistake. So stop feeling guilty."

"Yeah nobody is mad at you," said Happy. "It was an accident."

"Thanks," said Hisui. "After the games I was sad. Depressed rather. The weight of responsibility for all the pain I caused was to much to take, but then something Natsu once said came back to me and snapped me out of it."

"So what did he say?" asked Happy.

"You sure it was me?" asked Natsu.

"Yes," said Hisui before replying Natsu's fight with Future Rogue. 

_"I'm going to keep fighting to live today!"_

"Those words they gave me the strength to keep on moving forward and what's more they was fresh in my mind when I learned the celestial world was harmed as well," said Hisui. "What you said kept me strong. I could have sulked or cried, but instead I made special keys to fight for today."

"What keys?" asked Natsu.

"And one more there is a special item for Wendy as well," said Hisui.

"What special item?" asked Wendy confused and surprised along with Carla and the others.

Arcadios showed them the key.

"How do they work?" asked Lucy.

"These keys are capable of forcefully closing a Zodiac Spirits Gate," said Hisui. 

"You can do that with these?" asked Natsu.

"Awesome if we use these then we can send the spirits back to the celestial world without having to fight," said Lucy. "This way we can save their lives without hurting them."

"If they can't reach Astral Spirytus then they won't be able to do the ritual," said Yukino.

"That's right," said Hisui. "If it's part of our world you can keep them from it indefinately."

Lucy smiled as she heard that.

"Cool we're saved," said Levy.

"I'm confused though," said Yukino as everyone looked at her. "No offense to the Princess, but this sounds like it entils highly advanced magic. How can a none wizard make those keys?"

"Yeah fair question," said Lucy. "Forcing a gate to shut is pretty difficult in itself, but making keys that do it for you."

"Well you see," said Hisui as Arcadios closed the box. "I'm actually a Celestial Wizard myself."

Lucy and the others was in shock as they heard that, but a moment later Hisui who was holing out another box looked at Wendy before opening it showing a golden choker necklace with a saphire gem in the center of it.

"A choker necklace," said Wendy surprised.

"Yes after Holly explained to me and my father about the breeding of Dragon Slayers as well as what happened between you and her," said Hisui. "This was created by my father, but I don't know why he created it. All I know is he gave specific directions that it was meant for you Wendy."

"I don't see why it's so special," said Natsu confused.

"Don't bother asking," said Happy.

Wendy put her hands on it as she looked at it smiling. She then looked up at Hisui.

"Go on it's yours," said Hisui.

"Thank you," said Wendy. "Give your father my respects."

"Your very welcome and I will," said Hisui.

Wendy then took her old choker necklace off before putting on the new one. She smiled happily as she did before turning to Carla.

"How does it look?" asked Wendy.

"Really good," said Carla smiling.

The group is suddenly attacked by the Eclipse forms of Pisces who now resemble a humanoid fishman (the son) and a shark (the mother). The duo steal the keys from them prompting Natsu to attack. He takes on the son while the others deal with the mother. However the duo display new powers such as the resistance to water when they were originally weak to it, the son being able to cancel out Natsu's fire power and the mother having the abilities to eat most attacks thrown her way, swim through the air and surfaces, making her own water, harden her skin and change her size.

After some fighting, Pisces ultimately end up getting away with the case. However Arcadios had foreseen this and switched it with a fake, meaning the group still have the keys. What's more Hisui reveals she knows the location of the Astral Spiriytus. With this, the group head out in hopes of stopping the ritual.

At the Astral Spirytus, the 12 Zodiacs begin the ritual just as Natsu's group close in on their location. Using the new keys, the group manage to find the ritual ground and Natsu interrupts the ceremony. Lucy tries to warn the spirits what they're getting into but Leo reveals they already know but don't care shocking the group that what Holly said was atually true. When the keys that Pisces stole are revealed to be a fake, the spirits start to attack the group as they largely outnumber then. That is until the rest of the Fairy Tail teams arrive, revealing that Warren used his telepathy to guide them there. At a disadvantage now, the spirits run to their gates challenging Fairy Tail to come fight them. The teams are all given a closing gate key before splitting up and following after them, each finding themselves in a different dimension. Lucy confronts Virgo once more in a mansion like setting. Erza and Sagittarius find themselves in paper mâché recreation of a war like setting where the objective is to shoot down targets on boats. Yukino find herself in a canyon area where she faces Libra. Cana arrives in a coliseum area where she's forced into a card battle against Scorpio. Gray faces Cancer in club setting for a dance off. Juvia arrives in a desert to fight Aries but sees no sign of her. Levy finds herself in a quiz match against Capricorn. Natsu and Happy arrive at some ruins where he quickly attacked by Leo. Wendy and Carla find themselves in a amusement park where Aquarius greets them. Mirajane arrives a beach but is instantly forced into an underwater battle against Pisces. Gajeel and Panther Lily face Gemini in a forest setting who quickly unleash a power on them and Elfman faces against Taurus in another forest.

Elfman attacks furiously, but Taurus easily dodges and counters him. However, when countering one of Taurus' ax swings, Elfman finds out that Taurus is deathly afraid of germs, in this case the sweat coming off Elfman's body. Elfman quickly uses it to his advantage to defeat him and closes his gate.

Natsu and Leo continue to clash, but Leo aims for Happy during the fight and knocks Natsu into a floating platform which activates his motion sickness. Just as Leo is about to attack him in his weakened state, a black flame suddenly engulfs the two. Lucy, meanwhile, is having difficulty fighting Virgo who knocks her to a lower level. Cana still struggles against Scorpio who refuses to tell her the rules of the card game as he summons Gemini to the field and has them attack her. Likewise, Mirajane's fight is going poorly against the underwater Pisces. Over with Wendy and Carla, they find that Aquarius in her Eclipse form has much better control over her water, but sees the fight as nothing more than a game. After dodging most of her attacks, Aquarius calls "time out" and treats the two to ice cream to the two's bewilderment. They accept and bond a bit with the Spirit before she "continues the game". Wendy and Carla end up knocked into the ferris wheel and are trapped there as Aquarius keeps firing on them. Just as one of her water shots is about to hit them, Natsu and Happy suddenly fall into the dimension with Natsu managing to save the pair. Natsu fights Aquarius for a bit until the battle destroys the ferris wheel and sends everyone falling. Wendy manages to save Aquarius with her Sky Dragon Slayers Magic and they land safely. Aquarius admits defeat and lets Wendy close her gate as all she wanted was to have fun.

Levy and Capricon, meanwhile, start their quiz game where Levy already finds herself in trouble after answering the first question wrong. Lucy, likewise, runs into more trouble with Virgo who tries to drop her into a spike pit and then have the walls crush her. Mirajane manages to gain the advantage in her fight after going into her Satan Soul form and defeats Pisces, closing their gate. At the same time, Natsu, Happy, Carla and Wendy try to find a way out their current area to find Leo. As this goes on, Cana's battle with Scorpio continues. She finds out that she can summon illusions of people she knows and, while there are rules in turns, summons and combos, Scorpio essentially just makes things up on the fly to keep the advantage. After some back and forth, Cana is down to one life point while Scorpio manages to regain his lost health during the battle. However, Cana manages to summon Gildarts to fight for her.

Using Gildarts' illusion, Cana eventually defeats Scorpio and closes his gate. Meanwhile, Levy finds herself in danger of being dropped into saw blades after she incorrectly answers another question. Virgo tries to drop Lucy into a spike pit, but when she uses her whip to tickle the Mage in order to make her loose her grip, she interprets Lucy's laughing as "enjoying" the punishment and changes tactics by taking away her clothes and pulling out a watermelon, much to Lucy's confusion. Back to Yukino, she finds herself at a disadvantage while balancing on a rock over the canyon with Libra asking what is the most important thing between a human and a Celestial Spirit. Elsewhere, Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Happy head back to the ruins where the Fire Dragon Slayer fought Leo, following his scent into one of the temples. As that goes on, Gray and Cancer begin their dance off, when Gray finds he can't bring himself to dance. Cancer uses his power to make him realize his potential, turning Gray into an expert dancer to be more of a challenge. After showing off some dance moves, Cancer turns it into a literal dance battle where they attack each other. Gray ultimately manages to win, however, and closes Cancer's gate. Natsu's group manages to track Leo's scent to a wall where Natsu smashes it open revealing a passageway, this has an effect in hub area where Hisui and Arcadios are and they see a new gate has formed in the area. Curious, the two decide to venture in and investigate.

Back with Levy, she manages to tie with Capricorn and both are now in a position to be dropped into the saw blades. The last question is asked of who is Levy's secret crush. Despite being embarrassed to answer it, Levy does so, winning the quiz contest and closing Capricorn's gate. Meanwhile, Lucy manages to make her way out of the trap despite Virgo's watermelon punishment, but is quickly forced run when Virgo chases after her with some mayo. She finds that the dimension she's in has endless hallways and, with no way to escape, is forced to hide. Natsu's group continues to follow Leo's scent, however, they're suddenly attacked by the Eclipse form of Ophiuchus who looks like a nurse. After taking many of her medical related attacks, Natsu prepares to counter only to find she has more machines as a backup. Juvia, meanwhile, continues making her way though the desert, looking for Aries, realizing this was part of her plan to let the heat tire her out. Sure enough once she's weakened, Aries attacks her by dragging her with her magical four wheel-vehicle. Just as she's about to finish Juvia off, Juvia realizes that the vehicle has a cooling system full of water and uses it to re-power herself. She quickly defeats Aries and closes her gate, though is still stuck in the desert. Yukino's battle with Libra continues as they balance on a rock over the canyon with the threat of falling into it. Hisui and Arcadios continue down the mystery gate's passage, with the former realizing that Leo didn't have the globe artifact with him while fighting Natsu and wonders what he has planned. Meanwhile, Erza and Sagittarius prepare to start their battle, both agreeing that it'll be a fair match.

As that goes on, Gajeel and Panther Lily finds themselves turned into hamsters by Gemini's power and being played with like pets. Panther Lily provides a distraction so Gajeel can escape while being chased by the spirits who keep zapping him and changing him into different animals before settling on a cat. Gajeel however uses the aid of the animals in the forest to get Gemini to zap each other before realizing he can still uses his powers in his animal form. He swiftly beats the twins spirits and closes their gate, changing Panther Lily and him back to normal. Hisui worries about what Leo plans to do with the globe and comes to the realization that there are 13 spirits and ponders if Ophiuchus is the key to everything happening. Meanwhile Lucy continues to hide from Virgo, she tries to get the drop on her with the gate closing key but Virgo dodges. Lucy runs but soon reaches a dead end and ultimately resolves to fight. Over with Erza and Sagittarius, Erza questions him why the spirits are doing this if their freedom will only last 12 days and even moreso why they would forget Lucy, but the horse spirit answers pretty much the same as the other spirits: he's steadfast in his reasons and doesn't remember Lucy at all.

Thus the two begin their battle in a contest of best two out of three. The first is an archery contest which Erza wins easily. Second is a horseback riding contest which Sagittarius wins due to being faster. The third is a combat match over a minefield. Erza has trouble at first but ultimately wins by jumping and riding on Sagittarius then having him step on the mines. With her victory, she closes his gate.

Back with Natsu's group, they continue to have trouble fighting Ophiuchus. Just as Natsu starts to gain the advantage. Leo suddenly appears and calls her off, citing they're ready to begin the ceremony once again much to the confusion of Natsu's group who tell him most his comrades have likely been sent back to the Spirit World. However Leo reveals it doesn't matter to him as he can still do the ceremony one way or the other. The tunnel suddenly breaks apart and Ophiuchus appears once again, this time merged in her snake form, telling the group that they've been fighting inside her the entire time. Natsu's group find themselves facing down both Leo and Ophiuchus as the former prepares to do the ceremony once more.

Meanwhile the rest of the Fairy Tail teams meet back up in the hub world though notice that Natsu, Lucy and Yukino are not around deducing that the spirits they were fighting are still active. Over with Natsu's group, Leo does the ceremony revealing the constellations of the spirits defeated in the sky. Leo tells the group that even though the spirits were sent back he can still use their constellations to continue the ritual having found out from Ophiuchus. The Liberum activates once more prompting Natsu to try and stop Leo while Wendy, Happy and Carla try to stop the Liberum. Leo reveals he has the power of Dark Regulus which are essentially dark flames and clashes with Natsu. Both are evenly matched at first until Leo reveals his flames can suck in Natsu's. As this goes on, the Liberum's power hits both Virgo and Libra. Virgo proceeds to attack more seriously against Lucy resulting in a whip battle while Libra finds she's losing her balance. Wendy and the Exceeds likewise run into trouble as the Liberum fires out lasers as they try to get close to it.

Natsu finds his power slowly sucked away until he has no flames left. Leo tries to finish him until Natsu blocks his attack and sucks in Leo's flame since it now has both properties of Leo's and his fire. He combines the flames and sends it back at Leo, which manages to beat him. Natsu closes his gate, however the Liberum doesn't stop much to the group's confusion. It's then Hisui, watching the battle, comes to a realization.

Having defeated Eclipse Ophiuchus and destroyed the Celestial Globe, the Fairy Tail Mages think that they've stopped Liberum, much to Lucy's concern as the Celestial Spirits haven't returned to their normal forms yet. As Astral Spirytus starts breaking down, Horologium suddenly appears, stating that they were too late to stop the ritual. He then begs them to come to the Celestial Spirit World to prevent its demise.

The Mages land in the destructed Celestial Spirit World, watching as the planets get sucked by an anonymous stellar creature, who turns to be the Eclipse Celestial Spirit King, much to their astonishment. They notice 13 mini colored planets around the latter's head, containing all the Eclipse Celestial Spirits. They attempt to rescue them, but the Spirit King sucks all thirteen planets into his body before he starts twitching. They then start their assault, with their attacks turning useless against the mighty Spirit. The Celestial Spirit King then waves his arms rapidly, overpowering the Mages and starting to shoot red beams of light promptly after, turning everyone into start constellations upon contact, much to the others' shock, but as soon as it goes to hit Wendy her necklace starts shining with a brilling whitish-blue light and she can feel that the golden necklace has became colder. Whitish-blue light starts shooting out all over the area and the Eclipse Celestial Spirit Kings attack is stopped in it's track much to everyone's surpise. The light then disappeared, but Wendy's the dark blue stone was now shinning a powder blue instead.

"What was that?" questioned Carla, but before she can get an answer the Eclipse Celestial Spirit King attacked. "It's attacking."

Just as the Eclipse Celestial Spirit King went to attack Wendy the necklace reacted and a snow storm in the form of a dragon head erupted out of the necklace blocking the attack and pushing the Eclipse Celestial Spirit King back away. Wendy eyes widen as she recognized the Dragon that erputed out of the necklace. The snow storm in the form of a Dragon continued to pull itself out of the necklace before fully emerging from the necklace. Then it started to gain it's true body a moment later as it appeared roaring loudly in the air.

"Holly?" questioned Wendy surprised.

"What Master?" questioned everyone noticing the Dragon.

Holly in her dragon form turned to look at Wendy before replying.

"I don't got time to explain," said Holly before turning back around.

The Eclipse Celestial Spirit King got back up before sending several roars at Holly which crashed into her, but Holly emerged from them unscathed from the attack. 

"I see," said Holly. "Wendy, Natsu I'm going to open a path for you. Get inside and find the Celestial Spirit King as well as the others. I can sense them."

"Alright Master now your speaking my language!" shouted Natsu lighting his hands on fire.

Holly then rushed at the Eclipse Celestial Spirit King who continued to try to attack her to no luck. She knocked the Eclipse Celestial Spirit King over before proceeding to tear a hole with her claws a moment later.

"Go now I'll keep it busy," said Holly.

"Alright lets go Happy!" shouted Natsu.

"You two Carla," said Wendy.

"Aye Aye," said Natsu.

"Yes," said Carla.

Natsu and Wendy entered his body along with Happy and Carla to save the Celestial Spirits who are still in him, leaving the remainder of the battle to their Master Holly and comrades.

The Eclipse King starts shifting, gaining a new form as Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Carla fly into his body. As it's too dark to see, Natsu states that he can't locate the Spirits, assuming that they may have been absorbed, but Wendy believes that Holly is right and that they are in here somewhere. Suddenly, though, a strong flash of light shines, revealing endlessly vast space ahead. The four are now lost and attacked by meteors shortly thereafter, but Natsu and Wendy destroys all of them with their Fire Dragon's Wing Arrack and Sky Dragon's Wing Attack. They then notice a shiny object in the distance where the scent is coming. As they approach it, they are impeded yet again by electric bolts. Meanwhile, outside, Master Holly continued playing and toying with the King and the others soon join in as well surprising Holly as they do, but the others except Holly are outpowered again by the Kings strong wave attacks with the energy rods on his back. Lucy then notices that he seems to be in pain, assume it to be Natsu's and Wendy's doing. They are proven correct as Natsu and Wendy continues resisting the Celestial King's immune system while Holly and the others manages to break his energy rods.

The King's attacks get weaker over time and the team's attacks finally start taking effects as they worry for their comrade's lateness. In the meantime, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Carla find the core of the beast, with the real Celestial Spirit King chained to it by thirteen chains, representing the Zodiac Celestial Spirits. The Spirits in the chains proclaim that it's for the Celestial Spirit King's sake. Natsu tells Happy to drop him down as he has decides to wake up the Celestial King and Wendy tells Carla to follow him as well. At that very time, though, the Celestial Spirit Beast shifts forms again, this time into a shape similar to that of the original Celestial Spirit King. Holly tells the rest to only focus on keep it destracted which they agree to do and distract it by attacking while Natsu and Wendy starts absorbing the core's power, before devastating the whole essence with a combined Celestial Flames: Exploding Flame Blade and Celestial Shattering Light: Star Sky Drill, detonating the whole Eclipse King. After the explosion, Natsu and Happy are pulled out by Erza while Holly catches Wendy and Carla, with the Celestial Spirit King finally turned back to his normal form.

With its king back to normal, the Celestial Spirit World returns to its previous status, with those who where turned into constellations back to normal as well. The Zodiac Celestial Spirits then appear safely before the Mages, back into their original forms as well, forgetting what happened. The Celestial Spirit King appears, not remembering anything either, thinking it was a pale dark dream that passed through him, but thanking the Mages. Hisui then approaches the King, apologizing, to which he replies she doesn't need to, before grinning at her. There was a roar a moment later before Holly flew down landing as everyone looked at the Dragon. Holly let Wendy and Carla down who was on her back and Wendy turned to her a moment later.

"Holly?" questioned Wendy confused. "You was in the necklace this whole time?"

"Yes most strange," said Arcadios.

"My father never mentioned the necklace had any magic powers," said Hisui confused.

"After talking with the King and explaining about Dragon Slayer Breeding. I felt it was necessary to make sure that Wendy was always protected," said Holly. "I brought the idea up to the King and we agreed upon creating the necklace after that. A special necklace just for her in times of crisis and danger that allows me to materialize wherever she is. You can say I'm there, but at the same time not."

"What do you mean?" asked Wendy confused.

"Upon my time as Guild Master I read some information on a magic called Thought Projection and felt it would be a useful magic," said Holly.

"What?" questioned Erza surprised. "Your a Thought Projection?"

"Yes very much so," said Holly nodding her head. "I put my Thought Projection inside of the necklace which can only be activated in dire situations."

"Doesn't that weaken you though?" asked Erza.

"Just like every Thought Projection my magical powers are cut in half, but my strength and other abilities stay intact," said Holly. "Just like Thought Projections once the Thought Projection rejoins with the body the magic power returns, but upon doing so the necklace will become dormant and unresponsive becoming nothing more then a normal necklace again. However the Thought Projection can only take the form of my Dragon and can not take the from of my human. Further more once it's mission is completed there is a time limit that it can remain before returning to the necklace and going dormant once again. My time now is now up."

Holly turned into a snow storm before being sucked back into the necklace then the necklace went dormant back to the dark blue it previous was. Wendy put her hand on it smiling as she did while everyone else was surprised and in awe at Holly's accomplishment. The Celestial Spirits once again present their keys to Lucy, much to her great pleasure. The Mages then return to their home world safe and sound, without the time gap while the Celestial Spirit World was at havoc, but upon returning Holly stood standing there waiting for them smiling. When Wendy seen her she rushed over before hugging her and then kissing her on the lips.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter six of Fairy Tail: Polar Dragon Slayer. I do hope you like this chapter. This chapter went over the whole Eclipse Celestial Spirit Arc that took place sometime after the previous Chapter ended. This chapter was quite long as their was a few new things that took place through it that I wanted to cover. You will notice that Makarov speaks as though Holly is very intelligent while no one else keeps questioning that. When the others meet Holly on the way to take on the Celestial Spirits Holly shows her intellect a little, but even at that time it's only peacing things together and guessing. We also got to find out what makes the necklace Wendy got so special which I thought was pretty interesting, but makes sense for Holly to do as Wendy is her mate. We also see that Holly seems to have some surprised and confused moments and I have a plan for that along the way. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Polar Dragon Slayer.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own the additions to the story as well as my own OC Holly and any other OC's.


End file.
